Meu Diário, Minha Vida
by Hanna Uchiha
Summary: Eu, Sakura Haruno, colocando toda a estranha fase do auge da adolescência em um diário, com muito estilo!Amor.Inveja.E claro, muita música! EPÍLOGO ON! FINAL DA FIC, NÃO PERCAM! SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoGaa, ShikaTema. MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOOOR!
1. Apresentando meu diário

**Meu Diário, Minha Vida**

**Capítulo 1: Apresentando meu diário**

Olá! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e tenho 15 anos!!!! Sou uma garota muuuuuuuuuuito feliz, bonita, popular, calma e... **HAHA! **Isso não passa de uma** GIGANTESCA **mentira! Bem, nem tudo é mentira, porque meu nome é REALMENTE Haruno Sakura, e eu tenho MESMO 15 anos. O resto é pura mentira. É isso aí. Uma PRAGA. Não digo que sou infeliz, mas se alguém disser que eu sou muuuuuuuuuuito feliz, ele está doido! Quanto ao "bonita" vou ser bem direta: sou horrível! Quem gostaria de ter um corpo de prancha que nem o meu???E o meu cabelo, então? Gosto do fato dele ser rosa, mas ele é PONTUDO, e eu não consigo mudar isso!!!O que me salva mesmo é o meu olho, que é verde-esmeralda... Minhas amigas dizem que eu exagero que eu sou bonita e blábláblá... Mas eu sei que é mentira. Ora, eu não sou burra! Aliás, é LÓGICO que eu não sou burra! Sou uma das garotas mais inteligentes da classe!!! Agora, me dizer que eu sou calma... CHAMA UM HOSPÍCIO QUE O CASO É GRAVE!!!!!!!! Sou MUITO esquentada, não levo desaforo pra casa, e sempre tenho uma resposta irônica, ou melhor, _sarcástica_ na ponta da língua. Ou na ponta dos dedos ou do pé, se eu precisar dar um murro ou um pontapé no infeliz que implicar comigo na hora errada.

Resumindo: meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 15 anos e sou razoavelmente feliz, meio feia, super IMPOPULAR, MUITO estressada e.... Bem , resumindo, é isso aí.

Moro em uma república. Na verdade, parece uma mansão! Afinal, o prédio é meio... _Achatado, _pros lados, digamos. E tem três andares! Ele é dividido em ala leste e ala oeste: a leste é dos meninos, e a oeste, das meninas. As alas são separadas por uma parede com obviamente, uma porta e um interfone. Se os meninos ou as meninas quiserem, por algum motivo, ir à outra ala, TEM que avisar, e vice-versa. Cada ala tem uma cozinha enooorme,dois banheiros com banheira e 5 quartos,cada um com uma pequena das alas se dividirem,temos uma sala de TV GIGANTE e uma mesa de sinuca. E a ala dos meninos tem um totó, aquelas mesas de futebol. (N/A:não sei se é assim que se escreve...n.n''') Na ala das meninas, tem um _closet _em cada quarto,de um bom tamanho!

Bem, a casa já tem 10 pessoas não cabe mais ninguém... Tem 5 meninas e 5 meninos, vou apresentar cada um deles. Primeiro, as meninas:

**Sakura Haruno (****ah, eu também mereço uma ficha!)**

**Idade: **15 anos (eu sei, já disse isso).

**Características: **cabelos curtos, rosa, olhos verde-esmeralda. Amiga, teimosa e habilidosa.

**Hobbies:** desenhar roupas da moda, cantar, tocar violão, ouvir música e ler.

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características:** cabelos longos (N/A: Shippuuden, tá, gente?) azulados, olhos perolados. Meiga, gentil e tímida.

**Hobbies: **pintar quadros, cantar (mesmo que só com os amigos), tocar baixo e estudar.

**Tenten Mitsashi:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **morena, cabelos castanhos longos presos em dois coques altos dos lados da cabeça e olhos cor de chocolate. Companheira, agitada e sonhadora.

**Hobbies: **desenhar mangá, ver seriados de suspense, rir, fazer acrobacias e cantar.

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **cabelos loiros longos, olhos azul-celeste. Escandalosa, amiga e bonita.

**Hobbies: **atuar, desfilar, fazer drama e cantar.

**Sabaku no Temari:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **cabelos loiro-escuro e olhos azul-petróleo. Durona, companheira e agitada.

**Hobbies: **gritar, ir à academia, cantar e tocar guitarra.

Agora, os meninos:

**Shikamaru Nara:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **cabelos castanhos presos num rabo alto... MUITO alto... (fica parecendo um abacaxi, mas isso não vem ao caso, Sakura...!) e olhos também castanhos. Super inteligente, preguiçoso, pessimista e amigo.

**Hobbies: **olhar nuvens e fazer nada (é isso aí! Fazer nada!)

**Neji Hyuuga:**

**Idade: **15 anos

**Características: **cabelos longos e castanhos, e olhos perolados como os de Hinata (eles são primos). Calculista, irônico um pouco metido.

**Hobbies: **estudar, tocar teclado e implicar com o Naruto (que vocês vão ver, digo, _ler_ quem é agora)

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **cabelos loiros espetados e olhos azuis. Brincalhão, engraçado, atrapalhado otimista e confiável. (Às vezes meio _retardado_, mas deixa baixo).

**Hobbies: **BERRAR, acima de tudo, ensurdecer as pess... quer dizer, tocar bateria, fazer piadas e disputar qualquer coisa com o Sasuke (daqui a pouco vocês vão LER quem é)

**Sabaku no Gaara:**

**Idade: **14 anos.

**Características: **ruivo dos olhos verdes. Não expressa sentimento algum. É sério!Bom, pelo menos EU nunca notei.

**Hobbies: **olhar para frente. Juro!!!

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Características: **olhos negros profundos (ai ai...) e cabelos pretos. É lindo demais, distante e apesar disso, amigo.

**Hobbies: **olhar para frente, tocar guitarra e competir com o Naruto.

Eu fui a primeira moradora a chegar, com 10 anos. Sim, 10 anos! Mas sempre fui muito responsável. Seis meses depois, chegou o Shikamaru, que virou meu amiguinho e me apelidou de "a veterana da casa"... Depois, o Neji e a Hinata, a Tenten, o Naruto, a Ino, a Temari (cá entre nós, expulsa do colégio interno) e seu irmão Gaara (ele é adiantado uma série, de tão genial... e esquisito) e por fim... Ai ai... O Sasuke....

Nem preciso falar que eu AMO o Sasuke. Ele é lindo. E gente boa. Eu gosto realmente dele, diferentemente das meninas do colégio... Como a peste da Karin. Minha inimiga. Ela e as amigas dela, Kin e Tayuya. Elas me odeiam. E eu as odeio.

Eu reclamo demais.

E isso porque eu nem falei da escola!!!!

**Hi, genteeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Escritora nova na área! Minha primeeeeeeeeira fiiiiiiiiic!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!!!!**

**Deixem reviews, ONEGAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!**

**BEIJOS...**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	2. Apresentando a escola e seus desastres

**Capítulo2: Apresentando a minha vida escolar e seus desastres**

Sim, eu reclamo demais. Isso porque eu só falei da minha "casa". É porque a escola é pior. MUITO pior. É isso aí. Sim senhor. Ou senhora. Estando no primeiro ano, a vida escolar é um inferno. E eu tinha CORAGEM de reclamar da 5ª SÉRIE!!!É isso aí!

Eu estudo no "High School Konoha" (N/A: que criatiiiiiiiiivo...), só para alunos a partir do primeiro ano. Eu entrei esse ano, mas ele é igualzinho a escola antiga, já que elas têm uma "parceria".

Tenho as seguintes matérias e os seguintes professores:

**Japonês: **Anko

**Matemática: **Itachi (N/A: gente, olha a criatividade da pessoa!)

**Biologia: **Iruka

**História:** Kakashi

**Geografia: **Kurenai

**Física: **Ebisu

**Química: **Jiraya

**Inglês: **Tsunade

**Espanhol: **Orochimaru

**Literatura: **Asuma (N/A: sim, eu ressuscitei ele)

**Educação Física: **Gai

**Artes: **Deidara, Sasori e Tobi (a matéria mais insignificante precisa de TRÊS professores... deixa baixo)

Todos os professores, como diz o Shikamaru, são "problemáticos."Cada louco com sua mania,que eu vou falar ,digo,escrever,agora:

A Anko ensina Japonês, e ela é boa professora, mas é muito sarcástica, principalmente nas horas erradas e qualquer coisinha ela já pensa besteira. Tipo: uma vez, o Naruto tava dormindo na aula e ela resolveu implicar. Quando ela ia falar, o Naruto murmurou "Hinata", num volume inaudível, mas a Anko e seus ouvidos biônicos ouviram. O mundo desabou. A mulher endoidou. Gritou e espalhou que o Naruto e a Hinata estavam namorando, firme e forte. Nunca vi Hinata tão vermelha. Não que ela não quisesse estar namorando com ele, a Hinata gosta muito do Naruto, mas o que a Anko disse foi horrível. No dia seguinte, Naruto estava supostamente dormindo na aula, e Anko chegou e disse:

-E aí Naruto?Como é que está entre você e Hinata?

Naruto se remexeu na cadeira, se vingou e, ainda fingindo dormir, resmungou:

-Cala a boca, fofoqueira idiota...

Anko empalideceu. A turma riu. Anko ia gritar quando Tenten disse, rindo:

-Deixa ele, professora. Ele não sabe o que está falando...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000(N/A: isso é pra separar)

O Itachi é o inferno inteiro em pessoa (apesar de ser lindo).O infeliz adora distribuir zeros, principalmente pra quem faz barulho pra respirar. A aula dele parece um velório. Sasuke é irmão dele, e é um gênio da Matemática, apesar dele odiar o Itachi e a matéria retardada dele. Teve um dia que Itachi deu a louca e deu uma prova hiper fácil,até a Temari, que é horrível na matéria, tirou nota boa.O problema foi Sasuke:ele tirou 0,01, valendo 10,0.Levantou ,bateu na mesa do Itachi e berrou,na cara dele:

-O que significa isso, Itachi?0,01?Vingança porque eu falei pra sua namorada que você tem mais duas?

Itachi enrubesceu:

-Do que está falando?

-Do escândalo de ontem. Acho que a turma quer saber, né, Itachi?Ontem passei no cubículo que você chama de casa e ouvi gritos. Aliás, o QUARTEIRÃO deve ter ouvido. Entrei devagar. Vi você, e suas três namoradas gritando uma com a outra: a ruiva, a morena e a loira. Depois, a morena disse que a culpa era sua, a ruiva foi na onda dela e começou a te estapear. Cinco minutos depois, a loira percebeu que estava berrando sozinha e foi te bater também.

Itachi se aproximou de Sasuke e murmurou, enquanto a turma se matava de rir:

-Por que diabos você está fazendo isso:

Sasuke riu e disse, bem baixo:

-Pensa que eu não vi o site que você criou? Aquele, que você colocou um vídeo em que eu tinha 5 anos e tentava tocar guitarra com os dentes, a guitarra escorregou e eu perdi um dente, enquanto você só filmava. Isso é a vingança!

-Ah... Sasuke... Sua prova tá de cabeça pra baixo, você tirou 10,0... - disse Neji

-Eu sei Neji...

Sasuke virou de costas e começou a andar, mas parou no meio do caminho:

-A propósito Itachi, a vizinha disse que você fica muito _sexy_ de cueca de coração.

A turma explodiu em gargalhadas, e antes que Itachi também explodisse, só que de raiva, o sinal tocou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O professor de Biologia, Iruka, é bem legal (e parecido com o Shikamaru também, cá entre nós), só que é meio... _Anta, _ou como a Tenten apelidou carinhosamente, uma _anta bípede_. Bem, é que ninguém presta atenção na aula dele. Bem que a Hinata e eu tentamos, mas sem sucesso. No segundo dia de aula, ele fez a pergunta mais retardada do mundo: quem foi a primeira pessoa a falar que a Terra girava em torno do Sol. Ninguém respondeu. Balançando pra frente e pra trás, quase dormindo, virei pra trás e vi porque ninguém respondeu: metade da turma estava ouvindo MP3, Ipod e MP4, ou simplesmente dormindo. Naruto roncava sonoramente, e de vez em quando dizia "LAMEM". Ino ouvia música num volume absurdo, e Shikamaru dormia como uma pedra. Cara, ou esse cara é cego ou é muito burro mesmo. Eu voto no burro. Sem pensar, respondi, caindo de sono:

-Leonardo da Vinci, Adolf Hitler, Joana D'arc., Victor Hugo, Ptolomeu, Galileu Galilei...

Iruka me olhou e eu percebi a burrice que havia dito. Mas Iruka estava sorrindo, e BERROU:

-Isso aí!Muito bem Sakura!Meio ponto na média!!!

Meu queixo caiu. É por isso que eu voto no burro. E surdo também, por sinal. Ele só deve ter ouvido o "Galileu Galilei". Acho que sou a primeira pessoa que responde a uma pergunta que ele faz. Iruka, diante da boquiaberta turma, que agora estava prestando atenção no professor, se inclinou e disse:

-Número 2, letra B da prova. A resposta é Galileu.

Ele me deu uma resposta da prova. Incrível. Te adoro, Iruka. A partir daí, passei a prestar mais atenção na aula de Biologia. E ganhei, só em UM BIMESTRE, 1,5 extras na média.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eu gosto muito de História, por quatro motivos básicos:

1: Eu sou MUITO boa na matéria.

2: O professor é MUITO lindo.

3: O professor ME adora.

4: A Karin (lembram daquela PESTE DOS INFERNOS que eu citei antes? Então, é ela) é HORRÍVEL na matéria.

O Kakashi é legal, só não gosta de conversa excessiva e fora de hora. Ele estava explicando uma matéria chata pra caramba, e a Karin estava tagarelando descontroladamente com a idiota da amiguinha dela, a Kin. O Kakashi não daqueles professores idiotas ou injustos que pedem para o aluno calar a boca e esquecem o caso. Ele gosta de comprovar se o aluno tem MESMO o direito de conversar, afinal, se o aluno souber a matéria e os outros também, poderiam conversar SEM ATRAPALHAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGUÉM. Mas a KARIN SEQUER OUVIU A PERGUNTA, que era muito fácil, por sinal. Ao ver a vaca velha (lê-se: Karin) conversando, Kakashi perguntou:

-Você pode me responder essa, Karin?Parece que você já sabe tudo...

Karin mordeu o lábio e olhou para os lados, em busca de apoio. A Temari, que estava atrás dela, cutucou-a e disse:

-Diz petróleo!Diz!

Karin sorriu para Kakashi e disse triunfante:

-PETRÓLEO!!!

A turma riu. Karin olhou para os lados, dessa vez confusa, e depois para trás:

-Por que você fez isso, Temari???

-Por causa da bolada de ontem, que quase quebrou minha mão, na aula de Ed. Física!

Kakashi pigarreou e a turma fez silêncio. Depois, perguntou:

-Tem certeza de que o _último rei monárquico de Roma_ foi PETRÓLEO?

Karin ia se justificar, mas Temari perguntou:

-Posso responder?

-Sim, Temari.

-O último rei monárquico de Roma foi Tarquínio, O Soberbo.

Kakashi elogiou Temari e depois se dirigiu a Karin:

-Estude mais, mocinha, ou irá reprovar. E eu não passo NINGUÉM de graça.

Karin ia protestar, mas o sinal tocou e Kakashi deixou Karin falando sozinha

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Kurenai, de Geografia, é muito legal, e realmente me AMA.É ISSO AÍ.Tudo que ela precisa de um favor, é sempre assim:

-Sakura, você faz isso pra mim?

Kankurou,um colega de classe,irmão do Gaara e da Temari, diz que esse é o bordão da Kurenai.E é mesmo.

A aula dela não é tãããão emocionante.É só explicação e "Sakura, você faz isso pra mim?" a aula inteira!!!Não que eu não goste dela, mas às vezes é chato...e engraçado também.Às vezes a Hinata (é isso aí, minha amiga tímida!) chega do nada e acaba, sem querer,falando junto com a Kurenai: "Sakura, você faz isso pra mim?"

Bem, sobre ela, é só isso mesmo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O professor de Física, o DOIDO DE PEDRA do Ebisu, adora passar cantadas "prontas", por sinal, em todas as meninas da sala. Mas ele sempre dirige a maioria delas pra Ino.A minha amiga, além de ser loira do olho azul-celeste, tem corpo de modelo.Teve um dia que a Ino tava com dúvida num exercício e foi na mesa do Ebisu tirar as dúvidas.O IDIOTA,RETARDADO,ESTÚPIDO,PERVERTIDO,MONGOL,PREGUIÇOSO,ARROZ(N/A:gíria usada para quem adora paquerar as meninas)QUE NUM SABE FAZER NEM METADE DOS EXERCÍCIOS QUE ELE MESMO PASSA,(nossa,foi mal os xingamentos,mas eu detesto Física)começou a "cantar" a minha amiga!Ino também não gosta dele, e foi curta e grossa:

-Ah, Jiraya, cala essa boca logo e vê se me explica essa droga de exercício pra eu sair logo daqui... Sua mesa fede a sakê... Ou é você?

As meninas riram, e boa parte dos meninos também. Gaara, que senta do meu lado, pareceu apertar a caneta azul na mão com muita força.Dei uma risadinha.Estou começando a achar que o Gaara demonstra sentimentos sim...Olhei pra frente e vi Jiraya com um sorrisinho pervertido no rosto que eu não gostei.

-Vamos Ebisu- Ino tinha um tom de medo na voz- Me explica

Ebisu riu e passou o braço no ombro de Ino. Ela tentou se afastar

-Vou te explicar o exercício, meu anjo...

-Professor... -falou Ino

-Olha, primeiro você tem que elevar ao cub...

-Pára.

Me surpreendi ao ver Gaara de pé e mais ainda quando ele disse "pára."É isso aí.Gaara.

Ebisu riu-se, convencido.

-Está me desafiando, Sabaku?

-E se estiver?- disse Gaara, frio.

Ebisu largou Ino. Esta enrubesceu. Ino sempre gostou de Gaara.

-Gaara, o que est...

-Yamanaka, pra sua mesa. E Sabaku, sente-se, se não quiser ser suspenso.

Gaara continuou em pé.

-Sabaku, você está suspenso.

Gaara deu de ombros e saiu da sala,indiferente,não sem antes olhar pra Ino, e pelo o que eu vi, ESBOÇAR MUITO ESBOÇADO, um sorriso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Jiraya é professor de Química, e é tão legal quanto o Iruka. Bem, às vezes ele é chato, mas ele só fica jogando o livro no chão pra ver a calcinha das meninas, já que o uniforme é saia!

A HINATA, sim, ela mesma, deu um chute nele quando ele tentou ver a calcinha dela, e disse que foi sem querer.O Chouji, um menino gordinho da minha sala, espalhou pra todo mundo, e Jiraya foi a piada do mês.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Tsunade é professora de Inglês e já morou nos EUA. Ela é bem legal, e os meninos _babam_ por ela.Ela é loira dos olhos cor de caramelo,e tem uns peitões de assustar criança desmamada.E é muito elegante.Desleixada, mas elegante.

O Kiba, um menino com um cachorro chamado Akamaru, mandou o cachorro rasgar o decote dela durante o recreio.QUASE deu certo.O pobre do Akamaru saltou no decote, mas ela arremessou o cachorro do outro lado do corredor.Ah,eu não falei:ela tem uma força realmente INCRÍVEL.Ela deve ficar horas na academia pra ter aquele corpo.Os garotos se jogam pra cima dela.E eu já disse isso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Orochimaru é professor de espanhol, e é uma completa BICHA. É isso aí, meu amiguinho. Ele tem um cabelo gigante,é emo, usa brincos gigantesco e só usa roupa lilás e rosa MUITO pink.E sempre que entra na sala, ele diz:

-Buenos dias, Sasukeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke faz cara feia pra ele.E depois,Orochimaru acrescenta:

-Soy una diva catalana!("sou uma diva" em espanhol)

Cara,ele é muito chato.MESMO.Além de sempre passar dever, a bicha dos infernos só fala com a Karin e as amigas.Eu DETESTO ele!!!!!!!E aparentemente, _ela _também me detesta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eu não sei o que acontece direito na aula de Literatura, já que eu quase sempre durmo na aula.Eu sou muito boa em Literatura, mas me diz PRA QUÊ eu vou ficar ouvindo o professor Asuma idolatrar Shakespeare e recitando versos decassílabos de Camões?As únicas pessoas que ficam acordadas na aula são o Neji, que gosta de Literatura e a metida da Tayuya, que AMA o Asuma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O Gai, professor de Ed. Física,simplesmente AMA O Rock Lee,um garoto de sobrancelhas espessas e idêntico a ele.Uma vez, o Lee quebrou a perna e não podia fazer a aula do Gai.O cara ficou duas semanas melancólico,já que seu melhor aluno não estava fazendo sua aula.

Quando o Lee chegou, o Gai viu de longe e gritou, correndo em direção ao aluno:

-LEE!

Lee respondeu:

-GAI SENSEI!

-LEE!

-GAI SENSEI!

Bem...os dois invadiram o campo de futebol,Gai tropeçou em alguém e cai em cima do Lee.Resultado:Lee e Gai com os braços quebrados.De nada adiantou tanto drama com a chegada do Lee,porque ele e Gai ficaram sem fazer e dar aula por duas semanas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A aula de Artes é uma das mais _estúpidas_ da face da Terra. É isso aí. Eles demoram um ano pra chegar à sala e mais dois anos pra organizar a turma. E o pior é que cada um tem uma mania. O Deidara, o emo loiro, AMA pocar a régua na mesa. Quando eu digo "POCAR", EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO. Juro. Ou ele poca a régua ou ele faz uma boa rachadura nela.Ele sempre diz que "A arte é um estouro!", e faz questão de comprovar essa "teoria",por sinal...O Tobi,aquela besta redonda,costuma chegar na sala com uma máscara laranja que parece um pirulito de laranja,pra ver se ele chama a atenção.Resultado:ele só deixa a turma mais bagunçada.Mas ele não percebi isso.O Sasori tem uma cara de quem quer morrer.Bem, essa é a tática dele:falar que ele vai morrer.Bem, isso é bem cruel, mas a turma agradeceria.

Teve um dia, lá pela metade do ano, os "três patetas", como diz a Ino, resolveram passar um trabalho super idiota. Nós tínhamos que desenhar os seguintes itens: uma paisagem, uma coisa engraçada, um sonho maluco e o que você mais odeia. A Tenten, apesar de adorar desenhar, DETESTA os três professores.. Por isso, quando o Deidara explicou o trabalho,ela falou:

-Ah,bom,vai chover 3 certos professores nesse trabalho...

Sasori se virou e disse:

-Como assim?

-Ora, vamos começar: uma paisagem... Bem, Tobi tem cara de paisagem, parece um PIRULITO laranja... E você me dá a idéia de como é a paisagem do hospício, Sasori...O Deidara...Bem, ele parece um SOL AMBULANTE, então eu já tenho a_s_ minha_s_!

-COMO?- perguntou Tobi.

-Uma coisa engraçada... A aula de vocês três!Se bem que ela tá mais pra _RETARDADA_, mas serve... É só fazer o Deidara pocando montes de réguas e falando "_a arte é um estouro_", com uma loooooonga franja EMO loira; depois, eu desenho o Tobi com a máscara ridícula dele... Ah!E por fim, o Sasori fazendo o maior drama, falando que vai morrer... Aliás, morre logo, você faria um grande favor!

A essa altura, a turma toda prestava atenção no barraco, em silêncio pela primeira vez em uma aula de Artes.

-EU NÃO SOU EMO!!!-guinchou Deidara

-Tirando a escandalosa interrupção, vamos continuar. Onde eu parei?Ah, sim. Um sonho maluco. Eu tenho muitos durante a aula de Biologia. Mas o pior foi um sonho, ou pior, pesadelo, que eu tive na aula de vocês: sonhei que o Deidara tinha cortado o cabelo!Olha que absurdo!E perder a chance de ter a maior franja emo do mundo?Enquanto isso, Tobi ia distribuindo pirulitos de laranja e uma máscara igual a dele!E o Sasori, foi a melhor parte: ele resolveu freqüentar um psicóloga!!!!!!!!!

Todo mundo rolava de rir. Os três professores continuavam boquiabertos.

-E o que eu mais odeio... Bem, acho que já está claro! Eu ODEIO a aula de vocês!Pronto, já estruturei meu trabalho!Agora entendeu, Sasori, ou que eu quis dizer, _ou_ _quer que eu desenhe?_

O comentário de Tenten gerou gargalhadas gerais. Fervendo de raiva, Sasori falou surpreendentemente aos berros:

-SE VOCÊ ENTREGAR SEU TRABALHO ASSIM, VAI TIRAR ZERO!!!

Tenten deu de ombros:

-Que seja.

Uma semana depois, eles recolheram o trabalho. E não é que a Tenten fez o trabalho do jeito que ela disse?

Passados dois dias, Deidara invadiu a aula da Anko pra entregar os trabalhos. A nota da Tenten?ZERO!!!!!!!!É isso aí!Redondinho!E o que a doida da minha amiga fez?Começou a rir! Eu perguntei porque ela estava rindo.Ela me respondeu, misteriosa:

-Espere e verá.

Cinco minutos depois, o diretor Sarutobi (um velho muito bagaçado, cá entre nós), apareceu e chamou a Tenten.

Eu, Ino, Hinata e Temari aguardamos ansiosamente a chegada de Tenten. Quando ela chegou, deu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Chegou e foi logo explicando:

-O velho Sarutobi chamou os "três patetas" e eu pra conversarmos. Ele disse que ficou sabendo da minha nota e quis ver meu trabalho.Ele adorou meus desenhos, e o doido disse que eu merecia dez.Resultado:um dez muito bem dado, pelo próprio diretor, no meu trabalho!

Rindo, perguntei:

-Como você sabia que o Sarutobi ia te chamar?

Tenten riu:

-Eu falei com ele que ia tirar zero, ele disse que eu era uma aluna muito capaz e que não ia tirar zero, mas eu _tinha _tirado!

Rimos muito durante o dia, e os três patetas de Artes nunca mais deram um zero pra Tenten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os meus horários são tão horríveis que sequer merecem ser mencionados. Sem exagero.É isso aí.Bem,é isso que eu tenho a dizer sobre a minha escola e seus desastres.

**Oi, genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ta aí mais um capítulo...Demorou mas chegou,né!!!!**

**Gente mil desculpas pela demora,mas é que eu tava com semana de prova final na escola, e ficou MUITO difícil escrever!!!!!!**

**Agradeço muito pelas reviews que eu recebi,e não deixem de mandar mais!!! n.n**

**Espero que vocês gostem...**

**Xauzinho...**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	3. O Concurso de Bandas

**Capítulo 3: O Concurso de Bandas**

Bem, depois de muitas apresentações, (e eu espero que vocês não tenham morrido de tédio) vou começar a REALMENTE narrar os fatos da minha tão estranha e desventurada vida. Vou logo avisando: não é recomendável ler o que se segue abaixo. (N/A: LÓGICO QUE É RECOMENDADO LER! SEM REVIEWS, EU VOU MORRER FALIDA E CHEIA DE DESGOSTO!!! CONTINUEM LENDO, POR FAVOR...)

É lógico que eu não vou dizer que eu acordo todos os dias, bato no despertador, (como se isso adiantasse... ¬¬) praguejo em voz baixa, troco de roupa, desço as escadas, tomo café da manhã, calço a sapatilha do uniforme (uniforme estilo colegial: saia curta tipo rodada, blusa de manga curta, lenço que parece uma gravatinha, meia e sapatilha - N/A: quem já viu Sakura Card Captors tem uma idéia de como é mais ou menos), pego minha mochila, caminho até a escola, chego na escola e. Agora que vocês já dormiram com essa descrição maçante da minha maçante vida, eu posso continuar a minha história. (N/A: não liguem pra isso... rsrsrs)

Eu estava sentada em um banco do pátio do colégio, no meu abençoado recreio, conversando animadamente com a Hinata e com a Temari. Estava tudo MUITO tranqüilo até eu ouvir a besta ambulante da Karin gritar histericamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ai, o que será agora? Ela percebeu que tem cinco dedos na mão ou quebrou uma unha? – resmungou Temari. Rindo do comentário maldoso dela, olhei pro lado onde Karin estava, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Não precisei me esforçar muito, já que Karin saiu gritando pra todo mundo o que a fez gritar.

-O CONCURSO DE BANDAS!O CONCURSO DE BANDAS!VAI TER NESSE ANO!!!A BANDA VENCEDORA VAI TOCAR NO BAILE DE FIM DE ANO!!!!!!!!AAAH!!!EU TENHO QUE CHAMAR O SASUKE!SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bem, me deixa explicar: todo o ano, na antiga escola, tinha um concurso de bandas. A Karin e o grupo dela sempre participam... E vencem. Também! Era a banda mais decente, ou melhor, mais apresentável! De vez em quando, aparece um maluco vestido de panqueiro ou um pagodeiro de meia-tigela, mas nada de mais. Tudo bem, a Karin convence até, mas quem canta mesmo são as amigas dela. E o Rock Lee, o coitado, burro como uma porta, toca guitarra na banda dela, e toca bem pra caramba. E também tem o Kiba, que baba pela Karin (ele é legal, mas tem mau-gosto... ), que toca bateria. A Kin toca baixo e a Tayuya toca teclado. A Karin é uma anta e não faz nada.

Não posso negar... Eu sempre quis fazer uma banda, eu tenho que admitir que canto bem, e que toco violão bem... Mas, eu tenho... Um probleminha de palco, sabe? Insegurança... Eu até gostaria de participar...

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Acordei dos meus devaneios ao ouvir alguém me gritar. Era Tenten.

-Você ficou sabendo??????????Do concurso?

-Ah, fiquei sim...

Ino se aproximou.

-Sabe, a gente podia formar uma banda, entende? Seria legal...Eu arranjaria o figurino...Cantaria...

Na verdade, eu me animei um pouco. Fui bem cautelosa na hora de ver se tínhamos chance.

-Ah... E SE a gente formar uma banda... Quem vai participar?

Temari pareceu se interessar:

-Olha, lá em casa mesmo, a gente pode dar uma olhada...

-Em casa? – estranhou Hinata.

-É, vai ver alguém se interessa e...

Nesse momento, ouvimos Karin gritar de novo, mais alto ainda:

-**COMO ASSIM??????SASUKE UCHIHA, VOCÊ ESTÁ **_**RECUSANDO**_** MEU CONVITE PERFEITO PRA PARTICIPAR DA MINHA **_**ESPETACULAR**_** BANDA????**

**-**Não enche, Karin... – resmungou Sasuke, sentado num galho de uma árvore, com o MP3 na mão, parecendo tentar o volume mais do que o aparelho permitia.

-**ME RESPONDE!!!!**

-Você é surda?Qual parte do "NÃO" você não entendeu, hein??? NÃO É NÃO! – disse Sasuke, parecendo irritado (para a minha alegria) com a baranga. Ele saltou do galho e começou a andar.

**-****SASUKE! VOLTA AQUI! VOCÊ TEM QUE ACEITAR! QUAL É O PROBLEMA? EU TE AMO, VOLTA AQUI E... NÃO ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

O sinal bateu, e toda a escola voltou pras suas respectivas salas, comentando o escândalo. Eu e as meninas combinamos de perguntar aos meninos depois da aula se eles se interessavam.

O resto das aulas passou lenta e tediosamente. Pra variar, a BICHA LOUCA do Orochimaru fez um discurso sobre como a Karin canta bem em espanhol, e ainda por cima, passou dever de casa!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voltei pra casa bem depressa, correndo, ansiosa. Cheguei em casa suada, e com fome também.Olhei em volta, e fiquei feliz em ver que fui a primeira a chegar. Ia começar a comemorar quando ouvi alguém cantando baixo. Uma voz bonita, _muito_ bonita... Eu a conhecia muito bem, tinha certeza... Mas não me lembrava... Fiquei hipnotizada por alguns segundos, e resolvi me aproximar lentamente, sem fazer barulho nenhum... A voz vinha do sofá, e quando fui me aproximando, vi quem era.

_Sasuke._

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Comecei a suar frio. A mochila que eu segurava com a mão escorregou e quase caiu. Sasuke estava deitado no sofá, sua mochila largada num canto da sala. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus tênis jogados de lado, sua gravata desamarrada em volta do pescoço.

Ai. Ele é tão lindo.

Meu Deus é a terceira vez que tento falar alguma coisa e não consigo!!!Eu preferi ali, olhando pra ele feito um babuíno retardado com problema de gagueira (isso existe????? O.o).

Eu sabia que ninguém ia chegar, porque as meninas iam passar um bom tempo vendo as regras do concurso, e os meninos, pelo menos a maioria, estavam jogando futebol. Shikamaru estava fazendo uma pesquisa de Geografia (extremamente atrasada) na biblioteca, e Gaara... Bem, esse daí não almoça em casa, então não faz muita diferença... Sasuke devia pensar a mesma coisa, já que ele poderia estar muito bem no quarto dele. Não que eu esteja reclamando...

Uma idéia maligna e ao mesmo tempo, genial, veio na minha mente: Sasuke cantava tão bem, e sabia tocar guitarra... E se ele pudesse... Participar da nossa banda?Se a gente chegar a formar uma, quem sabe... Huum...

Percebi um pequeno movimento na mão de Sasuke, que me tirou dos meus devaneios. Deve estar mudando de música... Resolvi me mexer. Por mais que eu quisesse, não podia ficar ali, parada, como uma doida de hospício.

Tirei minhas sapatilhas e minhas meias e com a mochila na mão, fui em direção à ala oeste, a das meninas. Eu devia era mudar pra ala oeste do _hospício,_ isso sim... Pra quê, babar pelo Sasuke? Ele _sequer _olha pra mim! Quando, porém, ia colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta (nããão, na maçaneta da parede...), ouvi uma voz me chamar:

-_Sakura._

Minha mão parou no ar. Me virei vagarosamente, o rosto pegando fogo:

-Sim?

-Você chegou agora?

-Sim, há alguns minutos. Eu... Estava... Vendo se deixei meu livro de história pra trás...!

-Hum...

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Abri a boca pra falar, e dessa vez, as palavras milagrosamente saíram... Só que muito rápido.

-_Vocêquerparticipardeumabandacomigoemaisalgumaspessoas?_

É isso aí. As palavras saíram grudadas desse jeito mesmo. Sasuke me olhou de um jeito curioso e fez a pergunta mais simples do mundo:

-O quê?

Corei ainda mais e olhei para o chão. Disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça:

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Mas eu quero que você repita devagar.

A essa altura, meu rosto ardia tanto que eu não conseguia pensar direito. Juro. Comecei a falar, mas...

-Você quer part...

-SASUKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!VOCÊ PARTICIPA DE UMA BANDA COM A GENTE??????????????

É isso aí. A PRAGA do Naruto abriu a porta e entrou gritando. Meu queixo caiu de leve, e eu tive a impressão de Sasuke ter franzido o cenho.

-HEIN SASUKE? RESPONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Eu... -Sasuke olhou pra mim de esguelha- Vou pensar...

Nós almoçamos separadamente, já que a cozinha não é coletiva. Eu comi com muita pressa, já que as garotas não queriam revelar o que elas sabiam sobre o concurso.

Terminado o almoço, todos desceram, até o Shikamaru, que gosta de dormir depois do almoço, e Gaara, que não gosta de muitas coisas.

-OK – começou Ino – as regras do concurso dizem que a banda não tem número exato de pessoas, vai de um até quantas as pessoas quiserem, desde que todo mundo faça alguma coisa. Não é permitido o uso de play-back, logicamente.

-A escola só irá fornecer equipamentos de som, como as caixas e as tomadas. Não pode usar equipamento de som que seja de fora. Os instrumentos, como guitarras, baterias e baixos devem ser arranjados pela banda. – continuou Hinata.

- Até aí, tá bem simples – comentou Neji

-Agora vem a tijolada: a banda tem que montar um show. – terminou Tenten

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ???????????????????????-exclamaram Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e eu.

Temari balançou a cabeça.

-É verdade. Lá estava escrito que os shows vão ser em dias diferentes, apesar do risco de plágio. Senão, o "público" fica cansado. A escola vai deixar a gente usar o palco do ginásio, que não é pequeno. O repertório é à escolha da banda. Ela precisa, logicamente, ter um nome, a banda. O resto, a gente se vira: figurino, decoração do palco... E a banda precisa de um produtor.

-EU ACHEI QUE ERA SÓ PRA TOCAR UMA MÚSICA!!!!!!! – berrou Naruto

-Nós também, Naruto, não grite – resmungou Shikamaru

-Bem... Agora, nós temos que ver uma coisa... Quem quer participar? - perguntei

Todos levantaram a mão, menos Sasuke e Gaara

-Você não precisa tocar Gaara... – disse Temari, com um olhar assassino

Gaara olhou pra Temari com um olhar mais assassino ainda. Seu olhar correu a sala toda, e Gaara fechou os olhos e levantou a mão.

-Posso ser o "produtor", se é que eu faço alguma coisa – disse Gaara

-Agora só falta você, Sasuke... – disse eu. Ele me olhou e murmurou mais para si do que para todos:

-Uma banda... Talvez seja uma boa idéia... Talvez eu deva... Hum... – suspirou e deu um meio sorriso – Tudo bem – e levantou a mão

-Ótimo!Agora precisamos ver quem vai fazer o quê... – disse Ino, animada- Vamos por partes... Quem aqui toca...

-ACORDA SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou Temari no ouvido do pobre. Shikamaru acordou com um salto e Temari, que estava sentada no braço do sofá onde Shikamaru estava e caiu em cima dele. Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos, se encarando, próximos. Gaara, que estava em pé num canto da sala, pigarreou, e Naruto disse, sorrindo:

-Se os dois pombinhos querem namorar, é melhor ir a outro lugar... A gente tá trabalhando...

-Continuando – disse Ino – Quem aqui toca bateria?

Naruto começou a acenar freneticamente, quase acertando Sasuke e Neji

-Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,Eu,EU!!!!!!!!-disse

Naruto, aumentando a voz gradativamente.

-Ah... OK temos o Naruto – assumiu Neji – e guitarra?

Neji, Sasuke e Temari levantaram a mão.

-Três guitarras? – perguntou Hinata – Não sei se dá muito certo... Acho que... Só duas acho que está bom...

-É Hinata tem razão... Vamos ter que fazer... Tipo um teste, né? – disse Tenten.

Então nós fizemos o teste. Temari toca muito bem, e Sasuke também (rimou n.n'), mas Neji se atrapalhou um pouco e acabou quase tacando a guitarra no chão e se estatelando junto. Ele ficou um pouco chateado, e disse que ele gostava de tocar só como hobbie.

- Uma bateria, duas guitarras... Precisamos de um baixo – disse Shikamaru

-Eu toco – disse Hinata

-Então, já temos uma baixista talentosa e bonita!- disse Naruto – Qual é o próximo passo?

Hinata ficou muito vermelha.

-O próximo passo – respondeu Sasuke – É achar um tecladista.

-Eu sei tocar teclado- disseram Neji e Tenten em uníssono. Os dois coraram, e Tenten virou a cabeça violentamente, e Neji apenas baixou os olhos.

-Bem, vamos fazer outro teste.

O teste foi feito, e Neji ganhou. Os dois estavam desacostumados, mas Neji se ajeitou mais rápido que Tenten, vencendo.

-Alguém aqui toca alguma outra coisa? – perguntou Shikamaru

Fui a única a levantar a mão.

-O que você toca?- perguntou Shikamaru

-Violão- respondi

-Ótimo- disse Shikamaru

-Bom, agora precisamos de vocalistas! – disse Tenten

-Eu acho isso muito delicado- eu comecei- precisa de testes, _muitos_ testes.Quem quer cantar?

Levantaram a mão eu, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji e Naruto.

-E você, Sasuke?- as palavras escapuliram da minha boca

-Não- ele respondeu

-Mas você canta bem!

Todos me olharam, surpresos.

_-Você_ ouviu _ele_ cantando?- perguntou Temari

-Sim, antes de vocês chegarem. – Me dirigi a Sasuke – Você topa?

Encarei Sasuke nos seus profundos olhos ônix.

-Que seja – disse ele. Yes!!!

-Comecemos, então!- exclamei

Tenten começou cantando, e oi muito bem. Depois veio a Ino, a Hinata, o Neji e o Naruto, que me surpreendeu: canta muito bem. Por fim, Sasuke foi lindo e depois... EU.

Gaara pegou uma tigela, papéis e canetas e pediu que cada um escrevesse os 3 melhores. Recolheu os papéis e depois de 5 minutos, anunciou:

-Os vencedores são...

-Dá licença Gaara!EU anuncio!- disse Ino, irritada com a falta de entusiasmo de Gaara. Ela caminhou até ele, sem encará-lo. Quando chegou onde ele estava, Gaara não lhe entregou o papel com o resultado. Ino olhou para os olhos verdes de Gaara, que encontrou os seus azul-celestes. Eles se encararam por um tempo, e Ino estendeu a mão, pedindo o papel, e Gaara finalmente lhe entregou, roçando seus dedos nos de Ino. Esse simples toque fez a loira corar. Ela olhou o papel por um tempo e finalmente disse:

-Os vencedores são apenas os vocalistas principais. Os outros cantam algumas músicas, sem dúvida, senão seria injustiça. Os vencedores são... Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura!!!!

Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir aquilo!!!!!!Comemorei, gritei,dancei, pulei, e Naruto fez o mesmo, só que mais exageradamente, e quase quebrou um abajur que tinha numa mesinha da sala. Sasuke apenas sorriu, e descruzou os braços.

-E você Shikamaru, o que vai fazer? – perguntei

-Vejam se vocês concordam: vocês precisam de alguém pra acender as luzes, fazer efeitos, não?Então, eu faço isso. É muito problemático, mas... Eu vou fazer.

Todos comemoraram. Começava ali um novo talento.

Ficou assim a divisão:

**Sakura:** vocalista e violão

**Sasuke: **guitarra e vocalista

**Naruto: **bateria e vocalista

**Hinata: **baixo e vocalista 2

**Neji:** teclado e vocalista 2

**Tenten: **vocalista 2 e teclado (quando o Neji vai cantar)

**Ino: **vocalista 2

**Temari: **guitarra e voz de fundo (segunda voz)

**Shikamaru:** luzes e efeitos

**Gaara: **produtor

**(N/A:ISSO QUE VAI OCORRER AGORA É IMPORTANTÍSSIMO!!!!)**

-OH, OH!!-berrou Naruto de repente.

-O que foi Tenten?- perguntou Neji.

-NÓS, DIGO, NOSSA BANDA, NÃO TEM NOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-berrou Tenten

-Ih!Esquecemos disso!!!!-desesperou-se Ino. – é o fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!!

-CALMA, INO!- berrou Neji

-A gente vai arranjar um jeito... TENHO CERTEZA!!- disse eu, esperando estar certa...

AVISO HIPER IMPORTANTE!!!!

**Hello,GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mais um capítulo!!!E esse é bem importante pra história!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gente, esse capítulo tem uma missão pra todos os leitores: ACHAR UM NOME PRA BANDA DA SAKURA!!!!Isso é muito difícil, e eu deixo isso na criatividade de todos vocês, que lêem minha fic e deixam reviews, e me dão ânimo pra continuar escrevendo!!!!Espalhem a notícia e dêem sugestões!**

**Bjos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	4. Preparativos, decisões e malandragens

**Capítulo 4: Preparativos, decisões e malandragens**

_-OH, OH!!-berrou Naruto de repente._

_-O que foi Tenten?- perguntou Neji._

_-NÓS, DIGO, NOSSA BANDA, NÃO TEM NOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-berrou Tenten_

_-Ih!Esquecemos disso!!!!-desesperou-se Ino. – é o fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!!_

_-CALMA INO!- berrou Neji_

_-A gente vai arranjar um jeito... TENHO CERTEZA!!- disse eu, esperando estar certa..._

Depois de dizer isso, eu comecei a pensar num jeito de conseguir o nome da nossa banda. Todo mundo deixou a festa e se largou num sofá. Olhei pra todos ao meu redor e vi que assim como eu, ainda estavam de uniforme. Pelo visto, todos estavam ansiosos demais pra trocar de roupa depois do almoço. Ficamos olhando para o teto alguns cinco constrangedores minutos de silêncio, até Tenten quebrá-lo (o silêncio, não o teto):

-Não me surpreende...

-O que não te surpreende? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Que a gente tenha se esquecido de colocar um nome na banda.

-Por quê? – perguntou Naruto

Na hora, entendi o que Tenten quis dizer, e respondi por ela:

-Nós só decidimos algumas poucas coisas. Falta muito ainda: decoração, figurino, repertório... E por aí vai.

Hinata se levantou e disse:

-Vou até o colégio pegar uma cópia da folha de regras. Nós só olhamos o principal. Sequer olhamos sobre datas!

-Eu vou com você, Hinata. - disse Naruto. Hinata ficou muito vermelha, e abriu a boca pra falar, mas não saiu nada. Por fim, balançou a cabeça, concordando. Os dois saíram de casa.

-Acho que podemos adiantar algumas coisas... Podemos decidir o estilo do figurino.

-A Sakura pode desenhar nossas roupas, e eu posso arranjá-las. - disse Ino

-Você costura?- perguntou Temari

-Lógico que não, vou à costureira pra arrumar as roupas. - respondeu Ino

-Tá, e decoração?- continuou Neji

-Pode deixar isso com a gente. – disse Tenten

-Tá, o que mais a gente pode adiantar? – perguntou Gaara

-AAAH, acho que... É... Só? - disse Temari

-É só isso. Temos que esperar Naruto e Hinata agora, e eles vão demorar BASTANTE. – concluí eu.

Mais um minuto de silêncio. Resolvi falar alguma coisa:

-Eu... Vou... Subir e... Trocar de roupa! É, é isso. Vocês vêm? Ino? Tenten? Temari?-isso foi uma ótima desculpa, considerando que todo mundo estava de uniforme.

-Eu vou Sakura... - disse Tenten

-E vocês duas, não vêm?

-Não... -disseram Ino e Temari, em uníssono.

-Vem Tenten. – e caminhei com Tenten em direção a porta que dava pro corredor, que dava pra duas portas em direções opostas.

Subimos para nossos respectivos quartos e trocamos de roupa. Tenten se trocou em dois minutos, mas eu demorei dez pra me trocar.

-Sakura, sua lesma, vai logo! – disse Tenten, do lado de fora do meu quarto

-Pode entrar- gritei de dentro do quarto

Tenten entrou e se jogou na minha cama. Ela usava um short preto e uma blusa daquelas de amarrar no pescoço roxa. Eu escolhi uma blusa vermelha de alcinha e um short _jeans. _Coloquei uma tornozeleira prateada no pé (não, na mão!) e saímos do quarto.

Tenten resmungou alguma coisa e nós descemos as escadas, paramos na cozinha pra beber alguma coisa e saímos da ala oeste.

Quando íamos chegando à porta que dava pra sala coletiva, uma idéia maligna me veio à cabeça: invadir a ala leste, dos meninos. Do jeito que eles são, devem deixar a porta aberta... Reparei que Tenten não era nada discreta e olhava pra porta feito uma bocó.

-Sakura, você tá pensando o mesmo que eu? – ela perguntou.

-Se você estiver pensando em invadir a ala leste, estou. - respondi

Tenten riu e andou cautelosamente até a porta e girou a maçaneta. Sorrimos ao perceber que os meninos são MESMO muito idiotas e relaxados, e deixam a porta aberta... **¬¬'...**

Fomos entrando vagarosamente, e vimos que estávamos numa cozinha. Quer dizer, aquilo deve ter sido, num passado muito distante, uma cozinha. A pia estava lotada de louças, o lixo estava quase transbordando e havia três litros de refrigerante na mesa, os três pela metade. Tenten e eu olhamos ao redor e vimos uma porta, que dava pra um corredor. O corredor dava pra uma escada, para o acesso do segundo andar, onde havia três quartos. Vimos muita bagunça do quarto do Naruto, que parecia uma despensa com paredes laranja que ele mesmo pintou, e vimos toda a organização do quarto de Gaara.

-Sakura, achamos o quarto do Neji!!!!!!!!! – exclamou Tenten, animada, quando chegamos ao último quarto do segundo andar. O quarto dele era bem legal: não era tão organizado, tinha algumas coisas jogadas, mas era legal. – Eu vou ficar aqui! – concluiu Tenten. Deixei-a lá, "babando" pelas coisas do Neji, que ela tanto gostava, e segui, à procura do quarto de Sasuke.

Subi para o terceiro e último andar. Passei pelo quarto do Shikamaru, a porta aberta e a cama desarrumada, e por um banheiro. E finalmente, no fim do corredor, vi o quarto de Sasuke: era um pouco mais organizado que o de Neji, mas não chegava perto da organização de Gaara. As paredes eram de um tom de azul. A cama tinha o lençol azul também, só que escuro. Eu sempre soube que ele gostava de azul. Vi o MP3 de Sasuke em cima do travesseiro, e largada sobre a cama, a guitarra, e perto de uma escrivaninha preta, bem larga, os pedais dela (guitarra). Do lado da cama, havia um guarda-roupa. Em cima da escrivaninha vi o livro de Física, e mais um monte de papéis, que reconheci como dever de casa de Matemática. Também havia um computador, que Sasuke deixara ligado, só com o monitor "apagado". Ia ligar o monitor quando vi uma camisa preta jogada em cima da cama, perto da guitarra e do MP3.

_Aquela _camisa preta. Sim, eu sabia muito bem que camisa era aquela. Eu a dei pra Sasuke de presente de aniversário no dia 23 de julho, ano passado. Aliás, não posso deixar de comentar, todo mundo dá uma camisa pra ele, todo ano, de aniversário. Na verdade, esse ano todo mundo _exceto eu_ deu uma camisa de presente pra ele. Eu estava cansada de camisas, e Sasuke provavelmente também. Decidi dar uma coisa diferente, que marcasse Sasuke. O que eu dei? Um cordão. Uma correntinha, digamos. Daquelas que mais da metade da população masculina mundial tem, de prata, fina e discreta, não daquelas grossonas que os cantores de Hap falidos (e não falidos também, por sinal) usam, com um pingente gigantesco de quinhentas (se não for mais caro) pratas pendurado, pesando meio quilo (deve pesar até mais). Meu presente marcou tanto que NUNCA vi Sasuke usando a correntinha. TT.TT. A partir de agora, só camisa. Uma lição aprendida na dor (nossa, que dor gigantesca, Sakura!).

Um barulho vindo do lado de fora me despertou das minhas recordações. Oh, oh! Tem alguém vindo!!!Eu tô ferrada, eu vou morrer, é o meu fim, o Sasuke tá vindo, vai me ver aqui, eu vou ser expulsa daqui, Buda me odeia, o mundo me detesta, a vida é uma praga completa e O QUÊ QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI PARADA, EU TENHO QUE ME ESCONDEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! OK, eu fiquei parecendo o Naruto e a Ino juntos. Mas, onde eu me escondo? Debaixo da cama? Dentro do guarda- roupa? Debaixo da escrivaninha? E a Tenten? Como será que ela tá?Será que o Neji também tá vindo?Quer saber? Debaixo da cama serve!

Isso tudo aconteceu em trinta segundos. Quando Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto, mal deu pra controlar a respiração. Ofegante, percebi uma desvantagem e uma vantagem no meu esconderijo: a desvantagem é que se eu colocar uma brecha muito grande entre a cama e o chão, Sasuke vai ver, afinal, ele tem instinto aguçado, e quem não veria uma coisa rosa no chão, num quarto todo azul? A vantagem é que a vista daqui de baixo não é ruim: parece que eu estou na frente dele, só que uns 30 centímetros mais pra baixo.

Sasuke me pareceu um pouco desconfiado por um momento, mas depois deu de ombros, para o meu profundo alívio.

Sasuke ligou o monitor do computador e eu pude ver o que ele estava fazendo: olhando fotos. Eram as fotos que a gente tinha tirado nas férias, que tinham acabado há um mês (N/A: eles estão em agosto). Passamos as férias na praia, nós dez, os moradores da república, foi muito divertido. Sasuke passou muitas fotos: tinha uma em que alguém tirou no momento em que os meninos tentavam afogar o Naruto, e tive que me controlar pra não rir. Além dessa foto, ele passou por uma foto de cada um sozinho, o Naruto, a Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Ino, milagrosamente o Gaara, e por fim, ele mesmo. Deve ter sido o Naruto que tirou a foto do Sasuke sorrindo, porque depois eu vi o Sasuke em posição que vai dar um soco em alguém, e depois, algum doido tirou uma foto do Naruto de olho roxo. Falando nisso, eu não vi nenhuma foto minha aí!!!! Ai, que desgosto... Vi mais um monte de fotos, que incluíam o Shikamaru babando no sofá, o Naruto se fingindo de tubarão pra assustar as meninas, a Ino gritando, a Temari tomando um "caldo" de uma onda gigantesca, Neji olhando pra Tenten, e por aí vai. Sasuke parou pra olhar melhor uma foto em que EU (Sakura), ele (Sasuke) e Naruto estávamos abraçados. Também sorri ao ver essa foto. A última foto chegou, e quase soltei um grito ao ver qual era: a minha foto. Tá, minha foto era minha, isso é normal, mas o que me intrigou é que Sasuke ficou um tempão olhando pra ela! Será que... Não Sakura, não viaja, ele deve estar vendo como você é a pessoa mais feia que ele já viu...

Sasuke desligou o computador e pegou a camisa que EU dei pra ele ano passado. É isso aí! 1 a 0 pra Sakura!!! Ele tem o guarda-roupa inteiro pra escolher, e ele escolheu a MINHA camisa!!! Se bem que ele não deve nem lembrar quem deu a camisa pra ele... ¬¬'

Ele tirou a gravata e a camisa de colégio, e eu vi, reluzindo no peito definido de Sasuke (N/A: AAAAAAH!!! Sasuke muito lindo!!! ♥.♥), a correntinha que dei pra ele. E finalmente percebi porque eu nunca vi Sasuke usando ela. Por dois simples motivos: um é que como eu disse, a correntinha é fina e discreta. O outro é que Sasuke simplesmente a usa _dentro da camisa._ E eu nunca pensei nisso. Acho que sou impertinente demais pra pensar nisso. Eu mereço. Deixei de olhar pra Sasuke por alguns instantes, perdida nos meus pensamentos, brincando silenciosamente com uma caneta que achei debaixo da cama.

Suspirei.

E percebi que cometi um erro gigantesco: com a poeira debaixo da cama, acabei engasgando, e pra não espirrar, soltei um ruído baixo, forçando a vontade de espirrar pra dentro, desesperada. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Precisava respirar.

Mas o meu ruído foi alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Sasuke. _ÓTIMO. EXCELENTE. _AGORA sim eu tô ferrada de vez. Vi Sasuke se aproximar cautelosamente, até que as únicas coisas que eu podia ver foram os pés de Sasuke.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou Sasuke, a voz séria. **AGORA** SIM ELE ME ODEIA. Praguejei em voz baixa e respondi em voz muito baixa, sem pensar, mais pra mim do que pra ele, e tenho certeza que ele ouviu, e talvez não tenha reconhecido minha voz.

-É o Monstro do Lago Ness. Estou debaixo da sua cama pra te infernizar de noite. – minha voz saiu num tom irônico. Depois dizem que a vida é o maior milagre que já foi visto pela humanidade. Depois dizem que a ironia é uma forma de se expressar, sempre com uma ponta de humor e crítica. Depois me dizem "não seja retardada, você é demais!"

Eu sou uma anta, um babuíno, retardada, estúpida, idiota, bocó, burra e. Bem, já chega de me lembrar como eu sou idiota e fazer alguma coisa.

Mas alguém fez isso antes pra mim.

_Toc Toc_

Alguém estava batendo na porta. Quem foi o ANJO que bateu na porta. Sasuke suspirou e abriu a porta. Vi Shikamaru.

-Sasuke, o Naruto e a Hinata chegaram. - disse Shikamaru

-Tá, eu vou descer. - disse Sasuke, em resposta

-É melhor descer agora, o Naruto tá tendo um ataque.

Sasuke bufou e acompanhou Shikamaru. Quando vi que era seguro, saí debaixo da cama e desci cautelosamente as escadas. Mas tenho a péssima impressão de que deixei_ alguma coisa _sair...

No segundo andar, encontrei Tenten fuçando o computador do Neji.

-Tenten, vem logo!!! – reclamei

-Sakura! Que susto... Ir? Mas já?

-A não ser que você queira que o Neji te flagre, vem logo! O Naruto e a Hinata chegaram, e daqui a pouco alguma menina vai à ala _oeste _avisar a gente!

Tenten saiu do quarto e nós descemos as escadas:

-Eu ouvi passos, quem era?- perguntou Tenten

-Primeiro era o Sasuke, e depois, o Shikamaru.

-Alguém te viu?

-Não...

-Que pena...

Lancei um olhar psicótico homicida pra Tenten.

-Retiro o que disse... – disse Tenten

Finalmente, chegamos ao fim da ala dos meninos. Fomos à nossa ala, bebemos água e voltamos pra sala.

-AAAAH, vocês FINALMENTE chegaram... – reclamou Temari

-OK, Naruto, Hinata, o regulamento é muito grande? – perguntou Ino

-Er... Na verdade, não é... – respondeu Hinata

-Algum problema? – perguntou Shikamaru, com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-... São, decisões a serem tomadas na verdade... - disse Naruto, com uma careta.

-Hinata, leia o regulamento- pediu Shikamaru

Hinata pigarreou e começou a ler:

- O regulamento diz:

"**1: Iniciativa:**

1.1: Se um aluno ou mais quiser participar do concurso, ele deve estar ciente de que é preciso responsabilidade e coerência do que está fazendo.

**2: Elementos principais pra participar do concurso (critérios a serem avaliados)**

2.1: Nome;

2.2: Produtor;

2.3: Figurino criativo;

2.3: Repertório de no máximo 18 músicas (mais aconselhável de 10 a 15);

2.4: Decoração do palco

2.5: Afinação

2.6: Instrumentos

2.7: Interagir com o público

2.8: Os participantes devem entregar uma folha ou um documento com o nome das músicas a serem apresentadas.

Os instrumentos e local de ensaio são responsabilidade do aluno ou grupo. Devem marcar horário pra ensaiar no palco do colégio.

**3: Inscrição:**

A inscrição deve ser feita até o dia 20/08/07. O grupo ou aluno deve pegar a ficha na recepção do colégio e preenchê-la.

**4:Data do Concurso:**

O concurso terá início no dia 15/09/07, por ordem de inscrição, e intervalo de dois dias entre os shows.

**5: Premiação:**

Os vencedores irão ganhar um troféu, o direito de tocar no baile do fim do ano (só da sua turma) e uma semana numa pousada."

Todos se entreolharam, surpresos.

-OK pessoal- começou Tenten- temos que decidir muitas coisas. Vamos começar pelo nosso principal problema: o nome da banda.

-É melhor que cada um dê uma sugestão- disse Neji

Todo mundo ficou pensativo por um momento:

-Hi Hi Puffy Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto? – sugeriu Naruto

- Sem chance – respondemos todos, em uníssono.

- POR QUÊ? – protestou Naruto

- Por que não tem só nós três na banda, idiota – resmungou Sasuke

-Que tal Banda Right Style?- sugeriu Tenten

- É uma boa- berrou Naruto

-E Pink Blood?- sugeriu Ino

-Legal, mas meio psicótico – disse Temari

-Friends Forever?- tentou Naruto

-MELOSO- sentenciou Gaara

-Wather Flames? - tentei

-É poético – disse Ino

-Que tal "ODIAMOS A KARIN" ou "REBELDES SEM CAUSA"?- sugeriu Naruto

-Gaara, pega o telefone e o catálogo pra gente ligar pro hospício... - reclamou Temari

- Sugere você então! – disse Naruto, emburrado

-Hum... Konoha Song?- disse Temari

-Um minuto de silêncio pela criatividade da Temari- riu- se Ino

-Eu sei que é muito problemático, mas que tal The Key?- disse Shikamaru

-Moon's Light?- arrisquei

-Sun's Light?- tentou Sasuke

-Stars of sky?- disse Hinata

-Blue Feelings?- arriscou Ino

- Desisto!- disse Temari

- Vamos sortear- sugeri

Todos concordaram.

-Cada um dá UMA sugestão, que vai ser escrita em um papel. – continuei. Entreguei papéis pra todo mundo, e todos escreveram suas opiniões.

- Os nomes que têm aqui são: The Key, Sun's Light, Moon's Light, Stars of Sky e Right Style. O resto é tudo repetido.

Coloquei os papéis numa tigela e pedi pra Hinata tirar um.

- Bem, o nome escolhido é Sun's Light! – anunciei, animada. Gostei do nome! – Todos concordam?

Os outros nove assentiram, contentes com o grande passo dado.

-E figurino? – perguntou Hinata

- Nós decidimos isso – disse Gaara – enquanto vocês estavam fora. A Sakura vai desenhar, a Ino arranja. As meninas vão decidir a decoração.

-Só falta o repertório... – comentou Temari

-Nós somos cinco meninos e cinco meninas – começou Shikamaru – isso _significaria_ uma música pra cada, mas eu, Gaara e Temari não cantamos. Mas isso não impede de ficar 5 músicas para as meninas cantarem e 5 para os meninos, mais uma música pra abrir o show, e outra pra fechar.

-Excelente Shika!!!- gritou Temari. Todos olharam pra ela, incrédulos.

-Só que eu acho melhor colocar 6 músicas pras meninas e 6 pros meninos, porque aí aumentaria o número de músicas, sem deixar o show cansativo. – disse Sasuke. Todo mundo concordou com ele

- E onde a gente ensaia? – perguntei

-Hum... Meus pais me mandaram uma carta dizendo que iam viajar por duas semanas... Eles saíram faz três dias, e disseram que se eu quiser, posso usar a casa. Minha casa é bem perto, na verdade, é só virar à direita duas vezes. A garagem é bem espaçosa, podemos ensaiar lá!!! – disse a Tenten.

Diante da aprovação de todos, começamos a decidir o repertório. Durante CINCO horas, nós ficamos conversando, rindo, debatendo, jogando almofadas e fazendo mais um monte de besteiras.

Durante nossas conversas, me deu curiosidade de saber uma coisa. Me virei para Ino:

-Ino, qual é o nome da banda da Karin?

Ino me olhou de esguelha. Depois respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto:

-Karin.

Olhei pra ela. Será que ela tá achando que eu sou idiota?

-Sim Ino, sei que a banda é da peste da Karin, mas qual é o nome da banda dela?

-O nome da banda dela é "Karin".

E desatou a rir. Comecei a rir também. Todo mundo começou a rir. Mas isso é realmente ridículo! E também é sinal de que a Karin é a pessoa mais sem criatividade que eu já vi, e também orgulhosa e... Ah! Oferecida! Não posso me esquecer do "oferecida"!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando olhei pro relógio, quase caí:

- São oito horas!!! – exclamei

-São QUE horas? – perguntou Ino

-Oito! – respondeu Neji por mim.

-Uau... Estamos aqui há... 5 horas... Que coisa de gente problemática... – disse Shikamaru, sorrindo.

-Bom, pelo menos nosso repertório está pronto!!! – exclamou Naruto. E ele tinha razão: nosso repertório estava pronto, e muito bom também! Ele ficou assim (nome da música, cantor/ banda, quem canta na Sun's Light)

1. Rockstar- Nickelback – todo mundo

2. The Best Damn Thing –Avril Lavigne – Sakura e Ino

3. Nobody's Listening – Linkin Park – Naruto e Sasuke

4. Who Knows – Avril Lavigne – Sakura e Tenten

5. Someday - Nickelback - Neji

6. When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne

7. Innocence – Avril Lavigne - Hinata

8. Why – Avril Lavigne - Sakura

9. How You Remind Me – Nickelback - Naruto

10. Shadow of the day – Linkin Park - Sasuke

11. Shut up – Simple Plan – Naruto, Sasuke e Neji

12. Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie – Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Hinata

13. Numb – Linkin Park – Naruto, Sasuke e Neji

14. Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns N' Roses – todo mundo

Pra mim, o repertório tá ótimo. Eu tenho que começar a pensar no figurino, que não vai ser muito fácil, e isso eu tenho que fazer absolutamente SOZINHA...

Comi um pedaço de pizza na cozinha, me despedi do pessoal e fui para o meu quarto. Troquei de roupa e fiquei pensando em tudo que ocorreu. O dia de hoje foi um dos melhores que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. A música vai entrar de cabeça em minha vida, e o melhor, estou com meus amigos.

Fechei os olhos. Eu estava muito cansada, ia adormecer logo, mesmo com a sensação de ter perdido alguma coisa no quarto do Sasuke...

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AI GENTE, QUE FELICIDADE!!!ESSE CAPÍTULO TÁ DEMAIS, TEM MUITA COISA BOA!!**

**UM AGRADECIMENTO A TODO MUNDO QUE TEVE A PACIÊNCIA DE LER A MINHA FIC E DAR A SUGESTÃO DE UM NOME PRA BANDA, EM ESPECIAL PRA EITIR, QUE DEU A SUGESTÃO DO NOME QUE EU ESCOLHI! FOI MUITO DIFÍCIL, VOCÊS SÃO MAIS CRIATIVOS QUE EU PRA ESSAS COISAS n.n**

**Obrigada pela paciência, pelas reviews, por tudo!Vocês me dão ânimo pra continuar!!!**

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	5. Insônia

**Capítulo 5: Insônia**

_Fechei os olhos. Eu estava muito cansada, ia adormecer logo, mesmo com a sensação de ter perdido alguma coisa no quarto do Sasuke..._

Mas eu estava completamente errada quanto ao "adormecer logo". Depois de uma hora me mexendo de um lado pro outro na cama, tirei a conclusão do óbvio: eu estava com insônia.

Já que eu estou com insônia, resolvi começar a trabalhar no figurino. Acendi a luz do abajur na minha escrivaninha, peguei algumas folhas no pacote perto da impressora do computador e comecei a pensar. Vou começar pelas garotas, que é mais fácil pra mim. Me veio primeiro inspiração pra fazer alguma coisa que todo mundo vai usar: luvas. Fiz luvas bem legais: elas vão até o cotovelo, e pega só no dedo do meio, tipo um triângulo, na região da mão. A saia... Bem, vou colocar saia com dois babados pra Tenten e Ino, com um pra Hinata e Temari (elas me pediram assim) e... Três pra mim, mas sem babados muito escandalosos. Um "poque" do lado vai ficar legal, aí todo mundo usa um short preto por baixo. Acho que vou colocar tipo um símbolo pra cada uma, talvez... Bem, eu vou colocar assim, se elas não gostarem, eu troco facilmente: pra mim, vou colocar estrela; pra Tenten... Uma florzinha vai ficar fofa; pra Ino, um coração é indiscutível; pra Hinata, acho que uma borboleta vai ficar muito meiga; e por fim, pra Temari... Essa é difícil... Se eu colocar um coelhinho, ela me mata (foi o primeiro símbolo que me veio à cabeça)... Acho que uma caveirinha vai ficar muito legal, se eu não colocar dois ossos atrás dela... É, vai ficar legal pra Temari, tá decidido! A parte mais difícil são as blusas, que cada uma tem que ter a sua. Hum... Vou começar pela Hinata: ela não é do tipo que usa tomara- que –caia, e acho que alça fina não ficaria legal... Talvez, se eu colocar uma blusa que pegue no pescoço, eu possa colocar um buraco pequeno em forma de borboleta! E é só ela colocar uma presilha de borboleta no cabelo, e pronto! Ela vai ficar perfeita!!! Pra Temari, acho que eu vou fazer blusa de alça mais - ou - menos grossa, com uma caveirinha desenhada... Vai ficar muito bom!Mas falta um calçado... Bota, sem dúvida. Se eu colocar uma tornozeleira por cima da bota (eu adoro bota assim!), vai ficar muito legal e...

_Espera._

Minha tornozeleira! Ah, meu Deus!!! Apalpei meu pé e vi que ela não tá comigo! Será que foi isso que eu deixei cair no quarto do Sasuke?! Ah, não...! Isso só acontece comigo mesmo! Fala sério!

Tentei ser otimista, pensei "Ela pode simplesmente estar na sala coletiva!", mas meu interior sabia, tinha quase certeza de que estava no quarto dele... O relógio ao meu lado bateu meia–noite. Ótimo. Será que agora é lua cheia por acaso? Não, é lua nova. Pelo menos. Isso quer dizer que hoje é já é sexta- feira, considerando que ontem foi quinta. Tenho que enfrentar ainda hoje duas aulas de matemática, uma de biologia, duas de educação física e uma de literatura (não nessa ordem).

Calcei minhas pantufas e apaguei a luz. Resolvi descer as escadas e procurar minha tornozeleira na sala. Ai... Tá tudo tão escuro... Mas se eu não quiser acordar a casa inteira, vai ter que ser assim mesmo... ¬¬'

Comecei a descer as escadas com muito cuidado, mas ainda assim, correndo. Ai, eu não acredito que perdi minha tornozeleira!!! Que raiva!!!

Pisei em falso e quase caí da escada. Daqui a pouco eu vou sair rolando escada a baixo, se não prestar atenção.

Finalmente, eu cheguei ao corredor entre as duas alas. Ofegante, parei um pouco pra respirar. Depois, abri a porta e entrei (não, imagina, eu não precisei abrir a porta, eu atravessei a parede). Está um pouco frio aqui nessa sala, e a besta aqui insiste em usar pijama rosa claro de shortinho curto e blusa de alça fina com o umbigo aparecendo, só eu pra ter uma idéia idiota dessas. Reparei que as luzes alaranjadas dos abajures estavam acesas. Ou alguém esqueceu as luzes acesas, ou tem alguém aqui. Eu voto na opção número dois, particularmente. Lentamente, fui chegando mais perto, e vi que quem estava ali era _Sasuke._ Sim, ele mesmo! Legal, tenho um companheiro de insônia! E que companheiro... Ele estava deitado no sofá maior, de três lugares, e aparentemente olhava pro teto, mas seus olhos buscavam algo que parecia distante... _Muito distante..._ Muito além do teto... Me sentei atrás do sofá onde ele estava, abracei os joelhos e esperei Sasuke dizer alguma coisa. Depois de uns dois minutos de silêncio, alguns suspiros e sussurros que eu não conseguia ouvir, Sasuke falou alguma coisa audível:

- Ah, _Sakura_...

Estaquei. Então ele sabia que eu estava ali! Resolvi que devia responder. Me debrucei no encosto do sofá, e disse num tom despreocupado:

-Quê?

Sasuke me olhou e se sentou rapidamente. Parecia muito assustado... Cá entre nós, quase ri da cara que ele fez.

- AAAAH! Sakura! Desde quando você tá... Quero dizer, você...

Sasuke parou no meio da frase, embaraçado, e logo entendi o porquê. Eu estava debruçada na direção do rosto dele, e como Sasuke se levantou de um salto, nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos, uns dois centímetros de distância (sem exagero). Senti meu rosto queimar, meu coração acelerou, e vi que Sasuke ficou um pouco vermelho. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando, e eu estava me perdendo na profundidade daqueles olhos negros, nossas respirações estavam se misturando... Acho que nunca fiquei tão próxima de Sasuke... Oh, meu Deus, que coisa... Eu estou a dois centímetros de Sasuke Uchiha...!!! Observando de perto, ele é mais bonito ainda...

Aos poucos, os olhos de Sasuke foram deixando de se arregalar, e os meus também. Ele começou a encarar o chão. Saltei o encosto do sofá e caí ao lado dele. Ele me olhou, como se ainda estivesse surpreso com a minha presença.

-Ah... Você me chamou, não é? – comecei

- Chamei? – Sasuke pareceu um pouco estranho. Será que ele estava _realmente __**falando**_ comigo? Ou será que ele estava... Pensando?– ah, sim, chamei. – hum. Ele estava falando comigo mesmo – Eu queria... – vi que ele segurava alguma coisa de prata, que eu reconheci imediatamente.

- Ah, minha tornozeleira! Que bom que você achou! Onde ela estava? – perguntei curiosa. Diz que não foi no seu quarto, por favor, Sasuke...

- No meu q... Digo, aqui na sala, entre as almofadas. – ufa! Ainda bem... – Aaah... Então ela é sua?

- É sim... – não, Sasuke, tá me achando com cara de ladra??? Ù.ú

- O que você tá fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? – perguntei, tentando puxar assunto. O QUÊ você acha que ele está fazendo? Acha que ele é sonâmbulo?

- Insônia... – foi a resposta óbvia de Sasuke. – E você? – Sasuke é bom em TDP (Técnica de Devolução de Pergunta n.n)

- Também... – seja mais simpática Sakura! – Ah... O que você achou do nome da banda?

- Eu achei bom... Fui eu quem sugeriu. – ah. Ótimo. Menos um assunto.

-Quantas músicas você canta? – tentei puxar assunto novamente. Sasuke pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Seis. E você?

- Sete.

- Não me surpreende. Você canta bem. – PÁRA TUDO! Sasuke acha que eu canto bem!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! 2 a 0 pra Sakura!!!

-Você acha? – perguntei

-Sim... Você já fez o figurino?

- Ah, eu só comecei a fazer o das meninas. Alguma preferência na sua roupa?

-Não... – nossa que cepada que eu tomei agora. E justo do Sasuke... TT.TT Que inferno...

- Tudo bem , eu só... – eu comecei a dizer, mas Sasuke me

- Eu confio no seu bom gosto. – SASUKE ACHA QUE EU TENHO BOM GOSTO! E AINDA POR CIMA CONFIA NELE! É ISSO AÍ, 3 a 0 pra Sakura!!!

Mais silêncio. Mais uma vez, a besta aqui vai tentar puxar assunto. Olhei pra Sasuke e abri a boca pra falar, mas me deparei com um par de olhos ônix me encarando profundamente. Corei um pouco e disse, olhando pro chão:

- Acha.. Acha que nós temos chance de ganhar?

Sasuke pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Acho que sim... Considerando que a Karin é nossa única concorrente até agora.

-Você não gosta dela, né? – minha voz tinha uma ponta de tristeza. Sasuke franziu o cenho e respondeu, um pouco mal humorado:

- Definitivamente não. Ela é extremamente irritante. – É!!! SASUKE ODEIA AQUELA PESTE!!! Mas uma coisa todo mundo tem que admitir:

-Mas canta bem. Tanto é que ganhou todos os concursos até agora...

-Foi porque _nós_ não tínhamos competido até agora. – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo. Sorri de volta e olhei pra janela. As estrelas reluziam lá fora. Adoro olhar as estrelas. Percebi que ainda estava com a tornozeleira na mão. Coloquei-a no pé e voltei minha atenção para a janela. Tinha a leve impressão de Sasuke estar me observando... Olhei de esguelha pra ele e percebi que estava certa: ele estava me olhando.

_Droga._ Não tenho mais assunto nenhum. O que eu posso falar?

- Sakura...

Me surpreendi ao ouvir Sasuke me chamando.

- Eu já te agradeci por isso? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso escapando dos lábios

-Isso o quê? – perguntei, curiosa. Olhei pra ele e vi Sasuke puxando a correntinha de dentro do pijama. – Ah... Acho que...

- Não? – completou ele.

-É...

- Então, obrigado, Sakura. – disse ele, com um sorriso. Ele fica tão lindo sorrindo...

- De nada... – respondi, um pouco encabulada – Nem sabia que você a usava... A correntinha... – que mentira, Sakura! Você ficou sabendo ontem mesmo, invadindo o quarto dele!!!

- Sempre usei - respondeu Sasuke, corando um pouquinho. Ai que lindo.

Olhei pro teto, como se eu pudesse enxergar as estrelas no céu acima dele. As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu percebesse:

- Sabe, eu sempre gostei de cantar, mas nunca tinha participado de uma banda ou alguma coisa do tipo... Quero dizer, eu nunca tive coragem pra começar a formar uma banda, e eu sou muito insegura... Mas minhas amigas estavam decididas a participar, e eu vi ali uma oportunidade...

- Te entendo... – disse Sasuke. Uau! Ele me entende?

-Entende? – perguntei, abobalhada

-Sim... Eu gosto de música, e encaro isso como mais que um passatempo... Por isso eu aceitei... – disse Sasuke. Abri a boca pra falar, mas ele continuou falando, só que mais baixo dessa vez - ... e por sua causa também...

Olhei pra ele, atônita. Ou eu estou surda ou eu estou bêbada, mas será que eu ouvi dizer que Sasuke entrou na banda por minha causa? Vou tirar a prova:

- O que disse?

Sasuke pareceu se arrepender de ter dito aquilo tão alto:

- Eu disse que entrei na banda por sua causa, do Naruto e de todo mundo aqui, que estava contando comigo. - disse Sasuke, visivelmente corado, mesmo à luz alaranjada. Senti que também estava ficando vermelha. Juntando os fatos, será que o Sasuke gosta de mim?! HAHAHA, essa é boa, Sakura! Vai sonhando, vai sua boba... Só não sonha demais e mistura tudo...

- Por que você se acha insegura? – foi a pergunta que Sasuke me fez.

- Tenho... Medo do palco, entende? Olhar praquele monte de pessoas me encarando, esperando que eu faça alguma coisa... É tão esquisito!

-Não vejo motivo pra você se sentir insegura... Eu te disse, você canta muito bem... – Sasuke se virou de lado pra conversar melhor – Imagina que não tem ninguém ali, que você tá sozinha ou com uma pessoa com que você se sente bem... E canta, não precisa ter medo... Você é boa no que faz, e todo mundo tem que saber isso.

Sorri pra Sasuke. Eu nunca conversei assim, mais de 30 minutos com o Sasuke... (não que eu fique cronometrando o tempo que eu fico conversando com ele).

-Você também canta bem – disse eu

- Ah... Obrigado. Quando foi você me ouviu cantando? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ontem, quando eu cheguei da escola. Aliás, como você chegou tão rápido em casa? Que eu saiba, você saiu depois de mim!

- Peguei um ônibus – ele respondeu. Oh, como eu sou burra. Eu vim correndo feito um cavalo, cheguei em casa quase morrendo de cansaço e Sasuke me diz que veio de ônibus.

Comecei a brincar com minha tornozeleira. O relógio na parede marcava uma hora e meia da manhã.

-Sakura... – disse Sasuke

- Hum?

- Você gosta de ver estrelas?

- E-eu? Bem... Eu adoro... – como ele sabe que eu queria ver as estrelas? O céu tá tão bonito hoje...

Sasuke se levantou e me perguntou:

-Você vem comigo?

Quase deixei meu queixo cair, e senti meu rosto voltar a queimar, eu sabia que estava ficando muito vermelha.

-Claro Sasuke...

Levantei e caminhei em direção a porta, junto com Sasuke. Ele abriu a porta, e bateu um vento extremamente frio em mim, e eu quase comecei a bater os dentes. Sasuke fechou a porta e nós nos sentamos, prestando atenção nos minúsculos pontos luminosos que enfeitavam o céu... E eu estava ali, com o garoto dos meus sonhos, observando minhas queridas estrelas... E morrendo de frio. Acho que Sasuke percebeu isso:

-Você tá com frio?

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Sasuke fez um sinal pra eu chegar mais perto. Me aproximei dele e abracei meus joelhos. Involuntariamente, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Sasuke viu meu movimento e devagar, colocou o braço em volta de mim. O frio, de repente, sumiu, e eu me sentia segura e aquecida perto de Sasuke. Fiquei com um pouquinho de sono...

- Por que você não estava conseguindo dormir? – perguntei a Sasuke

- Eu... Estava pensando em certas coisas.

-Que coisas? – perguntei, curiosa

- Pensando que caso a gente ganhe o concurso, como vai ser o baile de formatura.

-Acho que vai ser igual ao show, com exceção das músicas.

-Não é isso. Será que a gente vai ter que entrar em pares de novo?

Pensei um pouco. No ano retrasado, eu fui com o Naruto, quando ele ainda não gostava da Hinata. Ele foi até legal, mas gritou demais, e eu tive que ensiná-lo a não comer com a boca cheia, tadinho. E no ano passado, me rebaixei ao ponto de aceitar em ir com o ROCK LEE!!! O menino apareceu com um terno verde ridículo!Quase não consegui fugir. Rock Lee só não me seguiu até o banheiro feminino, por onde eu pulei a janela e rasguei um dos meus melhores vestidos, e depois voltei pra casa e fiquei chorando o resto da noite, amaldiçoando todos os garotos do colégio (o Sasuke, em especial) até a terceira geração por não terem me convidado pro baile.

Pelo menos o Sasuke também não teve muita sorte: no ano retrasado, ele foi com a vaca oferecida da Karin, só pra entrar mesmo, mas ela o infernizou tanto que Sasuke se trancou no banheiro a partir da metade da festa. E no ano passado, ele TEVE que ir com a Ino, quando ela ainda não gostava do Gaara e era obcecada pelo Sasuke. A partir desse dia, Ino deixou de gostar dele (Sasuke), porque achou ele muito calado, e largou ele sozinho pra se divertir.

-Acho que sim, é tradição do colégio, desde que eu era primeira série eles faziam esse baile, mas só a partir da sétima série... Mas por que a pergunta? – perguntei, animada e esperançosa de que Sasuke ia me convidar pra ir com ele.

-Porque se a gente vencer o concurso, não vamos precisar de ingressos e nem de entrar em pares. – Ah. Era _isso_ então. Ótimo.

- Você foi com a Karin ano retrasado, não é? - perguntei

-Sim... E com a Ino no ano passado... Detestei os dois bailes... – como se eu não soubesse desses infelizes ocorridos!

- Eu realmente não gosto da Karin, e nem ela de mim, por sinal, ela é muito nojenta... Quanto a Ino, ela é muito legal, uma das minhas melhores amigas, acho que ela estava obcecada por você e cega. Mas foi nesse dia que ela percebeu que ela gosta do Gaara.

Sasuke olhou pra mim com um olhar descrente:

- Ino gosta do Gaara? – nossa, como ele é observador... ¬¬'

-Gosta...

-E você Sakura? De quem gosta?

Percebi que Sasuke não fez essa pergunta olhando pra mim, e sim olhando pro lado. E que pergunta é essa? Ah, meu Deus, eu vou me descontrolar!!!

O que eu respondo?

O que eu respondo??

O QUE EU RESPONDO???

-E-eu? – eu tenho que gaguejar, sabe, eu não posso ser como uma pessoa normal, não – Eu... Eu gosto de mim! – isso Sakura! Se faz de desentendida! Uma tacada de mestre! Talvez ele desista do assunto!

- Você me entendeu, Sakura. – retrucou Sasuke, sarcástico, me encarando nos olhos. Ah, muda de assunto!

-Eu... Não... Gosto de... Ninguém... – respondi, cabisbaixa. Ei! Agora eu vou me vingar! – E você, Sasuke? De quem você gosta?

-Hum... Eu... – Sasuke voltou a olhar pro lado – De uma garota aí...

-Ah. – completei, seca.

Ah, claro. De uma garota aí.

_Lógico._

Ele gosta de _uma garota aí. _SE EU DESCOBRIR _QUEM_ É ESSA "GAROTA AÍ", EU MATO!!!!! (N/A: A Sakura vai se suicidar então... Tadinha, ele num sabe quem é). Uma onda de tristeza me invadiu, e eu senti lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos. Eu amo muito o Sasuke, não é só uma paixãozinha boba de colegial, daquelas que depois de uma semana você nem se lembra que o carinha existe. Se ele soubesse como essas palavras doeram...

As estrelas que antes me davam alegria, principalmente ao observá-las junto ao garoto que eu amo, agora se pareciam com as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair dos meus olhos, mostrando todo o meu sofrimento... Eu não posso continuar me apaixonando... Sai de perto então, Sasuke! Não me alimenta com esperanças vãs! Quer saber? Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto, afundar a cara no travesseiro e chorar até dormir, ou até eu alagar o quarto, o que vier primeiro!!! Eu odeio a minha vida, e eu diria que eu odeio o Sasuke também, mas eu estaria mentindo!!! É melhor eu sair daqui, antes que ele me veja assim... Sasuke tornou a falar, acho que percebeu o que fez:

- Boa noite, Sasuke, estou com sono – encerrei com desnecessária violência. Empurrei o braço dele, me levantei e dei as costas. Chegando à porta, Sasuke perguntou:

- Te deixo com tanto tédio assim, pra você sentir sono tão rápido?

-Não, é que me deu sono mesmo. – retruquei de volta, mais violenta ainda. Eu vou acabar avançando no pescoço dele! Que ódio!!!Entrei dentro de casa e bati a porta com muita força.

O relógio marcava 02h30min da manhã. Segundos depois, Sasuke a abriu e entrou:

-Sakura, _espera!_

Me virei pra ele:

- O que é agora? – perguntei, menos nervosa, ao ouvir que ele me chamou.

- Caso a gente não vença o concurso...

- Hum? – agora está ficando interessante...

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo, com a mão estendida, como se me convidasse pra dançar. A correntinha agora estava fora da camisa. Minha expressão se suavizou:

- Você... Você está falando sério, Sasuke? - minha voz saiu muito feliz, e também mais alta do que antes.

- Claro que sim, Sakura – Sasuke continuou sorrindo. Não me controlei: corri até Sasuke e me joguei nos braços dele, no abraço mais sincero que eu já dei até hoje, e nós caímos juntos no sofá. Sasuke pareceu surpreso, mas continuou sorrindo, e eu disse, muito feliz:

- É claro que eu aceito ir com você Sasuke!!!!

Eu já ia me levantando do sofá, afinal, eu estava em cima de Sasuke, quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Melhor te ver sorrindo assim...

Estremeci um pouco, mas me levantei e fui até a porta. Com a mão na maçaneta, me virei e disse, com a voz mais doce e sincera do mundo:

- Boa noite, Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantou do sofá:

- Boa noite, Sakura. Bons sonhos...

Sorri de novo, e fechei a porta. Agora eu posso dormir tranqüila... E com certeza terei bons sonhos, sonhos com o baile do fim do ano... Vencendo ou não esse concurso.

**OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AI, QUE CAPÍTULO MAIS FOFO!!! FOI O QUE EU MAIS GOSTEI DE ESCREVER!!!!!!**

**EU REALMENTE ACHO MUITO LINDO SASUKE E SAKURA, E ACREDITO QUE ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOS!!! **

**GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, EU ADOREI TODAS, VOCÊS REALMENTE ME DEIXAM MAIS ANIMADA PRA ESCREVER ESSA FIC!!!!  
EU QUERIA RESPONDER TODAS AS REVIEWS, MAS EU TÔ MEIO SEM TEMPO AGORA... **

**OBRIGADA POR TUDO PESSOAL!!!!CONTINUEM LENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E PARTICIPEM DA CAMPANHA " FAÇA UMA FIWRITER FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!"**

**BEIJINHOS...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	6. Ensaios e Romances

**Capítulo 6: Ensaios e Romances**

Acordei com a luz do Sol batendo no meu rosto. Eu sempre me esqueço de fechar as cortinas antes de dormir... Que droga. Eu ainda estou com muito sono. Levantei da minha cama e me espreguicei. Hoje vai ser um looongo dia... Sem sombra de dúvida. Senti alguma coisa beliscando meu pé, e vi que era minha tornozeleira... É melhor guardá-la, senão vou acabar perdendo na escola... Me lembrei da madrugada que tive, de tudo que aconteceu... E pensar que Sasuke gosta de outra garota... Só de falar nisso, meu dia quase desaba... É melhor esquecer isso, Sakura! Afinal, ELE TE CHAMOU PRA IR AO BAILE! VOCÊ VAI AO BAILE COM O SASUKE! É ISSO AÍ! VOCÊ ARRASA GAROTA!!!

Será que isso seria um sinal de que... De que ele gosta de mim? Deixa de ser boba Sakura, ele deve ter te chamado como última opção... Sabe, o Sasuke não conversa com muitas garotas, apesar de 90 das garotas do colégio se jogarem aos pés dele. A Karin ele não iria convidar, a Ino também não, se ele chamasse a Hinata o Naruto quebraria a cara dele, a Tenten gosta do Neji, e a Temari não aceitaria... As garotas da nossa sala são, em sua maioria, idiotas, patricinhas, burras e fúteis (e se ele gostar de uma dessas garotas e não tiver coragem de chamá-la? Oh, meu Deus!), então só restou a encalhada aqui pra ir com ele, não é?

Me vesti pra ir ao colégio. Hoje é sexta-feira, e isso é mais um motivo pra eu ficar feliz, porque depois vem o final de semana! Peguei minha mochila e saí pro corredor. Fui ao quarto de Tenten, que é do lado do meu. Bati na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Estranho... Bem, ela já deve ter descido pra tomar café. Desci as escadas, bati na porta do quarto da Hinata, mas ninguém atendeu também. E foi a mesma coisa com o quarto da Ino e da Temari...

Finalmente cheguei ao primeiro andar. Abri a porta pra cozinha, preparada pra dar um alegre "bom-dia" pra todo mundo, mas não encontrei ninguém. Oh meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?Entrei na sala coletiva, já desesperada, e não encontrei ninguém! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Meus amigos foram seqüestrados!!!!!! Bem... Pensando melhor... Eles podem simplesmente ter ido ao colégio sem mim... Que bando de gente mal-educada! Me deixaram sozinha em casa! Olhei pro relógio na parede e vi que eram 07h23min (N/A: Número 23! Hahaha, esse filme me dá arrepios...). Ah, é melhor eu ir logo, senão vou perder o ônib...

PÁRA TUDO.

São SETE E VINTE E TRÊS?! OH MEU DEUS, EU ESTOU PERDENDO AULA DE BIOLOGIA!!!

Agora eu entendi PORQUE não tem ninguém em casa! Todo mundo saiu de casa no horário certo! E pra variar, eu tinha que ficar dormindo! Só porque eu fiquei acordada até tarde... Ah, eu nem deveria estar reclamando: afinal, eu fiquei acordada com o Sasuke, e eu já passei em Biologia, então isso não é tão ruim assim. Mas eu continuo MORRENDO de sono...

Caminhei até a porta, mas vi um vulto deitado no sofá, e quase gritei quando vi que era Sasuke. (N/A: nossa, eu adoro fazer a Sakura vendo o Sasuke deitado no sofá... É a terceira vez! Hahaha) Ele dormiu no sofá! Ele pegou no sono e dormiu no sofá! Sequer foi pra cama!

Uau.

Será que ele está dormindo? Não, imagina... Eu devo acordá-lo? Ai, o que eu faço? Ah, quer saber, vou acordar ele logo!

Como eu acordo ele? Vamos pensar: como minhas amigas acordariam o amor da vida delas se ele estivesse deitado no sofá da sala:

**1. Tenten:** daria um beijo na bochecha do cara

**2. Ino:** essa daí tascava um beijo na boca de uma vez e que se dane o resto.

**3. Hinata:** balançaria carinhosamente o braço do cara

**4. Temari: **não faz pergunta difícil não...

Acho que o que a Hinata faria é a coisa mais decente, embora eu achasse a proposta da Ino muito atraente... Mas é melhor balançar o braço do Sasuke. Me ajoelhei ao lado dele e balancei seu braço um pouquinho. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou pra mim:

-Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou, sonolento.

-Bom dia! – respondi feliz.

-Eu dormi na sala? – perguntou ele, olhando em volta.

- Dormiu- respondi

-Que horas são? – acho que, ao contrário de mim, ele percebeu imediatamente que tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde.

-Sete e vinte e oito. – eu disse, e Sasuke se levantou do sofá, o cabelo desajeitado.

-Isso quer dizer que eu... Nós... Estamos atrasados pra aula de... Biologia... Você acordou agora também?

Balancei a cabeça, em concordância.

-Eu vou colocar o uniforme. Se quiser, pode ir na frente – disse Sasuke

-Isso quer dizer que você quer que eu não vá com você, não é? – deixei escapar, amargurada. Sasuke se virou pra me olhar.

-Não – ele respondeu – Achei que você quisesse chegar mais cedo pra aula de Literatura. – como se eu preferisse ficar esperando a 2ª aula, que é de Literatura, que eu detesto, do que ir caminhando pro colégio com o Sasuke! Fala sério!

-Eu vou comer alguma coisa e te espero aqui, não tem problema – repliquei, firme

- Tudo bem – disse Sasuke, e entrou no corredor que dava pras duas alas. Eu entrei na cozinha, comi um bolinho de chocolate, escovei os dentes e quando cheguei no corredor, encontrei com Sasuke.

Nós dois saímos de casa e fomos caminhando até a escola. Esse percurso demora dez minutos, faltam 15 pra acabar a aula do Iruka, que termina às 08h00min, então podemos ir devagar. Ficamos em silêncio em boa parte do tempo, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Não faço idéia do que ele está pensando, mas a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é no concurso de bandas... Nós combinamos de fazer a inscrição depois da aula, e eu estou ansiosa pra começar a ensaiar! Eu já sei tocar "Why" no violão, e cantar também... Oh, eu ainda estou morrendo de sono... Por duas vezes, quase bati a cabeça em diferentes postes... Se o Sasuke não tivesse me avisado, eu chegaria na escola com dois belíssimos galos na minha gigantesca testa. De vez em quando, eu e Sasuke trocávamos algumas palavras e frases usuais, além de falarmos sobre coisas vãs... Nada de especial e que mereça ser citado.

Finalmente chegamos ao colégio. Justificamos nosso atraso com uma desculpa qualquer que foi aceita rapidamente pela secretária... Que gente burra eles contratam pra trabalhar nesse colégio! Entramos na sala de aula, no momento em que bateu o sinal pra segunda aula e Iruka saiu da sala. Ino e Naruto começaram a fazer "Huuuuuuuuuum" quando chegamos juntos, já pensando besteira. Tinha que ser os dois loiros da casa! (N/A: nada contra loiros, OK gente? Nada MESMO! n.n''). Tenten, que senta atrás de mim, me cutucou e perguntou, enquanto Naruto e Ino trocavam idéias marotas mais no fundo da sala:

- Pode começar a explicar por que o Sasuke apareceu dormindo no sofá hoje de manhã.

-Depois eu te conto Tenten. Eu quero dormir agora. – abaixei a cabeça e a última coisa que ouvi foi Asuma dizendo "Bom dia. Hoje vou corrigir os exercícios que passei na última aula". Depois disso apaguei completamente.

Acabo de sentir a Tenten sacudir violentamente os meus ombros. Olhei pra trás, irritada, mas Tenten apenas riu e apontou pra frente. Itachi tinha acabado de entrar na sala, e depois dos costumeiros suspiros das meninas pelo Uchiha mais velho, ele desejou um bom dia seco.

Ajeitei meu cabelo e comecei a prestar atenção no que Itachi dizia:

-Hoje vou entregar as provas as provas da Matemática, e as notas foram piores do que as da prova passada. – nossa, ele é bem direto! Oh meu Deus, não quero levar bomba em Matemática! Itachi começou a entregar as provas:

-Kiba. Kankurou. Tenten. Jiroubou. Naruto. Sakon. Gaara. Shikamaru. Temari. Tayuya. Kin. Ino. Shino. Zaku. Hinata. Sakura. Sasuke. – eu ia me levantar pra pegar minha prova, mas vi Sasuke a puxar com violência proposital da mão de Itachi, lançar um olhar assassino ao irmão, caminhar até minha mesa e dizer, seguido de um sorriso de canto de boca:

- Nada mal – e depois voltou pra sua mesa. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Sasuke pegou a MINHA prova, me entregou (só faltava ele roubar ¬¬') e disse "nada mal"!!!! Uau, quanto eu tirei? OITO E MEIO!!! Numa prova em que as notas foram piores do que nunca eu tirei 8,5!!!! É isso aí!!!

Estava todo mundo olhando pra sua prova até a Karin começou a berrar com o Itachi que não era justo ela ter tirado 1,5 na prova, e eu não sabia se ria dela ou ficava com pena do Itachi ter que ouvir essa retardada gritando nos ouvidos dele. Bem feito!!! Ela só calou a boca quando Itachi ameaçou malignamente tirar mais meio ponto da nota dela... HAHAHA!!! Bom, a pior nota foi a do Jiroubou, um cara gordo e ruivo que reprovou a sétima série: ele tirou 0,5, porque o diretor mandou o Itachi dar meio ponto por ele ter tido coragem de colocar o nome numa prova tão deplorável. E o Itachi colocou no canto da prova: "Por mim, sua nota era meio ponto NEGATIVO". Mas eu fiquei com pena do Naruto... Ele tirou 2,5... Mas aí ele chegou perto da Hinata com a maior cara de pidão, com olhos gigantescos, implorando pra ela estudar com ele. Ela ficou hiper vermelha, mas acabou aceitando. Durante a aula de Matemática, nós ficamos corrigindo a prova. Eu descobri que as melhores notas foram as do Shikamaru (9,5) e do Sasuke e da Hinata (9,0). Eu só errei coisa difícil na prova, pelo menos.

Finalmente o recreio chegou. Minhas amigas fizeram uma rodinha em volta de mim:

-Pode começar a se explicar – disse Tenten

-O quê? – resolvi me fazer de inocente

-O QUÊ o Sasuke estava fazendo dormindo no sofá hoje de manhã? – continuou Ino

-Perguntem pra ele – respondi – por que é que EU tenho que saber?

-Porque vocês chegaram juntos na escola – replicou Temari.

-E daí? – elas estão ficando impacientes... HEHEHE...

-Sakura, se você não confia na gente, diz logo – disse Hinata. Droga, agora ela apelou pro sentimental! Tive que contar pra elas:

-Ok, ok, vocês venceram. De madrugada... – e contei tudo o que aconteceu: a proximidade do meu rosto com o de Sasuke, o agradecimento pela correntinha, as estrelas, a confissão de Sasuke, que ele gosta de outra garota... E que ele me convidou pra ir ao baile com ele!!! Minhas amigas tiveram um ataque:

-QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A MADRUGADA JUNTINHO COM O SASUKE?! – perguntou Ino, escandalosa.

-Shhh! Não berra pro pátio inteiro ouvir! – pedi, percebendo que Karin olhava pra nós.

-Você aceitou ir com ele, não é? – perguntou Hinata

-Lógico! – respondi

Ficamos o resto do recreio rindo e tagarelando, falando sobre a minha madrugada, o concurso, o baile, garotos, música e por aí vai. Ótimo, agora vem mais uma aula do Itachi. Ele ficou repetindo o discurso que ele sempre faz depois das provas: "Vocês vão se ferrar na vida se continuarem desse jeito e BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ." Que tédio! Pra piorar, passou dever de casa! Agora vem aula de Educação Física... Gai ficou falando o tempo inteiro que nós temos que fazer mais exercícios físicos, que devemos aproveitar o fogo da juventude, e mais um monte de besteiras... Depois, nós jogamos Basquete durante uma aula e Vôlei durante a outra. E depois, graças a Deus, nos mandou pro chuveiro.

Depois de todo mundo tomar banho, nós fomos fazer nossa inscrição antes de almoçarmos. Neji e Tenten resolveram ir mais cedo pra levar os instrumentos pra casa da Tenten, que é bem perto da república. Quando olhamos a lista das bandas que estavam participando, tivemos uma surpresa: além da Karin, havia outra banda inscrita, que se chamava Quarteto do Som, formada por Sakon, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru e Kimimaru (N/A: com exceção do Kimimaru, que tem a Tayuya em seu lugar, essa é a formação do Quarteto do Som no anime e do mangá). Mais concorrentes... Tudo o que a gente não precisava.

Voltamos pra casa pra almoçar. Eu fui a primeira a acabar de comer, subi pro meu quarto, troquei de roupa e peguei meu violão, pois pelo visto, Tenten se esqueceu de pegar... Acho que ela estava distraída demais com o Neji pra lembrar-se do violão... Hihihi...

Caminhei até a casa da Tenten e ouvi sons de teclado vindos da garagem. Eles estão ensaiando, por sinal... Me aproximei devagar e vi que Neji e Tenten estavam lado a lado, sentados num banquinho atrás do teclado. Aparentemente Neji estava ensinando Tenten a mexer no teclado, já que é dele e a Tenten não conhece... E mesmo se conhecesse, duvido que ela fosse perder a oportunidade de ficar pertinho do Neji. Cheguei um pouco mais perto pra conseguir ouvir o que eles diziam:

-Não, Tenten. _Aqui_. – disse Neji, pegando delicadamente na mão de Tenten e dirigindo-a pro lugar certo do teclado. Ai que fofo! Tenten ficou muito vermelha quando Neji fez isso.

-Ah... Você tem planos pra amanhã? – perguntou Neji, olhando pro lado

-Na verdade não... – respondeu Tenten, corando – A não ser que a galera marque ensaio...

-Mas e a noite? – perguntou Neji, esperançoso. Ah, pelo amor de Deus Tenten, não estraga tudo!!!

-Não... – disse Tenten – Por quê?

-Ah, bem, é que eu estava pensando em... Quem sabe... Você quer ir ao cinema comigo?

-Cinema? Com você? Eu.. Tudo bem!!! Isso seria um... Encontro?

-Ah... Bem, é sim... – suspirou Neji, aparentando estar muito mais tranqüilo.

- Bem, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer... Não almoçamos ainda – disse Tenten, se retirando com uma gota

-Eu vou com você – disse Neji, puxando-a pelo pulso. Tenten se virou, e os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes.

-A - Ah... Tudo bem então... - os dois entraram na casa. Uau! Neji convidou Tenten pra sair!!! Finalmente as coisas vão começar a dar certo pra eles!!!

-O que você está fazendo escondida aí? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, me causando arrepios. AAAH!!! QUE SUSTO!!!! Oooh, acho que vou desmaiar... Comecei a cair pra trás, mas uma mão me segurou pela cintura. Abri os olhos e vi que era Sasuke. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-O que você estava fazendo? – Sasuke repetiu a pergunta, ainda me segurando pela cintura, e eu percebi que nós já não estávamos escondidos.

-Eu... Estava esperando mais alguém chegar...! – respondi. Que coisa idiota eu acabei de dizer...

-Hum... Acho que não era isso que você tava fazendo – replicou Sasuke. Cara, ele é bem sincero e direto...

-Ah... Eu... – eu tenho que arranjar uma boa desculpa. Ia contar a verdade, mas percebi que Neji e Tenten voltaram com uma bacia de pipoca, e agora olhavam pra nós dois, incrédulos. Afinal, o que você pensaria se estivesse vendo um cara segurando um garota meio caída pra trás pela cintura? Eu me endireitei e Sasuke me soltou. Caraca, isso foi muito constrangedor... Depois de inventarmos uma desculpa qualquer pra Neji e Tenten sobre nosso comportamento (eles não acreditaram), nossos amigos chegaram e nós começamos o ensaio.

Hinata conseguiu imprimir as letras das músicas e suas cifras pra todo mundo. Primeiramente nós dividimos a letra de "Rockstar", de modo que ficasse justa, e pra nossa felicidade, conseguimos dividi-la facilmente em 7 partes. Ensaiamos cinco vezes essa música, sendo que quando começamos Naruto cantava a parte errada toda hora e Temari errava boa parte das notas, mas no fim, a música estava quase toda decorada e bem tocada. Depois, Ino e eu ensaiamos "The Best Damn Thing", a minha parte eu consegui decorar mais ou menos, Ino já sabia a dela de cor, mas foi muito difícil pro Naruto, pro Sasuke e pra Hinata conseguirem alcançar o ritmo certo. Naruto e Sasuke conseguiram ensaiar "Nobody's Listening" tranqüilamente, já que eles já sabiam tocar e cantar. Eu e Tenten ensaiamos "Who Knows" sem problemas, mas Sasuke demorou pra pegar o ritmo.

Em "Someday", Tenten assumiu o teclado, mas estava difícil achar as notas certas, mesmo com a letra na sua frente. Eu também me atrapalhei um pouquinho com o violão na hora de tocar, mas me acostumei rápido. Chegou a vez de Hinata cantar, ela se embolou um pouco, estava muito nervosa, mas ela conseguiu depois dos incentivos de Naruto. Quando fomos começar a ensaiar "When You're Gone", Shikamaru percebeu que nós não tínhamos escolhido quem ia cantar. Ficou decidido que Hinata e eu íamos cantar, e nós ensaiamos tranquilamente, já que Hinata estava mais segura. Chegou a vez de todo mundo descansar, exceto eu, já que eu tocava e cantava "Why" sozinha. Eu fiquei meio nervosa, mas me saí até bem. Naruto se confundiu um pouco em "How You Remind Me", porque tinha que fazer muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas se acostumou. Em "Shadow of the Day", Sasuke cantou muito bem. Os meninos deram um completo show em "Shut Up", já que a música em si é muito divertida. Todas as meninas se deram muito bem em "Big Girls Don't Cry" , apesar de ser muito difícil. Mais uma vez, os garotos foram cantar, só que foi "Numb" dessa vez.

A maior dificuldade da Sun's Light foi TOCAR E CANTAR "Sweet Child O'Mine", pois a letra é rápida e complicada, e é dificílimo tocá-la, o Sasuke e a Temari estão com dificuldade pra tocar guitarra. A tarde foi embora sem que nós percebêssemos, e ainda tínhamos que fazer o dever do Itachi. Voltamos pra casa, com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa da bateria do Naruto (N/A: não me perguntem como se leva uma bateria A PÉ de uma casa pra outra, pois eu não faço idéia...n.n'').

Cheguei em casa, tomei meu precioso banho e me joguei na cama, feliz e ao mesmo tempo muito cansada. Nosso primeiro ensaio foi bem melhor do que eu esperava, e eu estou muito satisfeita!!!! Ouvi uma batida na porta. Fui atender calmamente, e quando abri, dei de cara com Ino, toda esbaforida e com um sorriso maroto no rosto:

-SAKURA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER!!!!!

**Oi, povo!!!!**

**Consegui!!! Fiz mais um capítulo!!! VIVA!!!!!!! Eu estava tão sem inspiração quando eu escrevi esse... Achei ele até meio tosco, pra falar a verdade... E meio pequeno, gosto de capítulos grandes...**

**Eu fiz um pouquinho de Neji e Tenten nesse capítulo!!! Eu gostei! Vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que aconteceu com a Ino... HEHEHE...**

**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, TODAS ELAS, EU REALMENTE FICO MUITO FELIZ DE LIGAR O COMPUTADOR E ENCONTRAR UM MONTE DE REVIEWS!!!**

**Vou avisar logo... O show da Sun's Light só vai ser no capítulo 9... TT.TT**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO-NOVO PRA TODOS VOCÊS!!!!**

**Xauzinhoooooooo!!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	7. Bilhetes anônimos para Ino

**Capítulo 7: Bilhetes anônimos para Ino**

_Cheguei em casa, tomei meu precioso banho e me joguei na cama, feliz e ao mesmo tempo muito cansada. Nosso primeiro ensaio foi bem melhor do que eu esperava, e eu estou muito satisfeita!!!! Ouvi uma batida na porta. Fui atender calmamente, e quando abri, dei de cara com Ino, toda esbaforida e com um sorriso maroto no rosto:_

_-SAKURA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER!!!!!_

-É, não faço, então me conta logo!!! – disse eu, ansiosa. Ino grita por _quase _qualquer coisa, mas aquilo me pareceu interessante. – Desembucha!!!

-DÁ UMA OLHADA NISSO!!! – berrou Ino, me estendendo um papel. Peguei-o e li seu conteúdo, morrendo de curiosidade:

_Ino..._

_Nos seus olhos azuis, eu vejo a imensidão do mar. _

_E me perco nela._

**-**Não tem assinatura...! – uau! Ino recebeu um bilhete anônimo! – Isso quer dizer...

-QUE ELE É ANÔNIMO! – gritou Ino, animada

-Shh! Não berra Ino! Vamos mostrar pras outras!

E nós duas saímos batendo na porta do quarto das outras garotas e gritando "REUNIÃO URGENTE NO QUARTO DA INO!!!". Cinco minutos depois, as cinco estavam lá.

-O que foi que aconteceu que vocês duas estão tão animadas? – perguntou Temari, curiosa.

-Isso! – respondeu Ino, e entregou o bilhete. Temari, Hinata e Tenten o agarraram e começaram a ler. Alguns segundos depois, as três começaram a gritar:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! QUEM É? QUEM É? QUEM É???? – berrou Tenten

-Tenten, você é sonsa?! O bilhete não tem assinatura!!! – respondeu Temari

-É anônimo!!! – continuou Hinata – Onde você achou isso, Ino?

-Eu estava aqui, na minha cama, quando ouvi um barulho vindo da minha varanda. Quando fui ver, tinha esse bilhete, e eu vi um vulto correndo pra rua...

-Você viu quem era? – perguntou Tenten, esperançosa

-Não... Estava muito escuro... – respondeu Ino com uma careta

-Mas como ele chegou até sua varanda? – perguntei.

-Tem uma árvore perto da minha varanda – disse Ino – Ele deve ter subido pela árvore e deixado o bilhete.

- Hum... Acho que devemos esperar a próxima "aparição" do Sr. Anônimo – disse Tenten – e rezar pra ele deixar uma pista de quem ele é.

- Ele já nos deixou uma pista – disse Hinata

-Qual? – perguntou Ino

-A letra – respondeu Hinata – Mas parece que esse seu "admirador" é bem esperto, Ino. Ele escreveu com letra de fôrma pra ninguém saber quem ele é!

- Agora isso já está ficando problemático – reclamou Temari

-EU tenho que concordar com a Sra. Shikamaru – provocou Ino

-Sra. QUEM? – perguntou Temari, furiosa. As outras garotas e eu começamos a rir feito loucas, até Temari tacar uma almofada na Ino. Ela, por sua vez, pegou outra almofada e tacou na Tenten, que tacou em mim, e eu taquei na Hinata, e assim começou uma guerra de almofadas entre nós cinco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O sábado chegou (dia 18). De manhã, eu e as garotas ficamos fazendo dever do Itachi e do Iruka sensei (ou, segundo a Temari, Iruka sem cérebro... Hihihi). Mais tarde, depois do almoço, todo mundo foi pra casa da Tenten ensaiar algumas músicas, como Sweet Child O'Mine e Rockstar. Depois nós voltamos pra casa, e todas as garotas foram ajudar Tenten a escolher a roupa que ela usaria pra ir ao encontro que ela tinha com Neji. Ela insistiu em ir de preto, mas nós acabamos convencendo ela que azul seria melhor. Às seis horas, Tenten desceu as escadas pra ir ao encontro. Ela escolheu, com nossa ajuda, uma roupa muito bonita: estava usando uma blusa azul médio que pegava nos ombros, calça _jeans _da moda, jaqueta preta amarrada na cintura e sandália de salto. Espero que dê tudo certo lá no cinema, e que o Neji tenha tido o cuidado de convidá-la pra ver um filme romântico.

Cinco minutos depois que Tenten saiu, tocaram o interfone. Eu fui atender, e vi que era Naruto, querendo chamar Hinata pra... Estudar Matemática. É isso aí. E eu achando que ele ia chamá-la pra sair! Bom, mas é melhor ir devagar, não é? Então, que assim seja. Quando contei pra minha amiga que Naruto queria estudar Matemática na sala coletiva, ela quase teve um ataque! Parecia que o garoto tinha pedido ela em casamento, e não chamado pra estudar!!! Bom, mas esse é o cara que ela gosta desde a 1ª série, que ela nunca desistiu, e acho que já passou da hora de ela receber o amor que merece... E isso já é um passo dado. Minha amiga desceu correndo, quase derrubando Temari na descida, e esparramando todo o conteúdo do seu estojo.

Sem nada pra fazer, eu resolvi trabalhar no figurino. Ino e Temari ficaram um tempão protestando na porta do meu quarto, já que eu me tranquei e não vou revelar o figurino até ficar pronto. Muahahahaha, eu sou muito má!!! (N/A: e eu só vou revelar o figurino no dia do show...hehehe). Então a Temari foi treinar guitarra no quarto e Ino foi tomar banho. Fiquei aproximadamente meia hora desenhando o figurino das meninas,e consegui concluir esse trabalho. Eu estou inspirada até pra fazer o figurino dos meninos! O das meninas ficou tão perfeito!!! Eu comecei a desenhar a calça que os meninos vão usar quando ouvi alguém socando a porta. Quando abri, Ino entrou com a toalha de banho na cabeça e disse:

-Já pro meu quarto! É HIPER IMPORTANTE! – e depois saiu correndo. Fiquei alguns segundos parada, raciocinando um pouco. Depois, me dirigi ao quarto da Ino. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, Ino entrou correndo e Temari veio logo atrás, com uma tigela de brigadeiro com três colheres na mão.

-O que aconteceu?! – perguntei, espantada com tanta animação

- Recebi mais um bilhete!!! – respondeu Ino, histérica.

- Uau!!! Mostra pra gente! – pedi, empolgada. Ino me entregou o bilhete, que tinha escrito:

_Ino..._

_Quando Vênus foi escolhida a Deusa mais bela do Olimpo, você ainda não existia._

E não tinha mais nada escrito. Temari puxou o bilhete da minha mão quase antes de eu terminar de ler.

-Não é lindo? – perguntou Ino, suspirando

-É brega! – disse Temari com uma careta, devolvendo o bilhete pra Ino

-Eu achei poético. Onde você achou esse? – disse eu

-Na varanda também – respondeu Ino, pegando uma colherada do brigadeiro- a pessoa se atrapalhou um pouco antes de sair correndo, quase caiu da árvore. Teve que se agarrar com força a um galho, acho que se machucou. Nessa hora eu quase vi o rosto dele, mas não consegui.

-Bem, nós temos uma pista – disse eu – Porque essa história de Vênus só pode ter vindo de um garoto inteligente

-Ah, o garoto pode ser burro e ter pesquisado – disse Temari, comendo mais brigadeiro

-Se o garoto fosse burro, não teria pensado nem em _pesquisar_ isso – replicou Ino

-Ino tem razão – concordei – Agora vamos a letra: alguma de vocês reconhece pelo menos um traço familiar? Eu nunca vi essa letra antes...

-Eu também não reconheço – respondeu Ino

-Não sei, essa letra me parece muito familiar, porém eu não sei de _onde_... – disse Temari, pensativa

-Pense Temari! – insistiu Ino

-Não consigo lembrar! Além do mais, não vejo muitos garotos escrevendo com letra de fôrma! – disse Temari, se esforçando pra lembrar

-Parece que, como eu disse, seu amor anônimo é alguém bem esperto, Ino... – disse eu, de forma misteriosa,

Já que o "mistério" do "admirador secreto" da Ino não deu em nada, eu resolvi dar uma passadinha na sala. Já são quase 21h00min, e acho que deve ter alguma coisa interessante dando na TV... Mas quando cheguei lá, deparei com uma cena muito bonitinha: Hinata ensinando Naruto como ele faz subtrações erradas, e falando que ele deve anotar o que o Itachi passa no quadro no caderno de MATEMÁTICA, e não no de Biologia ou de História. Eu já ia saindo de fininho quando os dois notaram minha presença. Naruto deu um abraço amigável na Hinata e agradeceu pela ajuda, deu boa-noite pra nós duas e seguiu pra ala leste.

Tenten chegou alguns minutos depois de eu ter descido e depois de trocar de roupa, nos contou tudo: disse que Neji foi muito fofo, escolheu um filme romântico, disse que ela estava bonita duas vezes, e nem prestou atenção no filme: toda vez que ela olhava pro lado, ele estava olhando pra ela. Neji, na metade do filme, passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Tenten. Chegando no final do filme (os dois não perceberam isso), Neji virou-se pra Tenten e arriscou um beijo. Só que na hora as luzes do cinema se acenderam com o término do filme, e quebrou todo o clima entre os dois! Mesmo assim, sem um beijo no escurinho do cinema, minha amiga chegou muito feliz em casa, e Neji disse que "da próxima vez" eles iriam no lugar que ela escolhesse!!! Ai, que coisa mais fofa!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Domingo (dia 19 de Agosto) de Sol, apesar da aproximação do Inverno (N/A: é Japão, não é? Então, tudo ao contrário... Se fosse aqui no Brasil, seria Primavera). Todo mundo acordou muito tarde, e não deu pra fazer quase nada de manhã. À tarde, nós decidimos, em casa mesmo, alguns outros detalhes: eu informei ao grupo que o figurino feminino estava pronto, e mostrei-o pras garotas, que gostaram muito e não quiseram modificar nada. Então, entreguei-o pra Ino, que disse que segunda-feira ia mandar costurar. Decidimos que algumas músicas precisam de um toque a mais, e então Ino disse que poderia tocar seu pandeiro em forma de Lua, que é uma gracinha e ela toca bem. A decoração está decidida, nós vamos alugar algumas coisas por um bom preço, e o equipamento de som e luzes é por conta da escola. Então nós partimos pra casa da Tenten. Fizemos os testes com o pandeiro e ficou muito bom, nós tivemos um grande progresso nas músicas How You Remind Me, cantada pelo Naruto, e que dá bastante destaque à bateria, e na música The Best Damn Thing, que tem a letra rápida e exige bom humor pra cantá-la.

Shikamaru dormiu o ensaio inteiro. Depois de todo mundo ter saído, Temari se aproximou dele e disse:

-Shikamaru, sua coisa, ACORDA!

Shikamaru abriu um olho:

-Dá pra calar a boca, problemática?

-VEM ME FAZEREU CALAR! – retrucou Temari, e pra sua surpresa, Shikamaru levantou e deu um beijo nela!

-Calei? – perguntou Shikamaru, sarcástico. Temari ia responder, mas bufou e deu as costas.

-Problemática... – murmurou Shikamaru, e saiu também.

Quando íamos embora, Ino puxou Hinata, Temari, Tenten e eu pra vermos alguma coisa: um novo bilhete anônimo, só que dessa vez estava grudado ao pandeiro de Ino. Ele dizia:

_Ino..._

_Quando você fala, sua voz soai como uma melodia._

-Mas como? – perguntou Hinata, incrédula.

-Ele deve ter entrado aqui de algum jeito – disse Tenten – de modo que ninguém percebesse.

-Ou ele já estava aqui – disse Temari, séria

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ino

-Que esse admirador faz parte da banda – conclui Temari

-Ou foi o Shikamaru ou foi o Gaara então! Todos os outros meninos estavam muito ocupados tocando! – disse eu. Não pode ser!

-Ainda acho que ele entrou aqui e ninguém viu – disse Tenten

-De qualquer jeito, algum dia esse cara vai ter que se revelar! – disse Hinata

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chegou a segunda-feira, com uma estranha calmaria. A aula de Japonês foi a primeira, e nós tínhamos prova. Eu fui bem, mas Ino pareceu sonolenta e perdida... Tudo por causa do tal admirador dela...

Então uma coisa estranha aconteceu: Temari percebeu um estranho corte na mão de Gaara:

-Gaara, o que é isso na sua mão?

Gaara se virou pra ele e disse indiferente:

-Um corte.

-Eu sei que é um corte, mas eu quero saber ONDE você fez esse corte! – retrucou Temari, ficando nervosa.

-Na mão – replicou Gaara.

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ESSE CORTE NA MÃO, QUERO SABER EM QUE LUGAR DESSE PLANETA VOCÊ FEZ ESSE CORTE! – explodiu Temari

-Não sei, estava escuro – respondeu Gaara, de mau humor

-Escuro? Por acaso foi... Numa árvore? – perguntou Temari, desconfiada. Será que ELE é o dono dos bilhetes? Gaara arregalou um pouco os olhos e respondeu:

-Não. No meu quarto. Se me dão licença, vou à biblioteca. – e saiu

-Ouviu isso? – perguntou Temari, se dirigindo a mim.

-Sim – respondi – Acha que ele é...

-Acho – disse Temari – Aquela letra... Só pode ser ele.

-Não sei Temari. É melhor esperar um pouco. Não vamos dizer nada a Ino, ok?

-Ok – bufou Temari – Vamos esperar um próximo bilhete.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde esse ocorrido, e não apareceu mais NENHUM bilhete. Hoje é segunda-feira, dia 2 de Setembro. Faltam duas semanas para o concurso, e Temari completou 16 anos no dia 23 de Agosto. Nós fizemos uma festa pra ela, só entre a gente mesmo, nós dez, e ela gostou muito. Principalmente do presente do Shikamaru: um buquê de flores e um coração de pelúcia pequenininho, seguido de um "Quer namorar comigo?" e um beijo. Corajoso, esse Shikamaru... Namorar a Temari depois de ter recebido VINTE E TRÊS (N/A: cara, eu já tô ficando paranóica com esse filme...) ameaças de mortes diferentes vindas do Gaara, que incluíam enforcamento, corpo carbonizado, esfaqueamento e afogamento. Que horror...

Mas o que mais me intriga é que os bilhetes não apareceram mais depois daquela conversa entre Gaara e Temari. Ela já esqueceu aquilo, agora que está namorando o Shikamaru, mas eu não. Acho que é ele mesmo. Veremos. Mas, por hora, é melhor eu me preocupar com o concurso que está muito próximo...

**OLÁ, GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Tá aí, mais um capítulo prontinho!!!! Viram o que aconteceu com a Ino? Eu tirei essa idéia de um livro chamado "Poderosa", mas os bilhetes foi a minha amiga Debby Uchiha que criou (valeu pela ajuda, Debby!). **

**O próximo capítulo vai começar o concurso, mas ainda não é a vez da Sakura... Ah!!! Nesse capítulo tem um casal pronto: Temari e Shikamaru! Foi difícil, não foi muito bom, mas eu consegui!!!!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Me ajudaram muito! Eu sou realmente muito grata a vocês!!!!!**

**Beijos!!! Feliz Ano Novo pra todos!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	8. Karin e o Quarteto do Som

**Capítulo 8: Karin e O Quarteto do Som**

Dia 14 de Setembro, sexta-feira. Um dia para o concurso. Meus nervos já estão à flor da pele. Tudo bem, tudo bem, amanhã é SÓ a vez da Karin, segunda-feira é a vez do Quarteto do Som, e só na QUARTA-FEIRA é a nossa vez!!! Mas eu não consigo me controlar! Quero dizer, os ensaios são quase uma tortura pra mim, eu pego o microfone e quando olho pra frente, imagino o colégio inteiro na minha frente! Além de esquecer a música inteira, eu quase desmaio!!! Semana passada, eu e Tenten fomos cantar Who Knows. Sou eu quem começa a música, e na hora, eu acabei desmaiando! Eu tenho algum problema, só pode! A Ino insiste em dizer que eu tenho "palcofobia"... ¬¬'. Eu não mereço. Realmente não.

Aí a Tenten e a Hinata me ensinaram o truque de pensar que ao invés da escola inteira estar vendo o show, pensar que são um bando de macaquinhos. Ok, essa foi horrível. Naruto disse que a musiquinha "Dois macaquinhos olham pra você, um é cego e outro não vê" iria funcionar, mas isso é realmente humilhante. Meu Deus, inventam cada coisa... Mas eles estavam tentando me ajudar, e parece que eu achei a cura: fica pensando em macaquinhos... n.n

Os professores não estão mais aplicando provas: elas foram adiadas pra outubro, depois do concurso, e também não passam mais trabalhos e diminuíram a carga de deveres de casa, graças a Deus... Hoje, na aula de Biologia, o diretor Sarutobi apresentou um professor de Música vindo de outro colégio que iria avaliar o concurso, Minato Namikaze, (N/A: aaaaaah!!! Quarto Hokageeeeeee!!!! Lindooooo!!! Ah! Desconsiderem TODO o tipo de parentesco dele com o Naruto, ok gente? Ele não é pai do Naruto nessa fic!!!) e se ele gostar do High School Konoha vai ficar e ensinar música pra gente.

Eu realmente não me importaria de ter aula de música, porque eu gosto dessa matéria e o professor é MUITO LINDO, loiro do olho azul, além de ser a Simpatia em pessoa!!! Ai, que legal!!! Ele ficou dez minutos conversando com a gente (vivaaaa!!! Menos dez minutos da aula do Iruka!!!) e depois foi embora pra conhecer o resto do colégio e as outras turmas. Ele parece ser muito descontraído, e acho que vai ser fácil conquistar a simpatia dele... Bem, assim eu espero.

Finalmente, hoje de noite, Ino chegou com o figurino. Eu fiz o dos meninos, logicamente, e todo mundo foi provar o seu no próprio quarto. A minha roupa ficou muito bem em mim, eu desenho muito bem (humildade...) e as meninas ficaram do jeitinho que eu imaginei: perfeitas. Os meninos queriam ver a gente a qualquer custo, mas nós não deixamos. Em troca, eles também não nos deixaram ver como eles ficaram, apesar do Naruto passar o dia INTEIRO com uma gravata amarrada na cabeça... Ódio... Mas deixa baixo. Que assim seja então. A decoração vai chegar dia 18, não é muuuuuita coisa, mas vai ser bastante trabalhoso arrumar o palco do colégio... Amanhã é o show da Karin. Eu acho que vai ser tudo rosa, considerando-se...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dia 15 de setembro, 20h00min. O show da Karin vai começar. Nós dez estamos perto do palco, mas não dá pra ver nada por enquanto, porque tem uma cortina rosa-shocking na frente do palco. Parece que eu acertei quanto à cor... Acho que já dá pra imaginar claramente como vai ser a decoração e as roupas... HAHAHA! Vai ser hilário ver o Lee e o Kiba de rosa... Vai ser o mico do ano, coitadinhos... A Banca de Jurados é composta pelo diretor Sarutobi, por questões de honra, a Tsunade, que ensina Inglês e vai julgar se nós cantamos bem nessa língua, o Orochimabicha, que vai ver se nós cantamos Espanhol bem, o Kakashi, porque ele é legal e interage bem com os alunos, a Anko e a Kurenai por causa do figurino e da decoração. E por fim, tem o Minato, convidado especial do colégio pra julgar as bandas.

Ah! Finalmente as cortinas estão abrindo!!! Ah... Não dá pra ver nada porque tem uma fumaça rosa na frente de tudo... Está se dissipando agora... No canto esquerdo está o Kiba, na bateria. Ela (bateria) é preta, mas as baquetas são rosa e está escrito "Karin" de rosa em alguns lugares. Kiba está com de calça preta com um colete preto com vários detalhes em cor-de-rosa. Um pouco mais pro lado, está a Tayuya, atrás do teclado, e juro que quase não consigo distinguir os cabelos dela da decoração, exceto por ela estar usando uma boina vinho. A roupa dela é bonita, tenho que admitir: um top rosa tomara-que-caia com um coletinho vinho por cima, uma saia rosa curta e bota vermelho-escuro, não chega a ser vinho. Mais a frente, na direção do Kiba, está Kin, segurando o baixo, e ela está usando um laço roxo escuro muito chamativo na ponta do seu longo cabelo (N/A: no desenho ela usa esse laço ridículo, podem observar), uma saia um pouco acima do joelho, roxa escura, blusa de alça dupla dos dois lados cor-de-rosa e bota preta. Na direção da Tayuya, mais pra frente, está o Rock Lee, e coitado, ele está mais ridículo que nunca: está usando uma calça verde escuro, e que me pareceu um pouco... _Brilhante,_ se é que me entendem. Além disso, o cinto dele é rosa, a camisa dele é metade rosa e metade verde, e me pareceu muito feliz pra quem está usando aquela roupa. Chega até a ser ofuscante Parece até um Cavaleiro do Zodíaco. Que horror. Acho que todo mundo usa duas cores: uma da preferência e uma É rosa. Pra completar, os meninos tem um "K" desenhado na bochecha e as meninas, um coração.

No fundo há uma foto gigantesca da Karin, e acho que é a imagem mais tenebrosa que eu já vi em toda a minha curta vida: é simplesmente a Karin, toda de rosa, sorrindo e se achando a melhor. Ai, que nojo. O resto do palco está cheio de fru-frus de várias tonalidades de rosa.

Aí veio a atrocidade da natureza: Karin entrou no palco, usando uma micro saia, na verdade parece mais um cinto grosso demais, rosa-shocking, e uma blusa tomara-que–caia rosa clara escrito "Karin" de rosa escuro, além de horríveis botas rosa. E eu não consigo acreditar que ela está com o cabelo preto picoso dela escovado e com uma coroa cor-de-rosa razoavelmente discreta, rosa. E a armação dos seus óculos também está rosa, mas a lente ainda estava normal. Meu Deus, quantas horas essa menina ficou na tinturaria pra pintar tudo isso de rosa? Só faltava o cabelo dela estar ROSA também!!! Fala sério!!! Nos dois telões dos dois lados do palco que a escola forneceu, você nem consegue saber o que é Karin e o que é decoração, de tanto rosa... Quer dizer, se você conseguir olhar para o telão e não ficar cego no mesmo instante...

Karin começou a cantar uma música, e eu demorei vários segundos pra perceber que, enquanto saía fumaça rosa dos lados do palco, ela estava cantando "Barbie Girl"!!!! É sério!!!

-Tenten, me belisca... Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – eu pedi, rindo.

-Tá bom... - Tenten me deu um forte beliscão.

-Ai! Eu estava brincando! – reclamei. Tenten riu e nós continuamos prestando atenção no show.

Karin terminou de cantar a 1ª música e começou a gritar para o público que ela estava muito feliz, agradeceu que tanta gente foi ver como ela é bonita e canta bem e mais um monte de besteiras, falando bem de si mesma. Finalmente ela começou a cantar outra música: Don't Cha, das The Pussycat Dolls, só pra ficar rebolando como uma... Idiota, pra não dizer outra coisa, olhando pro Sasuke e jogando beijos. Sasuke estava com um mau humor incrível... Também, não é pra menos: ter um baranga dessas se jogando pra cima dele, só um doido estaria de bom humor...

Depois, ela resolveu fazer uma homenagem (lê-se: puxar bastante o saco pra conseguir pontos extras na nota do show) ao seu querido professor preferido Orochimaru, cantando duas músicas em Espanhol, Fuego e Santa no Soy, ambas da banda RBD. Do público, pude ver Orochimaru chorando de emoção escandalosamente, assoando o nariz num lenço rosa bebê, enquanto Kakashi e Minato trocavam várias caretas de desaprovação. Coitado do Kakashi... Fiquei sabendo que hoje é aniversário dele... E tem que ficar agüentando essa tortura...

Depois de Karin chorar de emoção no palco, pra ver se o público ficava com pena dela, ela disse que queria dedicar a próxima música para o seu ser amado, Sasuke. Ele rolou os olhos pra cima, impaciente, e murmurou "E essa agora!" no momento em que Karin começou a cantar Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne! Oh, meu Deus!!! Essa música é legal, mas vinda da Karin e cantada para o Sasuke, é bobagem na certa! Tenho pena do Sasuke, tadinho...

Mais pra metade do show, Karin pediu pra jogarem luz nela, mas nada aconteceu. Ela pediu um minuto ao público e começou a gritar algumas coisas com o Lee que não dava pra ouvir, mas na Bancada de Jurados vi Anko cair na gargalhada. Pelo visto, a Karin se esqueceu de colocar alguém pra dirigir as luzes... De repente, Rock Lee saiu correndo do palco e segundos depois, uma luz cor-de-rosa apareceu sobre Karin, e ela pediu desculpas e voltou a falar besteira, tipo como ela acha interessante a letra de Girlfriend, como cantar espanhol é legal e etc.

O resto do repertório da Karin incluía algumas músicas das Spice Girls que ela cantou da forma mais aguda que eu já ouvi, e outras músicas das The Pussycat Dolls, que exigiam muita dança e sensualidade, como I Don't Need a Man, Buttons, Wait a Minute e muitas outras. Todas as músicas eram agitadas.

Não posso negar: Karin é uma concorrente muito forte. Apesar de muito escandaloso e com certas falhas, o público gostou muito, os jurados pareceram satisfeitos, e todos os integrantes da Sun's Light saíram do show um pouco preocupados. Mas teve uma falha: ela não arranjou ninguém pra cuidar das luzes, e isso atrapalhou um pouco o show dela. Além disso, ela não tocou músicas românticas... E SÓ e exclusivamente SÓ ela cantou, mal dava pra ouvir as amigas dela fazendo voz de fundo... Mas eu estou otimista em relação a Karin: se ganharmos, será muito bom vê-la endoidar de ódio... Mas se perdermos, será outra história...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O fim de semana passou rapidamente para nós, já que quase não paramos de ensaiar e, modéstia parte, está tudo ficando simplesmente perfeito: Naruto arranjou um jeito de colocar "Sun's Light" na bateria, dando um estilo muito legal, Ino trocou seu pandeiro em forma de lua por um de coração pra combinar com sua roupa, e como Tenten estava com um pouco de dificuldade de tocar em algumas músicas quando Neji ia descansar ou cantar, de vez em quando eles vão tocar juntos! Eu que dei a idéia, e os dois concordaram sem problemas... n.n Na terça-feira nós finalmente teremos outro ensaio no palco do colégio, e Shikamaru já sabe mexer perfeitamente bem nos equipamentos de luz do colégio, então por enquanto está tudo às mil maravilhas pra gente. Estamos todos muito nervosos, e é capaz de Orochimaru querer descontar pontos da gente porque nós não vamos cantar nada em espanhol... Bom, mas se nós somos REALMENTE bons, o Kakashi, a Tsunade, a Kurenai e outros vão gostar da gente, não é?

Segunda-feira à noite, dia dezessete de Setembro, 22h00min: show do Quarteto do Som. Esses caras são bem doidos mesmo, pra colocar um show a ESSA hora em plena segunda-feira. Se bem que você vê que eles são doidos só de olhar pra cara do Sakon, um dos caras da banda: ele usa batom verde-água e o cabelo dele é roxo acinzentado... O resto é mais feio ainda, só o Kimimaru que é razoável... Ah, o show vai finalmente começar... Eu já estava ficando com sono... Ninguém manda ficar ensaiando a tarde inteira...Dessa vez, estamos um pouco longe do palco, mas dá pra ver muito bem daqui... Eles estão entrando...

Que roupas mais esquisitas... Tá todo mundo de roupa escura... Caramba, isso é um show ou um enterro? Uh, agora eu percebi que decoração é temática: isso é um castelo mal-assombrado, cemitério ou algo do tipo... Nos cantos tem vários morcegos, aranhas, tem algumas coisas meio que flutuando que parecem fantasmas, além de várias caveiras e esqueletos... É por isso que o Kimimaru tá vestido de terno e gravata, e usando uma capa com gola alta e está com dentes falsos... Ele tá de vampiro... E o Jiroubou tá de Frankstein, e a cara dele tá toda verde, cheia de cicatrizes falsas, usando um casaco roxo por cima de uma camisa listrada... E, oh meu Deus, o Kidoumaru tá de aranha! (N/A: ele tem seis ou oito braços no anime, eu tenho preguiça de contar... n.n'') Credo! Ele tá com um monte de braços postiços e uma cabeça de aranha muito estranha!!!! O Sakon... Bem, ele tá de múmia... Enfaixado da cabeça aos pés, com exceção do rosto, logicamente... Nossa, isso foi muito criativo da parte deles!!!

O Kidoumaru toca guitarra (vai ser difícil com tantos braços em volta...), o Kimimaru toca baixo, o Sakon toca teclado (feito um maníaco, convenhamos...) e o Jiroubou, que parece um armário, toca bateria.

A primeira música do show deles foi Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park, e eles cantam e tocam bem pra caramba! Uau, esse ano o concurso não vai ser mole não... Depois, eles pegaram pesado com Crawling, do Linkin Park também. Assim que acabaram essa música, Sakon pegou o microfone, deu oi pra galera e pediu desculpas por terem começado de um jeito tão sombrio. Esse comentário fez o público rir. Sakon continuou, dizendo que o plano deles era começar o show a meia-noite, ficaria mais assustador, mas eles ficaram com um dia meio ruim pra se apresentar, então teve que ser as dez mesmo. Mais risadas, e então eles começaram a cantar e tocar "Through the Glass" do Stone Sour, que é um pouco romântica. Do meu lado, vi Naruto chamar Hinata pra dançar. Aos poucos, quase todo mundo estava dançando. Neji e Tenten e Shikamaru e Temari também estavam dançando, Ino procurava alguma coisa na bolsa, não vi sinal de Gaara ali e Sasuke olhava pra mim. Desviei meu olhar pro chão. Ele começou a se aproximar de mim:

-Sakura... – começou Sasuke, mas senti alguém me puxando por trás. Vi que era Ino.

-Sakura, vem cá AGORA! – disse ela. Esse "AGORA" foi desse jeito mesmo, com letras maiúsculas na voz.

-Mas Ino, eu... – eu tentei falar pra ela que Sasuke e eu estávamos conversando, mas ela me interrompeu:

-Por favor! – suplicou Ino, e eu tive que ir com ela. Olhei pra Sasuke e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ino me arrastou até o banheiro feminino:

-Ótimo, Ino, o que é agora? – perguntei a Ino. Eu estava realmente nervosa! – Sasuke ia falar alguma coisa comigo, acho que era pra dançar com ele!!!

-Desculpe, mas você era a única sem par! – se desculpou Ino

-É, eu teria par agora, se você não tivesse aparecido – resmunguei – o que houve?

-Recebi mais um bilhete! – exclamou Ino – Estava na minha bolsa!

-Jura? Deixa eu ver!!! – pedi, mudando meu humor. Ino me entregou o bilhete:

_Ino..._

_O show pode ser no palco, mas a única estrela pra mim é você._

-Ele está aqui, ele está aqui! – disse Ino

-Sim, está, junto com o colégio inteiro! – repliquei. Meu Deus, com ela é boba!

-Ah é... Tem razão... Você viu o Gaara, Sakura? Queria falar com ele... – quase engasguei quando ela disse isso! Agora estava quase claro que Gaara é o anônimo! Na hora em que Ino apareceu pra me chamar, ele tinha sumido! Será que eu conto pra Ino? Acho melhor não... Preciso falar com as meninas sobre o que eu acho.

-Ah... Não vi ele não Ino... – disse eu. – Pra que você quer achar o Gaara? – perguntei. Ino suspirou e respondeu:

-Pra chamar ele pra dançar. Ninguém toma iniciativa... Acho que eu tenho que dar o primeiro passo... Bem, vamos indo.

Ino saiu do banheiro e eu a acompanhei. Quando chegamos à platéia, Kidoumaru estava contando uma piada que fez a platéia toda rir. Eles são bons em interagir com o público...

Logo depois, o Quarteto voltou a tocar outra música romântica: Let me Go, do 3 Doors Down. Procurei Sasuke com os olhos, mas não o encontrei. Já ia me sentar, desanimada,quando senti alguém atrás de mim me puxando pela mão. Me virei e vi Sasuke na minha frente, me encarando:

- S-Sasuke eu... – comecei a falar, gaguejando

-Sakura, você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou ele, me interrrompendo

-Eu... Quero sim... – respondi, quase não acreditando

Sasuke sorriu e me puxou pra perto dele. Enlacei seu pescoço e ele colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura. Ficamos dançando por um tempo, eu estava me perdendo naquele sonho de estar dançando com Sasuke, e só percebi que a música havia acabado quando vi os casais se separando. Sasuke e eu fizemos o mesmo, um pouco envergonhados.

Depois disso, o Quarteto do Som tocou músicas mais agitadas, como By Myself, Faint, Breaking the Habit, Papercut, do Linkin Park, e Jump, Welcome to my Life e Perfect Word, do Simple Plan, com um comentário ou uma piadinha entre elas.

Saímos de lá eram 00h15min, morrendo de cansaço, mas ainda assim preocupados: o Quarteto do Som possui grande talento, tocam e cantam muito bem, são criativos e engraçados. E isso definitivamente NÃO é bom pra nós. Quero dizer, o show foi muito divertido e tal, eu dancei com o Sasuke, mas não é bom pra Sun's Light: um concorrente mais forte que a Karin.

**OIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí galera? Tudo bem? Espero que o Ano Novo de vocês tenha sido muito bom!!!! Obrigada por todas as reviews!!!!!**

**Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever, mas eu gostei muito, principalmente na hora de descrever a Karin! Ela ficou hilária!!!!**

**Também tem a entrada de um novo personagem agora: Minato, o Quarto Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, como preferirem!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Xauzinho e deixem reviews por favor!!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**


	9. A vez e a hora de Sun's Light

**Antes de começar o capítulo, gostaria de dizer que quem quiser, pode encontrar as letras das músicas no **** Obrigada e boa leitura, porque esse vai ser o melhor capítulo, é o show da banda!!!! **

**Capítulo 9: A vez e a hora de Sun's Light**

Dia 19 de Setembro, quarta-feira, 18h00min. Eu e as minhas amigas terminamos de armar a decoração do palco. Está tudo simplesmente perfeito: a bateria de Naruto está atrás, no centro. O teclado de Neji e Tenten está no canto esquerdo, mais a frente da bateria. Na mesma direção, à direita, há a guitarra da Temari. À frente, há o baixo da Hinata à direita, e a guitarra de Sasuke à esquerda. Os vocalistas irão ficar nessa mesma direção. Como o palco é muito espaçoso, colocamos dois sofás brancos de dois lugares no canto perto da Hinata, um puf e duas poltronas vermelhas no canto em que Sasuke está. Mais no canto há um banquinho com o meu violão encostado.

Quase imperceptível, há uma mesinha onde nós iremos deixar água. No fundo, Hinata conseguiu pintar "Sun's Light" num tecido, e ficou muito legal!!! Shikamaru conseguiu arranjar um globo espelhado grande, de um tamanho muito bom, sem exageros, e vai jogar várias luzes nele. Temari e Ino colocaram vários panos brancos em volta do palco, que vão parecer coloridos com as luzes que Shikamaru vai jogar. Vai ficar muito bom!!!!

Agora a Tenten vai dar um jeito nos nossos cabelos. Resolvemos que íamos nos arrumar no colégio mesmo, pois seria muito estranho, dez adolescentes saírem pela rua com roupa de show! Transformamos uma sala perto do palco em camarim e começamos a nos arrumar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

São 20h53min. Faltam sete minutos pra começar o show. Nós todos estamos prontos. Neji já deu uma espiada lá fora e disse que tem muita, MUITA gente lá. E eu simplesmente não duvido. Eu estou andando de um lado pro outro, descontroladamente, quase derrubando os itens da decoração. Naruto não pára de cantar baixinho todas as músicas, e a Ino fica murmurando coisas sem sentido pelos cantos do palco. Chegou a hora. As cortinas se abriram.

Naruto entrou primeiro no palco. Ele está vestido com um colete regata laranja aberto, mostrando o peitoral dele, uma calça _jeans _claro rasgada no joelho e na barra, tênis laranja também, com os cadarços desamarrados (pra variar) e luva de dedo (com os dedos do lado de fora) preta. Além disso, ele colocou a gravata vermelha que eu desenhei amarrada na testa, deixando-o com um ar desleixado, que fica perfeito com o cabelo loiro todo despenteado dele.

Depois do Naruto entrou a Ino. Ela está com muito estilo, como sempre: um top vermelho, tomara-que-caia, franzido no meio, uma saia curta bege com dois babados, um poque do lado esquerdo, mostrando o short preto por baixo, um cinto de fita (daqueles de amarrar) com um coração vermelho, luvas que pegam só no dedo do meio vermelhas, botas pretas e um cordãozinho com um pingente de coração pequeno. Pra completar, ela está com o cabelo escovado, mais liso do que o comum, com uma presilha de coração de um lado.

Em seguida, entrou a Tenten, que está vestida com uma blusa curtinha preta que pega no pescoço, sem mangas, tem um buraco na região da clavícula e depois vira um top verde-claro. A saia tem dois babados, como a da Ino, só que é _jeans _verde-escuro, com um poque do lado direito e short preto por baixo, luvas iguais as da Ino só que verde-claras e botas pretas. Foi Hinata quem fez o cabelo dela: depois de soltá-lo e cacheá-lo, ela prendeu novamente nos dois coques e deixou algumas mechas soltas. Neji deu pra ela uma flor branca, que ela colocou no cabelo.

Depois veio o Neji: ele está vestido com um colete verde-escuro, (combinando com a Tenten) aberto como o de Naruto, mas sua gravata preta está no lugar certo (pescoço). A calça era _jeans_ também, rasgada, só que mais escuro, e ele usava um tênis militar, e luvas pretas de dedo também.

Entrou a Hinata: a blusa dela é de amarrar no pescoço, azul-clara, e há um pequeno buraco perto da clavícula, no meio, em forma de borboleta. A saia dela é _jeans _e tem apenas um babado, um poque do lado direito e short preto por baixo. Suas luvas são azul como sua blusa, e as botas são pretas. Seu longo cabelo está escovado, mas as pontas estão viradas pra cima, e ela prendeu uma presilha em forma de borboleta, deixando-a muito bonita e meiga.

Temari entrou no palco, animada. Ela estava muito legal: a blusa dela era de alça mais ou menos grossa, roxa escura, com uma caveirinha branca desenhada. Sua saia é de um babado só, púrpura, com um poque do lado esquerdo e o short preto aparecendo. As luvas também são roxas, e as botas são pretas. O cabelo dela está preso em dois rabinhos baixos, ao invés de quatro, que deram um ar divertido a ela.

Chegou a minha vez: estou usando uma blusa de alça mais ou menos fina, rosa comum (e não Pink como a Karin!), decotada, com pequenos buracos na parte superior, com um top preto por baixo. Minha saia é preta, com três babados, e estou usando um cinto de fita (como o da Ino), com uma estrela rosa, e o short por baixo é rosa. Minhas luvas são da cor da blusa, e minhas botas também são pretas. Tenten cacheou meu curto cabelo, e ficou perfeito com a presilha de estrela rosa que eu coloquei. Me olhei no espelho pela última vez e me senti bonita. Observando melhor, não tenho corpo de prancha: tenho o corpo magro e até esbelto. Respirei fundo e caminhei até o palco.

Mas não cheguei até ele. Quando ia entrar, Sasuke me puxou pela mão. Olhei pra ele: perfeito. Ele está usando uma calça preta, rasgada, colete azul-escuro aberto e a gravata azul-marinho amarrada no pescoço. A correntinha estava à mostra. Ele me puxou pra perto, muito perto. Será que ele vai... Não pensei duas vezes: fechei os olhos e quando estávamos quase nos beijando, ouvi uma voz me chamar:

-Sakura! Pode entregar isso pra Temari pra mim? – perguntou Shikamaru, nos interrompendo sem a menor cerimônia. Me afastei um pouco de Sasuke e peguei a fita pra guitarra que ele me estendia.

-Posso sim Shikamaru – respondi, tentando conter a raiva.

-Tá, valeu... Boa sorte no show pros dois! – e saiu, em direção as escadas que levavam às luzes.

Voltei a olhar pra Sasuke. Ele me encarou, suspirou e me deu um abraço:

-Boa sorte – ele murmurou no meu ouvido

-Pra você também – murmurei em resposta

Entrei no palco, entreguei a fita pra Temari e fui pro meu lugar. Esse lugar está LOTADO!!!Segundos depois, Sasuke entrou e foi até sua guitarra. Neji murmurou um "Um, dois três, quatro!" no microfone e nós começamos o show:

**Rockstar- Nickelback:**

**Sasuke: **

_I'm through with standing in line _

_to clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth _

_and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out _

_quite the way I want it to be_

**Naruto:**

_I want a brand new house _

_on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub big enough _

_for ten plus me_

**Ino:**

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club _

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

**Sakura:**

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and _

_James Dean is fine for me_

**Hinata:**

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

**Todos**

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny _

_With her bleach blond hair_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

**Tenten:**

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs _

_So I can eat my meals for free_

**Neji:**

_I think I'm gonna dress my ass _

_with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to _

_blow my money for me_

**Hinata:**

_I'm gonna trade this life _

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

**Todos**

'_Cause we all just _

_wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses _

_driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and _

_the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny _

'_cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's _

_gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny _

_with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and _

_today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything _

_with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a _

_drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs _

_that offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills _

_from a pez dispenser_

_When they ask why I drink all day _

_I'll say because I can_

_I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Then listen to the fans tell me how damn good I am_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_Cause we __all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hillltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

O público começou a aplaudir e gritar assim que terminamos de tocar. Uau, começamos bem!!! Ino pegou o microfone:

-Oi galeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o pessoal gritou em resposta – Muito obrigada pela presença de todo mundo aqui!!! Acreditem, esse vai ser o melhor show que vocês já viram!!! E pra comprovar... The Best Damn Thing, pessoal!!!

E então eu e Ino começamos a cantar The Best Damn Thing, lado a lado, animando o pessoal. A primeira parte era minha, e eu cantei como se ninguém estivesse ali: me senti mais segura do que nunca, eu estou fazendo uma coisa que eu gosto, que eu sei e que eu sou boa! Quando fui cantar o trecho... :

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

... Sasuke chegou perto de mim, tocando guitarra, e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta e comecei a cantar com mais vontade. Depois ele piscou, foi pro lugar dele e eu fui pra perto de Ino cantar o refrão.

Quando começamos a soletrar o nome da Avril... :

_Give me an A, always give me what I want_

_Give me a V, be very very good to me_

_R, are you gonna treat me right_

_I, I can put up a fight_

_Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four!!!_

...Eu e Ino ficamos bem na frente do palco, perto do público, ela cantava as letras e eu o restante. Ficou perfeito!!!

Depois, Sasuke e Naruto começaram a cantar Nobody's Listening, quase aos berros, mesmo com o microfone, já que as garotas não paravam de gritar descontroladamente. Os dois cantaram em sintonia perfeita, o ritmo estava certo, tudo ia de bom pra melhor ainda. Naruto foi muito bem na bateria, e depois que a música acabou, todos ficaram aplaudindo por um tempo. Agradecemos e continuamos.

Eu e Tenten cantamos Who Knows de uma forma bem otimista, com diz a música. Houve um momento em que todo mundo parou de tocar, menos o Naruto, e enquanto nós duas cantávamos, todo mundo, do palco, da platéia e até da Bancada de Jurados, começou a bater palmas, e depois voltamos ao normal. Estou me sentindo tão bem!!!

Depois o clima ficou mais calmo quando Neji saiu do teclado pra cantar Someday, que é menos agitada. Algumas garotas começaram a gritar, o que quase fez Tenten errar algumas notas no teclado. Mas ela se acalmou logo quando Neji, mais no fim da música, se aproximou dela e começou a tocar junto. E eles continuaram juntos quando a música acabou, porque eles iam tocar juntos a próxima.

Em When You're Gone os casais começaram a se formar por causa do ar romântico da música. Vi Neji e Tenten quase se esquecendo de tocar e se entreolhando, ela quase tirando as mãos do teclado. Naruto lançava um sorriso encorajador a Hinata, e Sasuke não parava de me observar, me fazendo corar e até mesmo quase esquecer de cantar a minha parte.

Chegou a hora de Hinata cantar Innocence. Neji e Tenten começaram a tocar. Vi Hinata tremendo com o microfone na mão. Mesmo assim, ela começou a cantar vagarosamente, e os tecladistas a acompanhar. Mas quando Naruto começou a bater as baquetas uma na outra, fazendo o ritmo, Hinata olhou pra ele e pareceu mais segura.

Todos saíram de seus lugares e se sentaram, já que era hora de tocar Why, que usa só o violão. Então, eu tinha de fazer tudo sozinha. Naruto e Hinata se sentaram num sofá, e Tenten e Neji no outro. Ino e Sasuke se sentaram nas poltronas, e Temari se sentou no puf. Fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar e cantar. Quando dei a primeira batida no violão, todo mundo começou a gritar e aplaudir, e novamente os casais se formaram. Pude ver na Bancada de Jurados o professor Kakashi chamar Kurenai pra dançar. Pra minha surpresa, Naruto chamou Hinata pra dançar e Neji fez o mesmo com Tenten. Ino se levantou, quando eu já estava no refrão, apontou pro Sasuke e disse "Ele já tem dona". Quase parei de cantar na hora! Depois, a doida da minha amiga foi até a Temari, e as duas começaram a dançar de brincadeira. Sasuke pegou o puf e colocou-o do meu lado, e se sentou, de modo que ele pudesse me olhar e vice versa. Esqueci que tinha um público enorme na minha frente e toquei só pra Sasuke, que me olhava com um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes... E detalhe: ele não parou de sorrir até o fim da música.

Quando terminei de cantar, Sasuke e eu ficamos nos encarando. Se Naruto não tivesse começado a tocar How You Remind Me, nós ficaríamos ali até o fim do show! Sasuke assumiu a guitarra e eu voltei pro meu lugar. O pessoal aplaudiu muito quando Naruto terminou de tocar a música, porque ele realmente foi muito bem, tocando bateria e cantando a música sozinho.

Quando Sasuke ia começar a cantar, Naruto pediu silêncio, se levantou da bateria e apontou uma baqueta pra Hinata:

-Deixa eu falar uma coisa? – perguntou ele

O público fez que sim.

-Essa música – continuou Naruto – foi pra melhor professora de Matemática que eu já vi! Hinata!!!

E o povo começou a gritar e aplaudir feito louco! Hinata ficou vermelha como um tomate, mas agradeceu.

-E não me levem a mal, mas eu tô muito feliz porque o Itachi não tá na banca de jurados!

E agora todo mundo riu, inclusive nós, do palco. Naruto se sentou e disse, batendo uma baqueta na outra:

-Um, dois, três, quatro!

E Sasuke começou a cantar Shadow of the day. O público feminino começou a gritar e a bater palmas, e chamar Sasuke de gostoso, fato que me irritou MUITO. Mas Sasuke não estava olhando pra elas, e sim pra mim! Apesar dessa música não ser muito romântica... Quem se importa? Ele cantou ela pra MIM! Quando Sasuke terminou, ignorou completamente os gritos das garotas e apenas agradeceu formalmente.

Antes de começar a próxima música, Tenten pegou o microfone e disse que cada um da banda ia se apresentar.

-Bom gente, sou Tenten, toco teclado e canto!!! – foi a vez de o público masculino gritar, o que fez Neji fechar a cara e Tenten sorrir e agradecer.

-Naruto, batera e vocal!!! – as garotas voltaram a gritar

-Ino, vocal e pandeiro!!!

-Hinata, baixo e vocal!!!

-Neji, teclado e vocal!!!

-Sakura, vocal e violão!!! – pra minha surpresa, os garotos também gritaram pra mim! Sasuke virou a cara.

-Sasuke, guitarra e vocal. – disse ele, secamente, enquanto as garotas gritavam

-Temari, guitarra!!! E Shikamaru nas luzes!!! – e arrastou Shikamaru pro palco

-Ah! E produção do Gaara, não se esqueçam!!! – berrou Ino, puxando Gaara. Todos olhamos pra ela, sorrindo com uma gota, e Tenten tornou a falar:

-Banda apresentada, e o show continuando!!! – e o público gritou e bateu palmas

Sasuke e Temari começaram a tocar com tudo a guitarra e Naruto arrasou na bateria, em Shut up. A platéia pulava e gritava enquanto os garotos cantavam. Durante o refrão, eles começavam e o público terminava! Ficou simplesmente muito bom!!! Quando terminaram de cantar, Neji agradeceu pelos garotos e voltou pro teclado.

O clima voltou ao romance com Big Girls Don't Cry. Eu voltei a tocar violão, e todas as meninas cantaram (exceto Temari). Ficamos bem na frente, eu e Hinata tocando e cantando. Tenten deu um show nessa música, a que cantou melhor e mais, porque era mais acostumada, e quando terminamos, os garotos da platéia começaram a gritar.

Os garotos começaram a cantar Numb, que ficou maravilhoso: eles pareciam fazer parte da própria banda (Linkin Park) de tão bom que estava!!! Naruto foi muito bem na bateria, Neji arrasou no teclado e Sasuke foi perfeito na guitarra!

Chegou a hora de encerrar. Naruto começou a falar:

-Gente, essa infelizmente é a nossa última música...

O público fez "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

-Mas se os jurados colaborarem, a gente tá de volta no baile do fim do ano!!!

Todo mundo começou a rir. Ino pegou o microfone:

-Essa música é da década de 80, mas nunca deixou de fazer sucesso. Por isso, nós vamos cantá-la em homenagem aos Guns N' Roses e a todos da década de 80!!!

Sasuke começou a tocar guitarra, iniciando a música. Imediatamente, todos os professores (menos o Orochimaru) se levantaram e começaram a dançar e cantar Sweet Child O' Mine com a gente, assim como o público, que estava muito animado. Todos nós cantamos a música, contentes por estarmos agradando a todos. Depois que terminamos, nos despedimos:

-Bem – comecei – agora chegou a hora de ir...

-É, mais como eu disse, a gente pode voltar – disse Naruto

-Enquanto isso não acontece... – disse Temari

-Tchau pessoal!!! – dissemos nós dez, já que Gaara e Shikamaru se juntaram a nós. O público começou a gritar, e as cortinas se fecharam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

São 23h45min. O show acabou há 15 minutos. Nós comemoramos um pouco o sucesso, trocamos de roupa e começamos a levar os instrumentos pra casa. Kakashi ofereceu carona pra Naruto e Shikamaru, que iam carregar a bateria. Enquanto isso, Temari levou uma das guitarra (a sua), Neji levou o teclado, Tenten levou o meu violão, Ino levou seu pandeiro, Hinata levou o baixo e Gaara levou a guitarra de Sasuke. Quanto a Sasuke... Bem, não sei onde ele está... Provavelmente já em casa...

Eu resolvi ficar um pouco no palco, revivendo os momentos ali, cada segundo cantando... Foi tudo tão perfeito, não podia ser melhor...

-Sakura? Ainda está aqui? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Era Sasuke.

-S-Sasuke? Eu... Resolvi ficar e... Pensar um pouco... – respondi, gaguejando. Ele está tão perto de mim...

-Ah sim... Pelo visto, você ficou famosa... – disse ele, sorrindo daquele jeito que só ele sabe - Os garotos ficaram gritando... – continuou, agora ficando sério

- Nem tanto! – respondi um pouco encabulada – Além disso, eu não me interesso por nenhum deles... – ai que vontade de falar como eu gosto dele!

-Bem, então é melhor eu fazer isso antes que qualquer outro faça – disse ele, sorrindo novamente.

-Como assim? – perguntei, confusa. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Sasuke me puxou delicadamente pela cintura e me beijou.

Meu coração ficou em um ritmo descompassado, senti uma sensação esquisita, mas gostosa no estômago. Aos poucos, fui colocando as mãos no pescoço dele. Sasuke me puxou pra mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Involuntariamente, meu pé meio que... Levantou, como naqueles filmes antigos, que a garota encontra seu verdadeiro amor e o pé dela levanta. E senti, com Sasuke, a sensação de ter o meu primeiro beijo.

**Oi gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ai, como eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo!!!! Foi o melhor de todos até agora! Eu adorei!!!! Finalmente esse show chegou... Programo ele desde o capítulo 1!!!! **

**Nesse capítulo também teve Sasusaku, que eu AMEI escrever, já que é o primeiro beijo deles!!!!**

**O próximo não vai ser o resultado, mas vai ser bem legal!!!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês mandaram!!!**

**Beijos e continuem lendo!!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	10. Uma noite especial

**Capítulo 10: Uma noite especial**

Acordei mais cedo do que o comum na quinta-feira, apesar de ter ido dormir tão tarde. Afinal, ontem foi um dia... De fortes emoções, digamos. Lembrei do que aconteceu depois do show...

_**Flashback **_

_Sasuke me puxou delicadamente pela cintura e me beijou. Meu coração ficou em um ritmo descompassado, senti uma sensação esquisita, mas gostosa no estômago. Aos poucos, fui colocando as mãos no pescoço dele. Sasuke me puxou pra mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Involuntariamente, meu pé meio que... Levantou, como naqueles filmes antigos, que a garota encontra seu verdadeiro amor e o pé dela levanta. E senti, com Sasuke, a sensação de ter o meu primeiro beijo._

_Nos separamos, em busca de ar. Sasuke ainda me segurava pela cintura, e minhas mãos continuavam no pescoço dele. Eu ainda estava processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer quando notei que Sasuke me encarava. Corei um pouco e ele disse:_

_-Você... Quer sair comigo?_

_-Sair... Com você? – repeti a pergunta que ele fez a mim, bobamente. Sasuke está me chamando pra sair! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Mas tem um detalhe nada agradável: a hora. Daqui a pouco vai dar meia-noite, amanhã nós temos aula e... Oh, meu Deus, porque eu tenho aula amanhã???? Fala sério!!!_

_-Eu sei que está um pouco tarde... – começou Sasuke – mas eu não me importaria nem um pouco de chegar atrasado na aula amanhã, sabendo que eu passei a noite com você... – ai que lindo!!! Depois disso, como eu poderia recusar o convite dele?_

_-Eu... Eu aceito... – respondi, muito feliz. _

_Nós dois caminhamos juntos até a porta, e ao abrirmos, tivemos uma surpresa desagradável. OK, A SORTE DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO ESTÁ AO NOSSO FAVOR!!!! Além de estarmos em plena quarta-feira (quase quinta), estar tudo fechado e nós termos aula amanhã, está chovendo!!! E olha que não é uma chuvinha qualquer não, está bem forte!!! E como se não bastasse tudo isso, eu estou com uma blusa de alça fina! Cara, tem como isso piorar? Ok, não respondam..._

_- Ah... Pelo visto a gente vai ter que deixar pra outro dia... – disse Sasuke, desanimado. Outro dia? ELE AINDA QUER SAIR COMIGO! AAAH!!!_

_-É... Vamos ter que ir correndo mesmo então... – não Sakura, vocês vão voando com um guarda-chuva!!!_

_-Toma – disse Sasuke, tirando a jaqueta e estendendo-a a mim_

_-O quê? Não, eu não posso...! – exclamei, surpresa. Aceita logo sua sonsa!!!_

_-Eu insisto – replicou Sasuke, e eu aceitei a jaqueta. _

_E saímos correndo na chuva, de mãos dadas. É tudo tão perfeito... Se isso é um sonho, eu nunca quero acordar! Foi tudo tão bom que nem percebi que tínhamos chegado em casa. Sasuke tirou a chave do bolso (ainda bem, a minha está com a Ino) e abriu a porta. Torci meu cabelo e me ofereci pra pegar uma toalha, já que eu estava menos molhada que ele. Entrei correndo e voltei com uma toalha pra ele. Depois de um pouco menos molhados (não totalmente, eu ainda estou me sentindo encharcada), eu disse, no momento que o relógio na parede bateu meia-noite:_

_-Bem... Então, eu vou indo... – mas antes que eu dissesse "Boa noite", Sasuke se aproximou, me deu um selinho e sussurrou no meu ouvido:_

_-Boa noite Sakura._

_-B-Boa noite... – respondi, estremecendo. Ele se afastou, sorrindo, e saiu da sala. Eu, por minha vez, voltei pro quarto, quase trombando de tudo que eu via pela frente. Cheguei no quarto toda feliz, tomei um banho quente e desabei na cama._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ai, como eu estou feliz!!! Atchim! (N/A: onomatopéia tosca...) E gripada também... Oooh, aquela chuva não me fez bem... Mas foi por uma boa causa! Vesti meu uniforme e desci as escadas. Todo mundo acordou bem humorado hoje, pelo visto... E eu não estou nem aí que tenho aula de Japonês, Biologia, Matemática, Física, Espanhol e Geografia, e não posso dormir em nenhuma delas se eu não quiser acabar com zero em metade das matérias, porque a minha noite de ontem compensa tudo isso!!!

Ainda não vi Sasuke hoje. Ele deve ter ido mais cedo pra escola, pra evitar ataques das garotas. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari e eu saímos antes dos meninos, pois resolvemos ir a pé. Então eu contei pra elas o que aconteceu ontem depois do show, e como elas são muito discretas, começaram a gritar no meio da rua mesmo, mesmo comigo implorando pra elas não chamarem a atenção.

Ao chegarmos na porta da nossa sala de aula, tivemos uma surpresa: havia DEZENAS de garotos impedindo nossa passagem, todos querendo nosso autógrafo!!! Dá pra acreditar?! Aí o Kakashi e o Minato apareceram entre os garotos e, pra nossa alegria, nos ajudaram a entrar. Kurenai já estava na sala, e aguardava o sinal pra iniciar sua aula. Num canto havia várias garotas cercando os integrantes do Quarteto do Som, e no outro os garotos cercavam Karin e as amigas e as garotas cercavam Kiba, que estava todo alegre. Com a cara virada e a mão encostada na parede, Rock Lee chorava dramaticamente, pois nenhuma garota estava atrás dele. Quando os garotos nos viram, correram até nós cinco, e deixaram Karin, Kin e Tayuya sozinhas.

Respondi aos cumprimentos, sorri, mas procurava Sasuke com os olhos, porém não o encontrei. Graças a Deus, o sinal tocou, e nesse mesmo momento, Sasuke entrou, deixando as garotas doidas. Ignorando todas elas, ele se sentou no fundo da sala, e ficou aguardando a professora Kurenai iniciar a aula.

-Bom dia – disse a professora – Hoje eu cedi a minha aula ao professor Minato, pra vocês terem uma noção da aula de música e para o professor fazer um teste de dar aula pra essa turma. – e ela se retirou da sala, provavelmente dando graças por não ter que aturar nossa turma logo cedo.

- Bom dia pessoal. –disse Minato, sorrindo – Bem, antes de começar, gostaria de dar parabéns a todos os participantes do concurso de bandas. São todos muito talentosos. – e a turma começou a aplaudir.

O resto da aula foi muito agradável. Minato é super simpático, sabe lidar bem com a turma sem ser chato ou sério. Depois veio a aula de Espanhol, e Orochimaru ficou o tempo todo falando que Karin deve vencer o concurso, porque ela é a mais fofa, talentosa e simpática de todas, canta muito bem (principalmente em espanhol) e mais algumas besteiras que não vale à pena citar. A aula de Física foi muito chata, e Ebisu ficou o tempo todo dando em cima da Ino. Do meu lado, vi Gaara partir a caneta preta em duas partes. Na aula de Biologia, Iruka passou matéria da prova. Com a Anko, tivemos teste de Japonês, que pra variar, eu esqueci de estudar, por causa do concurso. Já na aula de Matemática, Itachi brigou com Naruto por causa do que ele disse no show, e passou uns exercícios pra ele fazer no quadro. Pra surpresa do professor, Naruto acertou 5 de 7, e o loirinho voltou a falar que foi tudo graças a Hinata, fazendo Itachi ameaçar tirar meio ponto dele.

Logo depois disso, o sinal bateu. Enquanto eu arrumava meu material, vi Naruto e Hinata saindo juntos, Shikamaru puxando Temari pra fora e Ino e Tenten saindo em disparada. LINDO. Agora eu vou ter que voltar pra casa sozinha. Joguei a mochila no ombro e saí da sala de mau humor, e quando virei o corredor, estaquei: havia uns trinta garotos ali, até do terceiro ano!!! Todos começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo, querendo meu autógrafo, meu telefone, meu MSN, dizendo que não sabiam como eu era bonita, que eu canto muito bem, que a saia do colégio é muito longa e preferem me ver de saia curta (pervertidos! A saia do colégio nem é tão longa!!!), alguns pediam até pra namorar comigo!!! Sem saber o que fazer, comecei a dar passos pra trás, e eles continuaram avançando em minha direção.

Chegando na curva do corredor, senti uma mão puxando a minha, e eu não quis nem saber quem era, desde que me tirasse daquele lugar. Eu estava olhando pra trás, olhando se alguém nos perseguia. Saímos do colégio, e quando olhei pra frente, vi que quem me puxava era Sasuke. Ele continuou me puxando até termos nos afastado o suficiente do colégio. Depois paramos numa sombra de uma praça pra respirarmos um pouco.

-Obrigada – agradeci, ofegante, sentada num banco.

-Tudo bem. Já estou acostumado a fugir, e vi que você estava com problemas... – respondeu Sasuke, se levantando – Vamos? – e me estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei e começamos a caminhar na direção da nossa casa.

-Ah – disse Sasuke – Toma. Ajuda a disfarçar um pouco – e me deu um boné.

-Aaaah... Obrigada! – disse eu – E você? Não está tendo problemas com as garotas? – perguntei

-Estou sim... Na verdade, sempre tive... – disse Sasuke, franzindo o cenho – Elas se jogam aos meus pés.

-E o que você faz? – perguntei

-Piso nelas – respondeu ele, com naturalidade.

Olhei pra ele, incrédula. Pela primeira vez tive medo de Sasuke... O.O. Ele riu e continuou:

-Estou brincando. Dei uma desculpa pra elas.

-Que desculpa? – tornei a perguntar, interessada

-Disse que já tenho namorada. – disse Sasuke, abaixando o tom de voz e ficando um pouco vermelho.

-E quem você disse que era? - perguntei, hiper curiosa

-Bem... Eu disse que você é minha namorada. – ele disse, encarando o chão. Sasuke disse pras fãs que eu sou namorada dele??? Ele podia ter dito o nome de qualquer garota do colégio, e ele disse logo o meu!!! Ai que lindo!!! Nossa, é capaz de todas as garotas do colégio estarem me aguardando em casa com tochas e lanças!!!

-Posso dizer o mesmo pros meus fãs? – perguntei, brincando

-Só se você aceitar sair comigo amanhã à noite. – disse ele, voltando a me encarar, sorrindo. Eu senti meu rosto queimando. Sasuke está marcando um encontro comigo!!!

-Tudo bem – respondi, tentando parecer natural, contendo a felicidade.

Nesse mesmo momento, chegamos em casa. Eu entrei rapidamente, doida pra contar pras minhas amigas. Quando ia entrar na ala oeste, Sasuke disse:

-Então amanhã eu te espero aqui embaixo, às oito. Tudo bem pra você?

-Perfeito – respondi, e entrei na ala oeste. Está tudo ótimo, perfeito, maravilhoso, lindo!!!!

Subi as escadas saltando de três em três degraus. Preciso contar pras minhas com urgência!!! Cheguei na porta do quarto da Ino e esmurrei-a (a porta, não a Ino!). Ino abriu e eu berrei:

-VOCÊ E A TENTEN!!! NO MEU QUARTO AGORA!!! – e subi até o meu quarto. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e quando estava terminando de me arrumar, as meninas bateram na porta. Eu disse que elas poderiam entrar e elas fizeram isso.

-Ok – disse Tenten – pode começar a falar!

-Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu na saída! – exclamei, agitada

-Você encontrou um bando de garotos querendo seu autógrafo? – disse Ino

-Isso também! Na verdade, vocês me abandonaram na sala, e eu tive que encarar eles sozinha!

-Foi mal – disse Tenten – é que a Hinata foi tomar sorvete com o Naruto e a Temari foi almoçar com o Shikamaru. Aí a gente teve que sair antes que os garotos aparecessem...

-Ok, tudo bem... Quando eu saí da sala, dei de cara com um monte de garotos. Aí eu fui chegando pra trás, e eles vieram na minha direção! Aí, virando o corredor, uma mão me puxou e...

-ALGUÉM TE SEQÜESTROU? – perguntou Ino, incrédula.

-Não! Foi o Sasuke quem me puxou!!! – gritei, feliz

-E aí? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tenten

-Aí ele me levou até aquela praça perto do colégio. A gente parou um pouco pra descansar e viemos pra casa. Depois ele deu esse boné – e apontei pro boné em cima da mesa do computador – e disse que é um bom disfarce. Eu perguntei se ele estava com problemas com as garotas.

-É lógico que está – disse Ino

-Tá, eu sei! Aí ele disse que sim, elas se jogam aos pés dele... E eu perguntei o que ele faz. Ele respondeu que pisa nelas – Ino e Tenten começaram a rir.

-É sério! Ele disse isso!!! Mas depois ele falou que era brincadeira, que deu uma desculpa pra elas.

-Que desculpa ele deu? – perguntaram as duas, em uníssono

-Ele disse que ele já tem namorada!

-E ele tem? – perguntou Tenten, surpresa

-Não! - respondi

-Então quem ele disse que é namorada dele? – perguntou Ino

-Eu!!! – eu gritei, super feliz, e minhas amigas começaram a gritar

-E depois? – perguntou Tenten

-Eu perguntei se podia dizer o mesmo aos meus fãs... E ele disse que só se eu aceitasse sair com ele!!!!

E depois nós três começamos a rir e gritar histericamente durante uns dois minutos, e só paramos porque Tenten ouviu o interfone tocando insistentemente. Quando ele voltou, nos disse que era Neji perguntando desesperadamente se tinha algum problema.

Depois disso, nós três reviramos o meu guarda-roupa, em busca da roupa perfeita para o meu encontro. Infelizmente, não encontramos nada que preste. Resolvemos então que iríamos às compras amanhã à tarde, junto com Hinata e Temari.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

São 19h58min. Dois minutos pro meu encontro com Sasuke. O meu dia até agora não teve nada de especial: as aulas foram um saco e depois nós, garotas, saímos voando pra comprar uma roupa pro meu encontro de hoje. E, graças a Deus, meu resfriado passou. Eu estou me sentindo realmente bonita: minha blusa é verde claro, que realça meus olhos, a calça é _jeans _escuro e minhas sandálias são pretas e de salto. Tenten cacheou meus cabelos novamente. Minha sombra de maquiagem é verde com branco bem de leve, mas combinou perfeitamente comigo, e meu batom é rosa bem claro. Meus brincos e pulseiras são prateados. Eu estou simplesmente muito ansiosa... Afinal, é meu primeiro encontro, e é com o garoto que eu sempre amei!

Finalmente o relógio bateu oito horas. Desci as escadas tremendo, nervosa. Quando cheguei na sala, Sasuke estava me esperando, com as mãos nos bolsos. Quase caí do salto quando vi como ele estava bonito: camisa vermelha, jaqueta moletom preta por cima, calça _jeans_ e tênis. E, pra completar, a correntinha. Pude perceber que desde o dia que ele agradeceu a correntinha, ele passou a usá-la do lado de fora da camisa, o que me alegrou muito. Eu estou com a sensação de estar sendo observada... Será que foi por isso que minhas amigas desceram antes de mim? Pra me espionar?

-Oi... – cumprimentei, tímida

-Oi Sakura...

-Vamos? – perguntei

-Espera – disse Sasuke. Ele se aproximou de mim, levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto e abaixou uma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo. – Pronto. Agora tá perfeita. Você está muito bon... - mas Sasuke não completou a frase, porque um barulho veio do canto oposto da sala e a mesa de sinuca disse "Ai!". Ou quem estava por trás dela, se preferirem. Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal à mesa, porque acho que assim como eu, ele viu a ponta de um cabelo loiro espetado.

Antes que acontecesse um desastre e Naruto fosse morto, sugeri que saíssemos de casa. Fiquei aliviada quando Sasuke concordou comigo. Do lado de fora, dava pra ouvir alguém chamando Naruto de idiota.

Sasuke ofereceu o braço de apoio e eu aceitei. Depois que começamos a andar, Sasuke se virou pra mim e disse:

-Como eu estava dizendo... Você está muito bonita. Essa roupa realça seus olhos. – ele reparou! Ele reparou!! ELE REPAROU!!!

-Obrigada... Você também está muito bonito.. – nossa, de onde eu tirei coragem pra dizer isso?

-Obrigado... – ele me respondeu.

Eu estou me sentindo tão tensa... Eu nem sei o que eu falo! Pra falar a verdade, Sasuke também parece não saber o que dizer, porque ele está olhando pra frente, sério e muito pensativo... Até mais do que o comum, pra dizer a verdade...

-Ah... Aonde nós vamos? – perguntei

-Ao Lodelyday – respondeu Sasuke, sem mudar sua expressão.

O quêêêêê???? Ele só pode estar brincando!!! O Lodelyday é uma das melhores pizzarias de Tóquio! E também uma das mais caras... Nem é muito longe, mas a gente só pede pizza lá em casa numa pizzaria no outro quarteirão!!! Cara, e eu nem trouxe muuuuuuuuito dinheiro assim... E o Sasuke pagar a conta sozinho é uma possibilidade fora de cogitação!

Finalmente chegamos ao Lodelyday. É um lugar muito sofisticado, a decoração é perfeita, e estava bem cheio. Mas pelo visto, Sasuke reservou uma mesa perto da janela. Oh meu Deus, eu estou me sentindo tão idiota! Um garçom chegou e nos entregou dois cardápios. Eu peguei um deles e fingi que estava lendo enquanto pensava no que falar. Depois de dois minutos de silêncio, Sasuke resolveu puxar assunto:

-Então – ele começou, me despertando dos meus devaneios - o que vamos pedir? – pizza, eu imagino... ¬¬' Bom, pelo menos ele falou alguma coisa, ao contrário de mim.

-Ah... Eu... Talvez a gente deva pedir... – cara, eu não sei nem falar!

-Quatro queijos? – me interrompeu Sasuke – É o seu sabor favorito, não é?

-Como você sabe? – perguntei, intrigada

-Você sempre sugere esse sabor quando a gente vai pedir pizza lá em casa. – respondeu ele.

-Ah... Eu ia sugerir calabresa... Seu sabor favorito, certo? – eu disse

-É... E como VOCÊ sabe? – perguntou ele

-Eu simplesmente sei... – respondi, misteriosa, com um sorriso. Sasuke deixou escapar um sorriso. Como se eu não soubesse tudo sobre ele...

-Acho que devemos pedir mista então – disse Sasuke. Eu concordei e ele chamou o garçom.

Depois disso, nós começamos a falar do concurso, quem nós achamos mais forte: a Karin ou o Quarteto, falamos mal da Karin um pouco, quando vai sair o resultado, o que nós iríamos tocar se nós vencêssemos... E o assunto acabou virando o baile do fim do ano. Sasuke me disse que sempre odiou os bailes, que as garotas começam a convidá-lo meses antes, até mesmo no início do ano, algumas mandam cartões, e-mails, torpedos, e por aí vai. Eu disse que gosto de bailes, mas os meus não eram muito bons, porque ao contrário dele, quase ninguém me convidava, e já cheguei ao ponto de ir com o Rock Lee pra poder entrar... Sasuke olhou pra baixo e comentou que esse ano ia chover convite pra mim, e eu respondi que já tenho par... Sasuke voltou a olhar pra mim, de uma forma que me fez corar e desviar o olhar.

Nesse momento, a pizza chegou. Nós comemos em silêncio. Eu nem estava com muita fome... Eu estou com o Sasuke, não podia querer mais...

Eram 21h30min quando nós saímos de lá. Na hora de pagar a conta, Sasuke insistiu em pagar sozinho (que cavalheirismo!!!), mas eu disse que não ia tirar os pés de lá se nós não dividíssemos a conta. No fim, ele se rendeu.

Eu e Sasuke estávamos andando lado a lado, novamente em silêncio. Ele está muito pensativo de novo, distraído... No meio do caminho, Sasuke parou de repente.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei

-Tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar. Vem comigo! – e dizendo isso, Sasuke pegou minha mão e começou a me conduzir a um lugar que eu não conhecia.

Depois de andarmos uns três minutos, Sasuke parou, me contornou e cobriu meus olhos com as mãos.

-Sasuke...! Onde... Onde estamos indo? – perguntei, curiosa

-Já estamos chegando... – respondeu ele

Ainda cobrindo meus olhos, Sasuke me guiou até o lugar que ele queria me levar.

-Pronto. Chegamos – disse Sasuke, e aos poucos, ele foi tirando as mãos dos meus olhos.

Observei o lugar, maravilhada. Era algum ponto alto, que dava pra ver a cidade inteira. Como estava muito escuro, podia apenas ver milhares de pontos luminosos, perecendo um reflexo do céu estrelado que estava acima de nós. Me virei pra Sasuke, que sorria.

-Você gostou? – ele perguntou

-É lindo... Simplesmente muito lindo...

-Sabia que ia gostar. Eu queria te levar num lugar especial...

-É, aqui é realmente especial...

Sasuke e eu ficamos nos encarando, um de frente pro outro.

-Escuta... O que a Ino quis dizer no show com "Ele já tem dona"? – ele perguntou. Oh-oh!!! Eu odeio a Ino!!!

-A-ah... Sabe como é!!! A Ino é doida, ela só tava brincando... – eu tentei disfarçar

-Mas eu não estava brincando quando disse praquelas garotas que eu tinha uma namorada... Pelo menos eu gostaria de ter... Porque pra mim, o beijo que nós trocamos quarta-feira foi muito real... E importante pra mim...

-Mas, aquele dia que nós não conseguimos dormir você me disse que... Você disse que... Que você gostava de uma garota! – eu respondi, aflita, tentando não olhar pra ele.

-Eu disse... – Sasuke deu um passo na minha direção, aumentando nossa proximidade – Só não disse que essa garota é você.

-V-você... Gosta... De mim? – perguntei, surpresa. Sasuke gosta de mim? Ele gosta de mim???

Eu fiquei olhando praqueles olhos negros, buscando saber se ele me dizia a verdade. Tudo que encontrei foi um sentimento que me parecia... Amor.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Fiquei em silêncio, tentando processar o que havia acabado de dizer. Sasuke me ama... E eu preciso dizer que eu também amo ele muito, sempre amei. Abri a boca pra falar, mas Sasuke começou antes de mim:

-Eu sabia... –ele disse, olhando pro chão.

-O quê... Como assim?

-Você não gosta de mim... Agora você tem todos os garotos do colégio atrás de você, com certeza deve gostar de algum deles...

-Não Sasuke! Não é isso! E daí que todos os garotos estão atrás de mim? Eles só estão interessados no sucesso que eu tô fazendo! Quando o concurso passar nem vão mais se lembrar de mim... E na verdade, o garoto que eu amo está bem na minha frente... – Sasuke voltou a me encarar, e eu fiquei vermelha.

-Mas... Por que eu? – perguntou ele.

-Porque você me viu quando eu era invisível. – respondi, e ele sorriu pra mim.

-Eu te amo, Sakura – disse Sasuke.

-Ah Sasuke, eu também te amo!!! – eu disse, muito feliz, abraçando ele.

Nos afastamos um pouco. Sasuke e eu ficamos nos encarando, então ele me puxou mais pra perto e uniu nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho pra mim, eu me sentia nas nuvens... O melhor momento da minha vida.

A Lua e as estrelas pareciam nos observar, e a paisagem, de repente, me pareceu mais bonita.

**OI GALERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**EBA!!! FINALMENTE POSTEEEEEI!!!**

**Esse capítulo foi um dos melhores pra mim, porque eu FINALMENTE fiz o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos!!!Eu amo esse casal!!!**

**Bem, agora eu vou responder as reviews (finalmente vou tomar vergonha na cara):**

**Uchiha Mya****: q bom q vc deixa a Ino sair com o Gaara...rsrsrs... ainda bem q vc num eh ciumenta... valeu pela review!!!**

**Binutti-chan****: SÉRIO? Vc levanto o pé no primeiro beijo? Q fofo!!! Eu tirei essa idéia de O Diário da Princesa, eu amo esse filme! Obrigada por ler!**

**Uchiha Nanah****: eu tbm AMO SasuSaku... Se o Kishimoto não fizer eles ficarem juntos, eu processo ele!!! Bjo e obrigada pela review!**

**Debby Uchiha****: mt obrigada pela review!!!e, de novo, por ter me ajudado com esse capitulo!!! Eu axei esse tão bom quanto o 9... Bjo!**

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha s2****: q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic!!! Beijos e obrigada pela review!!!**

**Danipj: ****eu tbm queria ser a Sakura... n.n. Eu tb ODEIO a karin, ela merece morrer do jeitinho q vc falou!!! Ela merece!!! Q bom q vc gostou do beijo!! Bjo e brigada pela review!**

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna****: a Karin vai ferrar... Muahahaha!!! Mtos bjos e valeu pela sua review!!!**

**Carou-chan****:oba!leitora nova!!! Q bom q vc tah amando ela, isso eh mt legal!!! Bjos e valeu pela review!**

**lili maggy****: ai, q bom q vc gostou do capitulo do show, q vc axou ele mt lindo!!! Valeu mesmo pela sua review!!!**

**Uchiha Hazel****: num chora nãão… q bom q sou uma das suas autoras favoritas!fico feliz por isso!!! Mtos beijos e valeu pela review!**

**AnnaKawaii****: tudo bem seu ataque histerico…n.n Eu fico mt feliz de saber q vc lê minha fic com tanto entusiasmo!!! Muitos beijos e valeu pelareview!!!**

**Natsuno Niji****: o Orochimaru deve ter feito uma cara...rsrsrs. EU ADOREI ESCREVER O SasuSaku...Desculpa, não pude ler sua fic "DIMO" ainda, mas prometo q vou ler! Posta logo outro cap de "****Natsuame Uma escola de loucos!****", eu adoro essa fic! Bjo e obrigada por ler minha fic!!!**

**Nyoni-San****: q legal q vc axa minha fic bem escrita! Eu gosto de dar uma enrroladinha... mas nesse capitulo eles ficaram juntos!!! Obrigada pela review!**

**Saya-oneechan****: ai, eu fico mt feliz de saber q vc amou!!!! Bjo e obrigada por ler minha fic!!!**

**Florinecordeiro****:puxa, q legal q vc me add nos favoritos! O ultimo parágrafo do cap anterior fico mt fofo, neh? Bjo e valeu pela review!**

**Tsubame Hitori****: aah!!!vc postou um novo cap da sua fic, eu mandei review!!! Q bom q vc gostou desse capítulo anterior! Foi um dos melhores mesmo! Bjo e valeu pela review!!!**

**Rahfa-san****: não deu pra postar um no dia seguinte...u.u... q bom q vc gostou do show!!! Bjo e valeu pela review!!**

**UFA!!! Acabou! Mas eu fico feliz q vcs tenham mandado tantas review, pois elas são todas muito importante pra mim, viu?**

**Bjos e continuem acompanhando!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	11. Seção de Filmes!

**Capítulo 11: Seção de Filmes!!!**

Sábado de manhã, 22 de Setembro, 08h10min. Eu acordei há dez minutos. Acordei até bem cedo, considerando que ontem Sasuke e eu só voltamos quando eram 23h00min, e eu fiquei mais uma hora e meia acordada relembrando tudo o que aconteceu e ouvindo música. Ai, a noite de ontem foi tão perfeita!!! Nem acredito que Sasuke e eu estamos namorando! É como um sonho pra mim!!! Mas em compensação, cheguei em casa super cansada...

Troquei de roupa e desci as escadas, morrendo de fome. Quando cheguei lá embaixo, as garotas todas estavam lá, conversando animadamente, e elas já tinham trocado de roupa.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida!!! – berrou Ino, animada

-Bom dia galera... – eu respondi, pegando um bolinho em cima da mesa

-E aí? Como foi a noite de ontem? – perguntou Temari, curiosa

-Foi simplesmente perfeita!!! Vocês não têm idéia!!! – respondi

-Aonde vocês foram? O que aconteceu? Ele te beijou de novo? – perguntou Tenten, esbaforida. Nossa, ela foi bem direta!

-Bem, antes de sair de casa, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, porque vocês estavam nos espiando, não é? – perguntei, desdenhosa

-Bem... Estávamos... – respondeu Hinata, sem graça

-É, mas o cabeça de bagre do Naruto deu na vista. – comentou Temari

-Tá, continue Sakura! – pediu Ino

-Nós fomos ao Lodelyday, aquela pizzaria sofisticada. No início ele estava um pouco sério, mas depois começamos a conversar sobre o concurso, o baile... Depois nós comemos e viemos embora. - continuei

-SÓ? – perguntou Tenten, incrédula

-Não! No meio do caminho ele disse que queria me levar pra um lugar, e saiu me puxando pela mão. Quando estávamos quase chegando, ele cobriu meus olhos com as mãos. Depois, eu vi que o lugar era um ponto alto da cidade, dava pra ver tudo, as luzes... Aí depois ele se declarou! Disse que naquele dia de noite que ele me disse que gostava de uma garota, essa garota era eu!!! Aí eu fiquei em silêncio, ele achou que eu não gostava dele, e aí eu me declarei também! E ele disse que me ama...!!! E passamos um tempão juntos, conversando e trocando beijos! Estamos namorando!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! - as minhas amigas começaram a gritar feito doidas como sempre.

Depois disso, ouvimos alguém tocando o interfone (de novo). Só que dessa vez era o Naruto, dizendo que nós somos muito histéricas e que teria era pra todo mundo ir pra sala naquele momento. E assim nós fizemos.

-Então Naruto... O que foi? – perguntou Tenten

-Ah, é o seguinte pessoal: hoje, dia 22, é o aniversário do nosso amigo Shikamaru, e amanhã, dia 23, é o da Ino, certo? – todo mundo concordou

-Então, nós temos que comemorar!!! E aí? O que vocês sugerem que a gente faça nesses dois dias? – perguntou Naruto

-Uma festa de arromba! Uma não, duas! – disse Ino

-E se a gente for num parque de diversões? – sugeriu Naruto

-Dormir o dia inteiro – disse Temari, preguiçosa.

-Se trancar no quarto e ficar na frente do computador – disse Gaara, sem interesse.

-E... Um piquenique? – sugeriu Hinata

-Adorei a idéia da Hinata – eu comentei

-Eu também – concordou Tenten

-E vocês dois? Sasuke? Neji? – perguntou Ino

-Tanto faz – disse Neji

-Eu não opino – disse Sasuke, de braços cruzados.

-Hum... Falta alguém? – perguntou Naruto – Ah!!! Shikamaru! E você, o que me diz?

-Ah, vocês lembraram que eu existo e que hoje é meu aniversário? – todos se entreolharam- Olha, e se a gente fizesse dois dias com seção de filmes? Com pipoca, refrigerante, sorvete, bolo, pizza e, além disso, 10 filmes. Cada um loca um.

-Nossa! Que idéia brilhante! – exclamou Ino

-Muito bem vindo de um problemático – disse Temari

-E aí? Quem gostou da idéia? – perguntou Naruto, e todo mundo levantou a mão – Ótimo! A gente se encontra aqui embaixo em dez minutos pra ir pra locadora!

-Ah! E nada de filmes de drama! – disse Shikamaru

-Desde que vocês não peguem aqueles filmes de luta livre ou inapropriado pra menores de 18 anos! – disse Ino

-Fechado – e Ino e Shikamaru apertaram as mãos, em acordo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acabamos de chegar na melhor locadora da cidade. Ela é simplesmente GIGANTESCA. Tem dois enormes andares, divididos cuidadosamente no tipo do filme: drama, romance, ação... E também há uma sala pra quem quiser comprar pipocas.

Eu estava na seção de comédia romântica, no segundo andar, vendo um filme legal que eu poderia locar, quando senti alguém me puxando por trás pela cintura. Me virei, já com a mão no ar pra bater no infeliz que fez isso, e dei de cara com Sasuke.

-Que foi? Ia me bater? – perguntou Sasuke, irônico

-Ah... Eu... Ia... Não sabia que era você! – repliquei, encabulada

-Tudo bem – ele respondeu – O que você tá fazendo nessa seção?

-Escolhendo um filme!

-Mas o combinado era nada de drama...

-Isso não é drama, é comédia romântica – eu respondi, apontando pra placa pendurada no teto.

-Mas dá no mesmo. – ele respondeu, indiferente

-Não dá não! –eu disse

-Dá sim – ele insistiu

-Não dá!

-Dá no mesmo sim.

-Não d... – Sasuke não me deixou completar a frase, porque me puxou e me deu um beijo. Íamos ficar mais tempo ali, se não tivéssemos ouvido um pigarro.

-Caham! – era Tenten, acompanhada de Neji

-Eles estão namorando? – perguntou Neji pra ela, com uma cara de safado.

-Sasuke não contou pra vocês? – perguntou Tenten

-Sasuke não dá nem bom dia pra gente, você acha que ele vai contar que ele tá namorando?– perguntou Neji, rindo. Perdi a paciência e acabei falando:

-Olha aqui Tenten, porque você não diz logo pro Neji que você ama ele? – Neji olhou pra Tenten, e ela ficou tão vermelha quanto Hinata. Sasuke olhou pra mim e entendeu aonde eu queria chegar:

-É isso mesmo, Neji. Eu tô cansado de passar na porta do seu quarto e ouvir você falando "Ah, Tenten, eu te amo!". Pára de treinar e fala logo com ela! - Neji olhou pra Sasuke, boquiaberto.

-Isso... Isso é verdade, Neji? – perguntou Tenten, parecendo encantada com essa cena pouco romântica.

-Bem... – respondeu Neji – É... Na verdade, eu queria te dizer isso há muito tempo, mas eu achei que você não gostava de mim e eu também não tinha coragem de falar com você...

-Eu... Eu não sabia que você gostava de mim, Neji... Sabe, tem um monte de garotas atrás de você, e agora esse número triplicou... – disse Tenten, encarando Neji.

-Sakura, é melhor a gente sair daqui – murmurou Sasuke

-Eu concordo – eu respondi, e nós dois saímos do corredor. Mas mesmo assim não deixamos de acompanhar a cena:

-Mas eu gosto de você... – respondeu Neji

-Jura? – perguntou Tenten, abobada

-Sim – e Neji deu um passo em direção a Tenten. Ela fechou os olhos, eles iam se beijar, mas uma voz escandalosa os interrompeu:

-ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! ACHEI O DVD DO POKÉMON!!! – Naruto entrou berrando na seção de comédia romântica agitando freneticamente o DVD do Pokémon.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!! SE VOCÊ LOCAR ESSE FILME RIDÍCULO, VOCÊ NÃO ENTRA EM CASA!!!! – Ino também entrou gritando, fazendo a cena ficar cada vez mais bizarra ainda

-N-Naruto! Eu ouvi você gritando! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hinata disse, parecendo um pouco desesperada

-Ele grita por qualquer coisa, não faz muita diferença... – Temari apareceu, aparentando tédio

-Tem alguém morrendo aqui? Dá pra ouvir vocês gritando de lá de baixo! – Shikamaru apareceu junto com Gaara, vindo da direção das escadas. – E vocês dois, Sasuke e Sakura, que é que vocês estão fazendo escondidos aí?

Já que não tinha mais motivos pra ficarmos escondidos, entramos no corredor que todo mundo estava. A cena era hilária: Sasuke e eu observando nossos amigos, Neji e Tenten de cara feia, ainda um de frente pro outro, e Temari ria descontroladamente, enquanto Hinata acudia Naruto, que havia apanhado da Ino, enquanto ela (Ino) chegava perto do Gaara e Shikamaru, que olhavam tudo com incredulidade. Quem visse aquilo, ia achar que o lugar era um hospício, e não uma locadora.

-Ah, eu não acredito – disse Shikamaru – vocês ainda não escolheram os filmes! Só eu e Gaara somos normais aqui?

-Eu já escolhi!!!– berrou Naruto – Pokémon!!!! – e Ino deu outro soco nele

-Gaara, que filme você pegou? – perguntou Ino

-"Número 23", mas eu fiquei seriamente tentado a pegar "O Chamado" – respondeu Gaara, sem interesse

-Posso ver a capa? – pediu Ino, com medo. Gaara estendeu a capa do filme a ela, que gritou ao ver o rosto de um cara (Jim Carrey) cheio de "números 23". (N/A: Jim realmente fez esse filme. Dá medo, mas é muito bom, vale à pena locar)

Depois dessa confusão, todo mundo foi pro seu canto escolher um filme, enquanto Gaara e Shikamaru foram pegar muuuuuuuuuuuuuita pipoca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acabamos de chegar em casa, e são 10h00min. Depois que saímos da locadora, fomos comprar os presentes dos dois aniversariantes. Todos nós estamos reunidos na sala, pra saber que filme cada um locou.

-Vamos Naruto, você começa – disse Shikamaru, já que ele era o aniversariante

-Tá bom – disse Naruto – Eu queria locar Pokémon, ou Bee Movie, mas a Ino não deixou. Então eu peguei "Transformers"!!! Não acham legal?

-Finalmente você fez alguma coisa que preste – comentou Ino - Eu peguei "As Panteras"!

-E eu peguei "As Panteras Detonando"! – falou Tenten

-Eu loquei "O Diário da Princesa"! – eu disse

-Ei! Isso não vale! – protestou Naruto – Sem filmes de drama! Foi esse o combinado!

-Não é drama! É comédia romântica! – eu repliquei

-Ah, que seja! Eu loquei "Piratas do Caribe – A Maldição do Pérola Negra" – disse Shikamaru

-Eu peguei "Piratas do Caribe- O Baú da Morte" – disse Neji

-"Piratas do Caribe - No Fim do Mundo" – disse Sasuke

-Eu peguei "A Nova Cinderela" – disse Hinata

-Eu loquei "Treze Homens e um Novo Segredo"

-"Número 23" – disse Gaara

-Ótimo! Agora que já sabemos o que cada um locou, vamos preparar o resto da festa! – disse Ino, agitada.

-Nós, garotas, vamos fazer os bolos de aniversário – disse Tenten

-Enquanto isso, o que a gente faz enquanto isso? – perguntou Neji

-Naruto liga pra pizzaria e pede duas pizzas gigantes de... Palmito pode ser? – perguntou Temari, e todo mundo concordou

-Shikamaru e Neji vão comprar 8 refrigerantes de dois litros – continuou Hinata

-Gaara e Sasuke vão comprar... Cinco potes BEM grandes de sorvete – eu disse

-Então, mãos à obra! – gritou Ino, e todos foram fazer o que nós tínhamos dito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de DUAS horas fazendo os dois bolos de aniversário, nós conseguimos terminar. Eles estão num tamanho até razoável. Ino nos obrigou a fazer glacê rosa pro bolo dela. Tenten conseguiu escrever "Ino: 16 anos" e fazer umas flores em volta. O bolo do Shikamaru é completamente de chocolate, é de fazer qualquer um babar. Bem, pra quem não sabe fazer bolo direito, nos saímos muito bem.

Voltamos pra sala quando eram 12h00min. A pizza tinha chegado há cinco minutos (Naruto enrolou um tempão pra pedir) e todos nós estávamos mortos de fome. Depois de comermos, decidimos que seria melhor começar vendo os três "Piratas do Caribe". Fizemos cinco das vinte pipocas que compramos (sim, VINTE) e dividimos em três grandes bacias, e abrimos três refrigerantes. Até aí tudo bem. A confusão foi na hora de sentar e se organizar pra ver o filme:

-Ok pessoal! Meninas de um lado e meninos do outro! – comandou Ino

-Ah, que isso Ino! A gente pode ficar muito bem junto! Qual o problema? – perguntou Naruto. Ino pensou um pouco e logo se rendeu. Afinal, não teria problema nenhum ficarmos meninos e meninas misturados, não somos pré-escola...

-Ok então! Todo mundo junto! – declarou Ino

-É isso aí! O sofá é meu!!! Ei, Hinata, você quer vir comigo? – perguntou Naruto, animado

-E-Eu N-Na-Na-ruto? – disse Hinata, vermelha da cabeça aos pés

-É claro! Que companhia seria melhor que a sua? Anda, vem! – Naruto puxou Hinata pela mão em direção ao sofá.

Mas no caminho, ela escorregou no tapete e Naruto caiu no sofá pra pegá-la. Resultado: Hinata no colo do Naruto. Ela levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e viu Naruto a encarando com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Eles ficaram assim até Shikamaru soltar um leve pigarro:

-Caham! Vão assistir ao filme ou vão se agarrar? – perguntou Shikamaru. Esse comentário fez Hinata se levantar rapidamente e tentar se afastar de Naruto, mas ele não deixou. Insistiu até Hinata não poder dizer "não". Naruto então passou o braço em volta dela

Então a sala ficou dividida assim: Naruto e Hinata abraçados no sofá, Temari e Shikamaru dividindo uma poltrona, Neji e Tenten dividindo a outra (eles estão começando a se acertar), No tapete, com muitas almofadas, Ino do lado do Gaara, por insistência extremamente insuportável dela, completamente a contragosto, pois ele queria ficar no canto da sala, isolado (como sempre). E por fim, eu e Sasuke no tapete também, abraçados. Quando Sasuke passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço e eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele, Naruto ficou histérico:

-VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – perguntou ele, boquiaberto

-Não Naruto, nós casamos e estamos em lua-de-mel. – respondeu Sasuke, impaciente

-Poxa, e nem me convidaram? – disse Naruto, rindo – Fala sério Sasuke, diz a verdade.

-Estamos namorando – respondeu Sasuke, revirando os olhos pro teto

-Nossa Sakura... – disse Naruto, ainda incrédulo, como se Sasuke tivesse dito que queria ser uma bailarina, e não que estamos namorando

-Que foi? Algum problema? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Naruto se aproximou de nós dois.

- Meus pêsames, Sakura. Que o resto da sua vida seja feliz e colorido. Me avisem quando for o enterro. O óbito vai ser que ela morreu de uma doença popularmente conhecida como "Sasuke". Os sintomas são tédio e infelicidade. Caso alguém sinta esses sintomas, informe imediatamente ao doutor Naruto. – completou Naruto, tragicamente

-Mais um que ri da nossa cara – bufou Sasuke. Resolvi começar outra vingança, só que dessa vez com Naruto, e não com Tenten.

-Naruto, pelo menos o Sasuke me chamou pra sair, e não pra estudar Matemática! – provoquei – Aliás, o que você tá fazendo aqui? A Hinata tá lá no sofá!

-Ah... Eu... É, tem razão– respondeu Naruto, um pouco triste – Achei que a Hinata não se importasse de estudar comigo...

-M-M-Mas e-eu não me importo Naruto! – respondeu Hinata, abraçando uma almofada – Desde que... Que... Eu... E-Esteja... Com você... – Naruto voltou a sorrir

-Oh meu Deus, começou a ficar problemático... A gente vai assistir ao filme ou não? – perguntou Shikamaru

-É sério Hinata? – perguntou Naruto, ignorando a pergunta de Shikamaru

-S-sim... – respondeu ela, púrpura de vergonha

-Então... – Naruto não pôde completar a frase, porque de repente começou a tocar a trilha sonora de "Piratas do Caribe" MUITO alto, indicando que Shikamaru dera "play" no filme. Naruto lançou um olhar assassino ao aniversariante, e voltou pro sofá junto com Hinata.

O primeiro filme passou com muitas gargalhadas e gritinhos histéricos vindos da Ino, que agarrava o braço do Gaara toda hora que tinha um momento de tensão e quando o Orlando Bloom, que interpreta Will Turner, aparecia sorrindo.

O segundo filme passou voando também, e terminou com a cena em que o Jack Sparrow é engolido pelo Kraken, uma cena realmente arrepiante e nojenta. O terceiro filme estava muito emocionante, eles (protagonistas) estavam num navio lutando, e o Will pediu a Elizabeth em casamento no meio da batalha, eles iam se casar, aí o Naruto berrou:

-PÁRA O FILME, SHIKAMARU! PÁRA O FILME! - Shikamaru parou o filme, assustado.

-Que foi Naruto? Quem morreu? – perguntou Tenten. Naruto se levantou e ficou na frente da TV.

-Eu sei que o filme tá num momento emocionante... – ele começou

-Anda logo! – pediu Temari

-Eu sei que vocês querem me matar... – continuou Naruto

-E é isso que eu vou fazer se você não for logo com isso! - ameaçou Sasuke

-Mas eu posso ir no banheiro? – perguntou Naruto. Gotas surgiram na cabeça de todo mundo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez esse escândalo todo pra isso!!! – reclamou Ino

-Pooooooooooooooooooooooooosso? – perguntou Naruto

-Vai Naruto! – disse Neji, e Naruto saiu correndo

Depois que Naruto voltou, nós terminamos de assistir o filme e percebemos que precisávamos de mais pipoca e de mais refrigerante. Fizemos mais duas bacias de pipoca e pegamos mais dois refrigerantes.

Logo depois, resolvemos ver "Treze Homens e um novo segredo", locado por Temari, que deu como justificativa ser a namorada do aniversariante. O filme era realmente muito bom, a parte da invasão do cassino foi muito bem tramada e emocionante. Acho que Temari não prestou atenção nem na metade do filme, já que ela ficou a maioria do tempo se agarrando com o Shikamaru.

E por fim, vimos "Transformers", porque como o Naruto é uma pessoa muito inteligente, o filme era pra ser devolvido no dia seguinte. E ele ainda teve coragem de dizer que Pokémon era melhor, e só precisava ser devolvido na semana que vem. O único ponto positivo disso tudo foi que o filme era realmente bom, os efeitos especiais eram incríveis. Reparei que Naruto ficou mais próximo da Hinata, e o Neji da Tenten. Ora ora, parece que sou um cupido vingativo!

Finalmente, quando eram 22h15min, resolvemos cantar "Parabéns pra Você" pro Shikamaru. Decidimos que os presentes ficariam pro dia seguinte. Ino chegou com o bolo de chocolate, e os garotos tiveram uma reação um pouco... Repulsiva.

-É seguro comer? – perguntou Naruto, com desconfiança.

-Lógico que é! – eu respondi, irritada.

-Naruto, deixa de ser fresco! Não pode ter nada de errado com o bolo, pode? – disse Neji, simpático. Mas logo depois ele chegou perto do Gaara e murmurou – Prova você primeiro. - mas pro azar dele, Tenten ouviu e deu um soco no braço dele (do Neji, não do Gaara)

-Ok, ok! Eu como! – disse Shikamaru – E o primeiro pedaço vai pra mim mesmo. Pronto, podem se servir.

Comemos, rimos e depois fomos dormir, exaustos. Afinal, ainda tínhamos outra seção no dia seguinte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chegou o aniversário da Ino. Ficamos comemorando só entre as meninas durante a manhã. Depois do almoço, nós fomos até a sala pra decidir o filme que nós iríamos ver. Decidimos começar por "As Panteras" e logo em seguida, "As Panteras Detonando". Fizemos cinco das dez pipocas restantes, pegamos os refrigerantes e começamos a assistir aos filmes. Ino parecia muito empolgada, e disse que adora a pantera loira, Natalie, interpretada pela Cameron Diaz, que é a cara dela.

Depois que assistimos os dois filmes, escolhemos ver "A Nova Cinderela".Todas as garotas (inclusive eu) choraram durante o filme, nas partes românticas, principalmente quando Austin (Chad Michael Murray) descobre que Sam (Hilary Duff) é sua Cinderela. Temari nos chamou de frescas e excessivamente sensíveis, mas acabou chorando também.

Depois que acabou o filme, Ino não parecia muito bem, sugeriu uma pausa e disse que ia buscar mais refrigerante. Resolvi ir atrás dela.

-Ino, tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntei, preocupada

-Não – respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste

-Você quer ver os presentes agora? – sugeri, pra ver se ela se animava.

-Não... Sabe qual seria o melhor presente pra mim agora? – ela perguntou

-Um beijo do Gaara? - arrisquei

-Não... Quero dizer, também – e ela sorriu – mas eu queria mesmo saber quem é meu admirador.

Eu ia falar algumas palavras de consolo, apesar de minha vontade ser contar o que eu sabia pra ela, minhas suspeitas, mas nessa hora Gaara (justo ele!) entrou na cozinha e disse que eles já tinham colocado "O Diário da Princesa" e iam dar play.

Nesse filme nós, meninas, choramos ainda mais, pois era linda a hora em que Mia e Michael ficavam juntos, e esse filme me lembrou claramente sexta-feira, quando Sasuke e eu começamos a namorar... Tudo tão lindo e tão perfeito!!!! Quando terminamos de ver esse filme, começou a chover.

-Ah, relaxa gente! – disse Ino – é só uma chuvinha! E nós nem vamos sair!

-Ah, eu ia chamar a Hinata pra sair! – disse Naruto sem pensar, fazendo Hinata corar. Percebendo a burrice que fez, ele corou também. Todos lançaram sorrisinhos maliciosos pra eles dois.

-Tá, que seja! – retomou Ino – Além disso, não pode piorar! – o barulho da chuva aumentou.

-Não pode ficar pior – disse Temari com firmeza, na hora em que começou a relampejar

-Pior ainda? – disse Neji, e começou a trovejar

-Ah, não esquentem – disse Naruto – Pior que isso...

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO!!! – todos gritaram, em uníssono.

-Que tal abrirmos os presentes? – sugeriu Ino, e todos gostaram da idéia – Depois de cortar o bolo.

Cortamos o bolo cor-de-rosa da Ino e fomos abrir os presentes. Shikamaru ganhou oito camisas (eu disse que todo mundo dá camisa) e um livro, comprado pela Temari, além de uma calça dos pais. Ino ganhou uma saia (vinda da Tenten), duas blusas (eu e Hinata) e uma calça (Temari). Dos garotos, ela ganhou um peso de papel com um castelinho dentro (Gaara), canetas coloridas (Naruto), uma bolsinha (que eu escolhi pelo Sasuke em nome dele, cá entre nós), um porta-retrato (Neji) e maquiagem (Shikamaru). Dos pais, que estão na Itália, ela ganhou perfume, fotos e um par de sapatos.

-Ué Ino – disse Naruto – Você comprou um presente pra si mesma?

-Não – respondeu Ino, estranhando a pergunta – Por quê?

-Porque tem outro presente aqui – respondeu Naruto. Ino olhou pro presente que sobrara, estupefata.

-Pega – disse Tenten, e Ino obedeceu

-De quem é? – perguntei, curiosa. Ino se virou pra nós, pálida.

-Tem um bilhete... Do meu admirador – foi a surpreendente resposta dela

-E o que diz? – perguntou Hinata

-Ele diz... – e Ino começou a ler o conteúdo do bilhete

_Ino..._

_Não deixe a minha identidade interferir na sua felicidade. O tempo passa e só te traz mais beleza. _

_Espero que esse presente possa compensar minha ausência. Gostaria que você o usasse no fim do ano. Até lá, espero já ter me revelado. Feliz Aniversário._

-Não tem assinatura? – perguntou Neji

-Não, Ino já recebeu uns três bilhetes desse – respondeu Tenten

-Abre o presente, Ino – disse Temari. Ino pareceu acordar, me pareceu mais feliz, pegou o embrulho e rasgou-o. O presente era um vestido, muito bonito, vermelho, acabou até combinando com os sapatos que a Ino ganhou dos pais. Ino contemplou o presente, maravilhada e feliz.

-Então, vamos ver o último filme ou não? – perguntou Sasuke

Todo mundo votou pro seu lugar pra poder assistir "Número 23". O filme é realmente assustador (a cara do Gaara). É sobre um cara que lê um livro e a história dele é parecida com a do cara, aí o número 23 tá em toda parte e o cara endoida. Pra piorar a situação, estava chovendo mais forte ainda, não parava de trovejar e relampejar. Ino gritava toda hora, morrendo de medo, puxando o braço do Gaara com força. Na parte em que a versão do mal do Jim Carrey ia tentar matar a esposa, eu pedi a capa do DVD. A classificação indicativa era "inapropriado pra menores de 16 anos. Tema: paranóia e suspense". Tremi só de ler a palavra paranóia. Sasuke percebeu e perguntou:

-Está com medo? –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Resolvi não mentir pra ele, pois não ia funcionar.

-Estou. Esse filme é coisa pra gente doida. – eu respondi. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso diante do meu comentário e me abraçou mais forte. Estou começando a achar que deveria ter dito que estava com medo desde o início do filme...

O resto da noite foi agradável. Depois do fim totalmente sem noção do filme "Número 23", fomos dormir, exaustos, porque nós temos aula amanhã. Esse fim de semana foi muito divertido, e pelo visto, os casais em breve vão finalmente se formar... Assim eu espero!

**Oi galera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí? Tudo bem?**

**Nossa, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo! Foi mt legal!!! Ele ficou romântico, divertido e fofo! Eu tentei dar um toque de Neji e Tenten, Naruto e Hinata e Ino e Gaara... Como vcs me pediram!!! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews!!! Elas me ajudam a concluir os caps e a ter inspiração!**

**Beeeeeeiiiijoooss!!!**

**E continuem lendo!!! AH! ****Deixem reviews!!!**

**n.n**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	12. O Resultado e O Baile de Halloween

**Capítulo 12: O Resultado e O Baile de Halloween.**

Passou-se quase um mês desde a seção de filmes. Não apareceu nada de interessante nesses últimos dias, com exceção do aniversário do Naruto. Parece que todos os meus amigos resolveram fazer aniversário a partir da metade do ano... A mesada que meus pais me mandam todo mês está indo embora rapidinho... TT.TT. As provas finais foram nesse mês. Eu fui bem na maioria, exceto em Química e Física.

Bom, eu não posso deixar de descrever o que aconteceu no aniversário do Naruto, no dia 10 de Outubro, porque foi muito bonitinho. Nós fingimos que nos esquecemos do aniversário dele, aí ele passou o dia inteiro triste e cabisbaixo. Aí o Shikamaru disse que era pra ele ir à padaria do centro da cidade comprar pão (foi a melhor desculpa que ele inventou). Enquanto ele ia comprar pão (e olha que o Neji queria mandar ele tomar banho), nós íamos arrumando uma festa surpresa pra ele. Naruto ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz com a festa.

Lá pela metade da festa, Naruto parou a música, subiu no sofá e disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra dizer:

-Pessoal! Tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer!

-Gente, vamos dar um desconto porque hoje é aniversário dele! – disse Ino, animada

-Poxa Ino!!! É a primeira vez que você me apóia!!! – comentou Naruto, os olhinhos brilhando

-Não acostuma não, hein?! – respondeu Ino, rindo

-Ok pessoal, agora é sério. – retomou Naruto – Eu fiquei muito feliz com a surpresa que vocês me fizeram, muito mesmo. Mas eu não posso deixar de fazer uma coisa.

-E o que seria? – perguntou Neji

-Bem... Aproveitando a ocasião... Eu queria dar um presente pra mim mesmo. – disse Naruto.

-Um presente pra si mesmo? – eu estranhei

-E qual é esse presente? – perguntou Tenten

-Durante o primário – Naruto começou a nos explicar – Eu fui tido como "O Idiota do Colégio" e muitas vezes como "O Mico do Ano", porque eu tinha algumas atitudes realmente estúpidas, querendo chamar a atenção. Mas isso é passado. Aos poucos eu percebi que eu não precisava fazer tudo aquilo, porque eu já tinha meus amigos, que são realmente fiéis comigo. E eu realmente sou muito grato a vocês, galera – e todos sorrimos, e Naruto tornou a falar – E tem uma pessoa que esteve do meu lado desde o começo, e sempre acreditou em mim. E eu vi que o que eu sentia por ela era muito mais do que amizade. Era uma coisa... Diferente, mais forte. Eu gostava, quero dizer, gosto, de ficar perto dela, gosto de ver o sorriso dela, gosto de olhar nos olhos dela... – quase imediatamente eu entendi onde Naruto queria chegar. Ele estava falando de Hinata.

-E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Eu estou falando – disse Naruto, abrindo um largo sorriso – da Hinata.

-E-E-Eu N-Na-Na-Naruto? – perguntou Hinata, erguendo seus belos olhos para Naruto

-Sim Hinata – respondeu Naruto, parecendo ainda mais feliz – E é aqui, na frente dos nossos amigos, que eu vou fazer uma pergunta há muito tempo entalada na minha garganta: você quer namorar comigo, Hinata?

-Claro que sim Naruto!!! – exclamou Hinata, e todos nós ficamos surpresos pelo fato de Hinata conseguir completar uma frase na frente de Naruto. Na verdade, acho que ela vem treinando essa frase há muito tempo...

E então, Naruto puxou Hinata pra mais perto e deu um beijo nela, daqueles de cinema. Todo mundo começou a aplaudir a cena, foi tudo tão fofinho!!!

Mas isso aconteceu há 15 dias. Hoje é dia 25 de Outubro, quinta-feira. Faltam 6 dias pra festa de Halloween. Logo na primeira aula, Kurenai disse que o resultado do concurso de bandas ia sair no recreio. Depois desse aviso, eu não prestei atenção em nada que o Orochimaru e o Ebisu disseram: eu só tinha cabeça pra pensar no concurso, no resultado, tão esperado, que demorara tanto tempo pra sair... Eu estou tão ansiosa, é tudo tão complicado de se explicar...

Finalmente, depois de muita espera e tensão, o recreio chegou. Os professores que foram jurados (Sarutobi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai e Minato) se reuniram no centro do pátio com um microfone pra anunciar o tão esperado resultado.

-Bom dia alunos – cumprimentou o diretor Sarutobi – Hoje nós iremos anunciar o resultado do concurso de bandas, realizado em setembro desse ano. Gostaria que os participantes se dirigissem ao centro do pátio, organizados em suas bandas. – e todos os participantes fizeram o que o diretor pediu. – Bom, depois de muitas discussões e debates, os professores chegaram a um consenso. Vou deixar os professores expressarem suas opiniões. Tsunade...?

-Obrigada diretor – agradeceu Tsunade – Bem, eu vou começar falando da banda "Karin". O inglês da vocalista, a própria Karin, é muito bom, só que você exagera muito na pronúncia do "r", e fica parecendo um inglês forçado. Tirando isso, suas canções ficariam muito melhores. Como você é a única que canta, é meu único comentário a fazer – Karin lançou um olhar feio pra Tsunade. – O Quarteto do Som teve o melhor inglês, a pronúncia de vocês todos era clara e perfeita, principalmente a do Kimimaru. Parabéns – o Quarteto pareceu muito animado com o elogio – A banda Sun's Light também se saiu muito bem nesse ponto, só acho que não deveriam "comer" sílabas nas partes rápidas. Orochimaru, sua vez– concluiu Tsunade.

-Olá pessoas! Bem, eu tenho que deixar MUITO claro que eu não gostei que duas das bandas que participaram não cantaram em espanhol. Isso é um absurdo! Onde já se viu? Mas é claro, sempre há um anjo, uma pessoa que pode ser salva de toda essa hipocrisia..

-Orochimaru – interrompeu-o Minato – O uso de músicas em espanhol não era obrigatório, segundo as regras do concurso – Orochimaru pareceu não se abalar muito

-Que seja – retomou a bicha – Continuando... Essa pessoa é a Karin – e a idiota deu um grande sorriso falso – Um amor de aluna, fez uma homenagem belíssima a mim, que valorizou minha humilde matéria...

-Orochimaru – disse o diretor – Chega. Já entendemos que você gostou APENAS da apresentação da Karin. Próximo.. Hum... Kakashi pode ir.

-Bem – disse Kakashi – Eu avaliei a interação com o público em 3 notas: ruim, bom e ótimo. Karin: você interagiu bem com o público, mas falou mais de si mesma do que de todo o resto. Além disso, parecia só enxergar o Sasuke. Por isso, ganhou um BOM. – ele foi legal demais pro meu gosto... – Quarteto: a interação de vocês foi maravilhosa. Contaram piadas e foram muito simpáticos. Isso contribui pra vocês ganharem um ÓTIMO. E por fim, Sun's Light: a interação de vocês foi boa não só com o público, mas entre vocês mesmos também. – nos entreolhamos, entendo o que ele quis dizer - Por isso, também recebem um ÓTIMO. Anko tem a palavra– ficamos felizes com a avaliação de Kakashi.

-Vamos começar – disse Anko. Acho que já mencionei que essa professora não tem papas na língua, então se tiver que escrachar, vai fazer isso melhor que ninguém. – Karin: me senti num cabaré. – todo mundo começou a rir, até os professores. – Quase fiquei cega de tanto rosa. Pelo amor de Deus, você não acha que exagerou não? Eu achei um milagre conseguir te enxergar no palco. Quarteto: vocês anteciparam bastante a festa de dia das bruxas! A decoração ficou muito boa, realmente assustador. Mas não deu pra ver vocês direito no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Sun's Light: acho que vocês podiam ter colocado só pufes. Mas pelo menos deu pra enxergar vocês, os efeitos de luz estavam muito bons.

Ora, parece que a avaliação da Anko não foi tão ruim assim! Eu esperava até pior... Adorei o que ela disse sobre a Karin! Bem feito pra ela!

-Kurenai, sua vez – disse Anko. Opa, agora chegou a parte que realmente me interessa, já que fui eu quem desenhei o figurino, que foi avaliado pela Kurenai.

-Bem, a minha responsabilidade foi avaliar o figurino de vocês. – disse Kurenai - Vou começar pela Karin: o figurino de vocês foi muito bem desenhado, parecia um uniforme, um tanto individualista e cor-de-rosa, mas ficou muito bom. O Quarteto do Som também se saiu muito bem: a idéia de usar fantasias foi muito criativa, vocês ficaram realmente no clima que a decoração criou. Mas a Sun's Light realmente se superou: o figurino de vocês foi perfeito! Todos ficaram muito bonitos e pareciam roupas de show profissional. Vocês realmente estão de parabéns! – encerrou Kurenai, sorrindo. Yes!!! Ela disse que ficou perfeito!!!

-Agora, por último, mas não menos importante, o professor Minato - disse o diretor.

-Eu fiquei responsável pela avaliação do repertório. Karin: você tem uma voz muito bonita – ele deve estar meio surdo, coitado, pra dizer que a voz da Karin é bonita – mas muito aguda. – gostei disso! – Muitas vezes, você exagerava e sua voz atingia um tom agudo e, automaticamente, irritante. Suas músicas foram muito bem escolhidas, e pelo pouco que te conheço, combinam com você. Mas você não variou as músicas, eram sempre agitadas, sem nenhuma mais calma, e isso deixou seu show um pouco cansativo. E estava individualista demais. Você sequer apresentou seus colegas de banda, que também são muito talentosos, Rock Lee é um excelente guitarrista, Kiba toca bateria muito bem, Kin é muito boa no baixo, e Tayuya arrasou no teclado, você devia ter dado uma chance a eles. É bom interagir bem com seus companheiros de banda, mesmo numa carreira solo. Sei que não é um show profissional, mas segundo sua inscrição, você mesma é a produtora. Então, devia ter pensado em alguém pra controlar as luzes, não? Em um concurso, esquecer disso é um erro muito grave. Mas como já disse, vocês tem muito talento.

Gente, ele não é perfeito? Ah, o Sasuke é mais perfeito ainda, mas ele não é perfeito? Adorei tudo o que ele disse sobre a Karin!

-O Quarteto do Som – retomou Minato – também se saiu muito bem. Os efeitos de luzes deixavam o palco parecendo um castelo mal-assombrado. Vocês cantam e tocam muito bem, Sakon é muito talentoso no teclado, se destacou bastante. Kimimaru, mesmo com o baixo, um instrumento mais discreto, se destacou por cantar muito bem, sua voz é grave e lenta. Kidoumaru foi muito bem na guitarra, as músicas que vocês escolheram eram difíceis de tocar. Jiroubou foi um ótimo baterista, precisa ter muita experiência, paciência e vontade pra conseguir tocar daquele jeito. Vocês distribuíram bem suas músicas, equilibrando as lentas e as agitadas. E pelo visto, vocês tem um produtor, Suigetsu, E uma pessoa responsável pelas luzes, Juugo – os donos dos nomes citados apareceram detrás dos componentes principais da banda. – Isso foi muito bem pensado. Parabéns, vocês formam uma banda muito boa.

Enquanto o Quarteto comemorava a avaliação de Minato, senti um frio na barriga: chegara nossa vez.

- Agora, chegou a vez da Sun's Light. – disse Minato, e eu quase desmaiei de nervosismo – Vocês são muito bons. A distribuição de músicas de vocês foi muito equilibrada. A primeira e a última música foram as que mais me chamaram atenção. A tradução da primeira música era sobre querer ser uma estrela do rock, ter fama e glamour, foi bem criativo. A última música, "Sweet Chil O'Mine", foi colocada em homenagem aos anos 80, segundo a Ino. Foi muito legal da parte de vocês fazer isso. Sakura – fiquei surpresa ao ouvir meu nome – toca violão muito bem, e tem uma voz muito doce e melodiosa. Naruto é um baterista dos melhores, divertido, gosta de tocar, só de olhar pra você dá pra ver isso. E também canta muito bem. Sasuke pode preferir ser mais discreto e também mais sério, mas canta muito bem e é muito talentoso na guitarra. Hinata tem uma voz muito meiga, e toca baixo muito bem, o instrumento combina com você. Neji e Tenten tocam teclado e cantam muito bem, e formam um belo casal – esse comentário deixou meus dois amigos muito vermelhos. – Temari é uma guitarrista talentosa, pode até ter futuro nisso. Ino é animada e dá um tom certo com o pandeiro nas músicas. Shikamaru deu efeitos de luz muito bons, e Gaara foi o produtor. Vocês são cheios de talento, parabéns.

-Por fim, depois de vocês estarem cientes das opiniões de todos os professores, o resultado oficial – disse Sarutobi

Meu coração gelou. Apertei a mão de Sasuke com força, e percebi que Hinata fez o mesmo com Naruto, Tenten com Neji, Temari com Shikamaru e Ino com Gaara.

-Em terceiro lugar: – começou o diretor – a banda "Karin".

YES!!! A vaca idiota ficou em terceiro! Bem feito pra ela! Como era de se esperar, Karin reagiu como PÉSSIMA perdedora, e começou a humilhar os colegas de banda. Kiba mandou Karin pra um lugar que deve ser BEM desagradável e chamou-a de mimada. Tayuya e Kin saíram de perto de Karin sem dizer nada e Rock Lee parecia à beira das lágrimas. Então o professor Minato disse:

-Karin, se controle. Se sua banda perdeu, saiba que a culpa foi inteiramente SUA, já que só você apareceu no show. E se não se importa, estamos afim de ouvir as outras colocações.

Dá-lhe Minato!

-Em segundo lugar... – continuou o diretor, elevando a voz. Todos nós prendemos a respiração. – "Quarteto do Som".

Demorei vários segundos pra conseguir processar o que o diretor tinha dito. Na verdade, precisei ouvir em que colocação nossa banda ficou pra entender direito:

-E em primeiro lugar, "Sun's Light"! – finalizou Sarutobi.

Todo mundo começou a gritar, assoviar e aplaudir . Abracei Hinata, Ino, Temari e Tenten. Quando estávamos nos separando, Neji puxou Tenten e deu um beijo nela!!! Uau! Mas também, tava demorando... Um monte de gente veio me cumprimentar, mas a única pessoa que eu queria achar era Sasuke, já que um monte de gente acabou separando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Os caras do Quarteto do Som vieram me cumprimentar. Esses sim são bons perdedores...

-Você quer sair comigo? – perguntou Kimimaru, na hora que me cumprimentou

-Desculpa, mas ela já tem namorado- disse Sasuke, aparecendo de repente atrás de Kimimaru. Este pediu desculpas e saiu pra voltar a comemorar junto com os amigos.

-Sasuke! Eu estava te procurando! – eu exclamei

-Eu também. E parece que cheguei bem a tempo – respondeu Sasuke, sério

-Achou que eu ia sair com ele? – perguntei, surpresa

-Claro que não – disse Sasuke, sorrindo – Fiquei com medo DELE aprontar alguma coisa com você.

-Nesse caso, você realmente chegou a tempo – eu respondi, sorrindo de volta

-Eu sei – respondeu Sasuke, me puxando pra mais perto e me dando um beijo, acho que o melhor que já trocamos até hoje. Quando nos separamos, pude ver Karin nos lançando um olhar fulminante. E daí? Acabamos de vencer o concurso, e eu namoro com o Sasuke, pra quê me importar com aquela retardada?

-Ah!!! – disse Minato no microfone – Tenho outra notícia: vou continuar no High School Konoha e ensinar música! – diante desse recado, todo mundo continuou gritando, mais forte. Oba, o Minato vai ficar!!! Que felicidade!!!

O sinal do recreio tocou e todos nós fomos OBRIGADOS a voltar pra sala de aula. As aulas do Iruka e da Anko passaram sem nada de especial. Na aula do Itachi, ele resolveu implicar, como sempre:

-Parece que meu irmãozinho tolo serve pra alguma coisa- comentou Itachi

-É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de você – respondeu Sasuke, sarcástico

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Itachi, em tom de desafio

-Que você é imprestável – respondeu Sasuke com naturalidade – Mas acho que é melhor você continuar com sua aula, por mais inútil que ela seja – continuou Sasuke. Itachi ficou vermelho de ódio.

-E por que você não sai da minha aula e vai se agarrar com a garota do cabelo cor-de-rosa? – perguntou Itachi, sarcástico. Ele tá falando de mim! Esse cachorro!!! Viu nosso beijo!

-Porque infelizmente sou obrigado a ficar na sua aula – respondeu Sasuke, parecendo nervoso – E a garota do cabelo rosa tem nome, e é Sakura. E ela é minha namorada.

-E quanto você pagou pra ela fazer esse teatrinho com você? – perguntou Itachi, e eu quase me descontrolei. Eu, pelo menos, porque Sasuke se levantou da sua mesa no fundo da sala e foi na direção do Itachi. Olhando fixo nos olhos dele, Sasuke disse:

-Olha aqui seu idiota, ela namora comigo porque me ama, e eu também. Então você cala essa sua boca nojenta porque eu não sou igual a você.

-O que você disse? – perguntou Itachi, estreitando os olhos negros

-Que eu não sou igual a você, um idiota completo, que nem sabe cuidar da própria vida e tenta estragar a dos outros – disse Sasuke, furioso

-Pra fora – disse Itachi – Agora.

Sasuke pareceu nem se importar. Afinal, ele nem gosta de Matemática. Ele me lançou um sorriso e saiu da sala.

-Você precisa arranjar uma namorada, colega – comentou Naruto, rindo. Nem preciso falar que ele quase foi mandado pra fora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoje é quarta-feira, dia 31 de Outubro, Dia das Bruxas, 22h00min. Amanhã o Sarutobi vai cancelar as aulas por causa da festa, graças a Deus, porque não ia ter condições de ter aula no dia seguinte, depois da festa no meio da semana. Na sexta-feira nós fomos alugar nossas fantasias. Hinata, Tenten e Temari contaram pra Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru, que são seus pares na festa, (respectivamente cada namorado – ou quase namorado, no caso da Tenten -) quais eram suas fantasias, mas eu não contei qual seria a minha pra Sasuke, por mais que ele insistisse. E ele também não me contou a dele... ¬¬' Bem, de qualquer jeito, daqui a pouco ele vai saber, porque nós vamos sair de casa agora. Ino vai milagrosamente com o Gaara, só porque ela insistiu DEMAIS (quando eu digo "DEMAIS" com letras maiúsculas, não estou exagerando).

Nossas fantasias são bem legais: Hinata está de coelhinha. Ficou muito fofa: tem um arco com orelhas de coelho, um macacãozinho cinza (com rabinho) que vai até metade da coxa e botas. Ino está de gata: um colã preto com um formato de barriga de gato no meio (rosa), botas, orelhas, meia calça preta, botas e um colar com um sininho. Tenten está de vampira: um vestido preto com detalhes vermelhos, de ombro, longo, com dois poques dos dois lados, dentes postiços e sapatos. Temari está de Mortícia Adams: um vestido de manga longa preto, longo, o cabelo escovado e sapatos pretos. Ficou engraçada... E por fim, eu, com a fantasia mais tradicional do Halloween: bruxa. Só que sou uma bruxa diferente, mais moderna. Meu vestido é preto, um pouco armado e rodado, de alças finas, um pouco decotado, com buraquinhos na região do busto pra aparecer o sutiã amarelo_ neon_ que estou usando por baixo, com as alças aparecendo. E por fim, chapéu e botas.

Descemos as escadas e encontramos com os garotos: Neji está de Drácula, terno, capa de gola alta e dentes postiços, combinando com a Tenten. Shikamaru está de Gomez Adams: terno, gravata e bigodinho (ficou muito engraçado!). Naruto está com uma camisa cinza, jaqueta e calça pretas e... Uma LARANJA gigante na cabeça, acho. Talvez a fantasia dele seja "Jack da Lanterna", aquele cara com uma abóbora no lugar da cabeça. Só que meu amigo loiro está com uma laranja na cabeça... ¬¬'. Deixa baixo. Gaara está fantasiado de... De... Ah, eu não sei dizer de QUÊ ele tá fantasiado, porque a roupa dele é uma camisa e uma calça preta. Só!

-Naruto, ninguém te disse que isso é uma laranja e não uma abóbora? – perguntou Tenten

-Eu sei que é uma laranja! Mas eu não achei nenhuma abóbora gigante! Então tô com uma laranja mesmo... Aliás, combina mais comigo – respondeu Naruto.

-Gaara, de quê você está fantasiado? – perguntou Ino

-De mim mesmo – respondeu Gaara num tom seco. Nossa, que criativo... Dele mesmo...

Mas nesse momento eu vi Sasuke, no canto da sala. MEU DEUS, ele tá muito lindo!!! A fantasia dele é de Zorro: vocês podem pensar que é idiota, mas não é! Imaginem o Sasuke usando uma camisa de manga longa preta, calça preta, capa, chapéu pretos e uma máscara preta!!! Ele tá lindo demais!!!

-Sakura, você tá muito bonita – ele disse, no momento que eu cheguei perto dele

-Você também tá lindo! – eu respondi, me derretendo.

Depois, fomos todos para a festa. Ia ser no ginásio, o mesmo lugar do show. A festa estava linda: teias de aranha artificiais pendiam nos cantos, as mesas tinham abóboras (e não laranjas, como o Naruto), com velas dentro. Tudo muito bem organizado. As mesas eram pra seis pessoas, mas nós resolvemos juntar duas pra todo mundo ficar junto. Sabem como é, o Neji e a Tenten estão naquele drama todo, e a Ino tá quase morrendo porque ela gosta do Gaara e ele nem olha na cara dela direito (pelo menos ela acha isso, porque já vi o Gaara olhando pra ela várias vezes sem ela saber).

Já estamos aqui há meia hora, Sasuke eu, Naruto e Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari estamos dançando, mas Neji, Tenten, Ino e Gaara estão sentados na mesa olhando um pra cara do outro feito um bando de idiotas. Estou até com pena das garotas. Hinata me cutucou e disse que Tenten queria falar com a gente.

-O que aconteceu, Tenten? – eu perguntei, quando nós cinco (garotas) estávamos reunidas num canto

-É o Neji! Primeiro ele me convida pro baile, depois ele não abre a boca! Nem me elogiou ou alguma coisa do tipo! – reclamou tenten, triste

-Não fica assim Tenten! – consolou Hinata

-É isso aí! Hinata tem razão! Tira essa carinha triste e vai dançar! – aconselhou Ino

-Sozinha? – ironizou Tenten

-Tenho certeza que algum cara vai aparecer e te chamar pra dançar! – disse Temari.

Tenten sorriu pra nós, agradeceu nossos conselhos e foi pra pista dançar. Cada uma de nós voltou pro seu próprio namorado/acompanhante (por causa da Ino). Vi um cara se aproximando da Tenten e provavelmente pediu pra dançar, e ela aparentemente aceitou. Quando olhei pra mesa, vi Neji se levantando e indo na direção dos dois. Ah, eu quero ver essa cena de perto... Eu pedi pra Sasuke se podíamos chegar mais perto, e ele aceitou. Neji cutucou o ombro do cara, e ele se virou:

-Que foi? – perguntou o cara

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Neji, a voz carregada de ódio.

-Dançando com ela, algum problema? – respondeu o outro, debochado

-Sim – disse Neji – Ela é minha namorada.

-Sua namorada? Então porque ela te largou na mesa? – perguntou o sujeito, que reconheci com Suigetsu, o produtor do Quarteto do Som. Diante da pergunta dele, Neji ficou sem reação, mas segundos depois respondeu Suigetsu.

-Quer morrer no dia das bruxas e virar lenda? – ameaçou Neji

-Por quê? Vai me matar? – perguntou Suigetsu. Tenten observava tudo, surpresa.

-Se você não sair de perto da Tenten, não tenho outra escolha – respondeu Neji. A essa altura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Gaara e um monte de gente observavam a cena, curiosos.

-Quero ver se você tem coragem de me bater – desafiou Suigetsu

-Você quem sabe – disse Neji.

E deu um murro na cara do Suigetsu. Este caiu no chão com um baque, mas se levantou e tentou bater no Neji, sem sucesso. Todo mundo começou a gritar "Briga! Briga! Briga!", e isso atraiu a atenção dos professores. Neji desviou de outro golpe, deu um soco na boca de Suigetsu (que logicamente começou a sangrar) e deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele, que se dobrou de dor no chão.

-Aprendeu a lição? – perguntou Neji, com um ar vitorioso

-Ele certamente sim, depois dessa surra – respondeu uma voz atrás de Neji – Falta VOCÊ aprender uma lição, Sr. Hyuuga. – e todos viram o diretor Sarutobi se aproximando.

-Diretor? – perguntou Neji, incrédulo

-Eu esperava isso do Naruto, do Kiba ou do Lee, mas não de você, Neji – disse Kakashi, aparecendo do nada

-O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o diretor. Neji abriu a boca pra responder, mas Tenten entrou na frente dele.

-Eu posso explicar senhor diretor. – começou Tenten – Neji era meu... Acompanhante no baile. Como eu queria dançar e ele não me chamou – ela lançou um olhar feio pra Neji – resolvi vir sozinha. Suigetsu me chamou pra dançar, e eu não aceitei. Mas aí ele começou a me puxar, o Neji veio e me salvou – completou Tenten, soando convincente. Afinal, ela só contou a meia verdade. Não comentou que Neji bateu no cara por causa de "ataque de ciúmes". O diretor aparentemente acreditou na versão mentirosa da minha amiga, e todo mundo voltou pra festa. Eu, por minha vez, continuei observando Neji e Tenten.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntou Neji

-Porque não quero te ver metido em encrenca. E ainda quero você pra dançar comigo – respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

-Achei que nunca ia pedir – disse Neji, e os dois começaram a dançar

-Pela ordem natural das coisas, VOCÊ devia me chamar pra dançar – comentou Tenten

-Não sabia com ia fazer isso – respondeu Neji – Ah, eu sei que devia ter dito antes, mas... Você tá linda.

-Achei que nunca ia dizer! – riu Tenten – Você também tá bonito.

O ritmo da música mudou de repente. De agitada foi pra romântica, e Neji e tenten continuaram dançando. Neji foi aproximando, Tenten fechou os olhos e os dois se beijaram. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se separaram, e consegui ouvir, muito baixo, Neji perguntando:

-Quer namorar comigo? - Tenten sorriu, e sua resposta foi dada em forma de outro beijo, que Neji interpretou como um "sim". Vendo que minha amiga finalmente conseguiu se acertar com Neji, resolvi que agora era hora de cuidar de mim mesma.

As músicas agitadas pararam de tocar e deram lugar as românticas. Eu e sasuke continuamos dançando, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, daqueles olhos negros tão profundos e que eu tanto gostava. Acho que, sinceramente, nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. Deixei de ser a garota que se sentia feia, impopular, infeliz e que sustentava um amor que parecia impossível de acontecer, pra virar uma garota feliz, bonita, popular e com o garoto que ama e sempre amou. De todas essas mudanças, a que não significa quase nada pra mim é a popularidade, porque nunca me importei com isso, de verdade. A única coisa que importa agora é que estou com Sasuke, e mais nada. Acho que estava com olhar tão abobado que Sasuke percebeu:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou

-Não, eu só estava pensando... – eu respondi

-Em que? – Sasuke tornou a me perguntar

-em tudo que aconteceu ultimamente... Em todas essas mudanças... Não podia estar me sentindo mais feliz que isso... Com você do meu lado... – e sorri

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – pediu Sasuke

-Claro – eu disse

-Há quanto tempo você gosta de mim – ele perguntou

-Hum... – pensei um pouco – Se gosto de você desde a primeira série... São oito anos...

-E você nunca desistiu? – Sasuke perguntou

-Bem, tentei várias vezes... Na sétima série, minhas amigas me disseram que era melhor esquecer, eu estava sofrendo demais... Então eu resolvi me afastar de você... Tentei conversar com outros garotos, mas nada dava certo... –eu ia continuar falando, mas Sasuke me interrompeu

-E foi nessa época que eu percebi que gostava de você... Percebi quanto você fazia falta pra mim... Quanto eu precisava ouvir sua voz... Ver seu sorriso... Então resolvi perguntar se tinha alguma coisa errada...

-E eu vi que era impossível me afastar de você... Te esquecer... – eu disse

-Aquele dia que nós dois ficamos com insônia... Você lembra? – perguntou sasuke

-Sim... Por quê? – fiquei curiosa

-Naquela hora... Que eu disse seu nome... Na verdade, eu não tava te chamando... Nem sabia que você estava ali...

-Não? – eu até desconfiava, mas não sabia que Sasuke ia me contar que não estava falando comigo.

-É... Na verdade, eu estava pensando em você... Assim com eu penso todos os dias... Todas as horas... A cada minuto... Cada segundo...

A cada palavra que Sasuke dizia, ia aproximando seu rosto do meu, até que ele pontuou a última palavra com um beijo, um beijo longo, apaixonado e sincero. Desejava que nunca tivesse término, que eu ficasse a vida inteira beijando-o, aproveitando cada segundo com ele. Quando nos separamos (pra minha tristeza), Sasuke sorriu pra mim e disse:

-Eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar, Sakura. Não depois de ter passado seis anos sem ver o que você sentia por mim. Não depois de ter passado tão longe de você. – e me deu outro beijo.

Na realidade, não importava o tempo que fora perdido, ou todo aquele passado que parecia tão distante, depois de tanta felicidade. Não importava, e nem importa, o quanto eu sofri, o quanto tentei inutilmente esquecer Sasuke. Não importa mais nada. Porque o que está acontecendo, no agora, no presente, é o que eu realmente quero. E nada pode tirar de mim o momento mais especial da minha vida. Continuamos dançando por um tempo indeterminado. Perdi a noção de tudo a minha volta: pra mim, só havia Sasuke eu.

Depois de algum tempo, eu comecei a olhar a minha volta, porque um barulho forte me chamou a atenção: estava chovendo. Localizei Naruto e Hinata trocando um beijo e dançando, Neji e Tenten um pouco mais afastados de nós, Shikamaru e temari rindo e conversando num canto, e Ino e Gaara dançando.

Ino e Gaara dançando? Uau... Essa é nova pra mim... Espera. A Ino tá tão séria. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Fiz um sinal pra Sasuke, e nos aproximamos discretamente dos dois. Ino se aproximou mais de Gaara, seus rostos muito próximos, achei que Ino tentaria beijar gaara, mas na verdade, ela perguntou:

-Gaara... Você... Você é o dono dos bilhetes anônimos... Não é? – disse Ino, parecendo nervosa e insegura.

-Não – respondeu Gaara

-Mas... Mas... Meu coração dizia que... Que era você! – disse Ino, à beira das lágrimas.

-Mas se enganou – disse Gaara

-Mas... – Ino tentou se aproximar mais, mas Gaara a impediu.

-E o que o seu coração diz agora? A quem você ama? Não tente se enganar, é a ele, o dono dos bilhetes, que você ama.

Ino encarou Gaara, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Com as lágrimas caindo soltas dos olhos, ela empurrou Gaara e saiu correndo em direção à porta do ginásio. Parece que Hinata, Tenten e temari perceberam isso, e saíram atrás dela. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas quando nós quatro chegamos lá, Ino já havia desaparecido na noite escura e chuvosa.

**OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**E AÍ? TUDO BEM? FINALMENTE UM NOVO CAPÍTULO!!! DEMOROU MAS CHEGOU!!!! AGRADEÇO A TODAS VOCÊS PELO APOIO E PACIÊNCIA!!**

**AGORA, TENHO UM RECADO IMPORTANTE PRA DAR: SEGUNDO TSUBAME HITORI E UCHIHA MYA, TEM ALGUÉM QUE ESTÁ COPIANDO MINHA FIC E POSTANDO NUMA COMUNIDADE DO ORKUT. ISSO ME DEIXOU UM POUCO CHATEADA, AFINAL, A GAROTA NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO. SE ALGUÉM SOUBER QUE CONTINUAM POSTANDO MINHA FIC, POR FAVOR, ME AVISEM, POIS EU GOSTARIA DE SABER SE ELA TEM CONTA NO FANFICTION. SE ELA TIVER, POR FAVOR, ME PASSEM O NOME DELA, PORQUE EU QUERIA DE CONVERSAR COM ELA, NUMA BOA, MAS SÓ SE ISSO CONTINUAR. AGRADEÇO À DEBBY UCHIHA, POR TER AVISADO NO SEU ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POSTADO O QUE ACONTECEU.**

**OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS MANDARAM! FICO MUITO FELIZ DE LER TODAS ELAS! SINTO MUITO POR NÃO TER RESPONDIDO, ESTOU UM POUCO SEM TEMPO... MAS MESMO ASSIM, MUITO OBRIGADA!!!**

**CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO E DEIXANDO REVIEWS!!! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO NEJI E TENTEN, NARUTO E HINATA DESSE CAPÍTULO! NO PRÓXIMO, A INO E O GAARA VÃO SE DAR BEM, PODEM DEIXAR! MAS SINTO MUITO EM DIZER QUE NÃO VAI SER UM CAPÍTULO BOM PRO SASUKE E PRA SAKURA... TT.TT**

**BEIJOS!!!**

**HANNA UCHIHA**


	13. Nunca mais quero te ver!

**Capítulo 13: Nunca mais quero te ver!**

_Ino encarou Gaara, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Com as lágrimas caindo soltas dos olhos, ela empurrou Gaara e saiu correndo em direção à porta do ginásio. Parece que Hinata, Tenten e temari perceberam isso, e saíram atrás dela. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas quando nós quatro chegamos lá, Ino já havia desaparecido na noite escura e chuvosa. _

Depois desse infeliz ocorrido, a noite de Halloween não terminou bem. O clima aqui em casa ficou super pesado, Ino pegou um resfriado DAQUELES e está com febre alta. Mas eu tenho certeza que a culpa não foi totalmente da chuva. Afinal, estar deprimida por causa do que aconteceu antes de tomar a chuva não colabora muito. Acho que Gaara é, no fim, o principal culpado, porque se ele tivesse dito pra Ino que o dono dos bilhetes anônimos é ele, ela não teria saído correndo na chuva e nem estaria resfriada.

E vocês se perguntam: "Como você tem tanta certeza que o Gaara é o dono dos bilhetes?". Muito simples: ontem, no baile, Gaara não olhou nos olhos da Ino enquanto dizia que não era o dono dos bilhetes. Estava mentindo, eu tenho certeza. Sei interpretar olhares muito bem.

São 10h00min. Temos sorte por não termos aula hoje, porque senão Ino teria que ficar em casa sozinha. Ela só tá meio acordada, mal conversa. Os meninos disseram que iam passar aqui agora. Ah, eles estão batendo na porta. Tenten foi abrir pra eles.

-Garotos, o que significa isso? – perguntou Tenten, quando viu os cinco garotos entrarem no quarto segurando flores

-São flores – respondeu Naruto

-Eu sei que são flores! – replicou Tenten, rindo – Mas isso não é um enterro! A Ino só tá doente!

-Ah é... Eu confundi... – se desculpou Naruto

-Eu te disse que era no enterro que a gente levava flores – resmungou Neji

-Ah, chega, seus problemáticos! – pediu Shikamaru – E aí, como ela tá?

-Mais ou menos. A febre já abaixou um pouco – respondeu Temari

-Oi – disse Ino, com a voz fraca

-Gente, o quarto da Ino é grande e tal, mas tá muito abafado aqui. É melhor um pouco de gente sair – eu disse. Meu objetivo verdadeiro era deixar Ino e Gaara sozinhos.

-N-Não Sakura – disse Ino – Eu tô bem melhor com vocês aqui.

-De jeito nenhum! Isso é péssimo pra você! Além disso, todo mundo corre o risco de ficar com resfriado também! – eu disse, pensando rápido.

-Iiih... Vou sair então... Melhoras pra você, Ino! Hinata, você vem comigo? – disse Naruto

-Vou, Naruto – respondeu Hinata, e os dois saíram do quarto

-Aaaaaaah... Tenten, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Neji

-Claro – disse Tenten – Depois eu volto, gente.

-Vem problemática – disse Shikamaru, puxando Temari.

Por fim, só sobrou Ino, Gaara, Sasuke e eu no quarto. Eu tinha que inventar alguma desculpa pra sair dali, mas sem deixar de ouvir o que aconteceu. Me ocorreu uma idéia então:

-Sasuke, vamos ali na varanda? Preciso falar com você – eu inventei

-Tudo bem - concordou Sasuke

Quando chegamos na varanda (que tem portas DE VIDRO, portanto dá pra ver através delas), eu agachei e fiquei escondida, mas vendo e ouvindo tudo.

-Então foi por isso – disse Sasuke, com um meio sorriso

-Claro – eu respondi – Não posso perder essa cena.

E comecei a ver e ouvir o que se passava lá dentro. Na verdade, não se passava nada: Gaara olhava pra Ino, enquanto ela olhava pro teto.

-Por que você saiu correndo? – perguntou Gaara, desviando o olhar

-Por quê? Por quê? – repetiu Ino

-É – disse Gaara

-Porque você fala dos meus sentimentos como se pudesse entendê-los! – respondeu Ino – Você não sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça!

-Mas sei o que se passa no seu coração. – respondeu Gaara, voltando a olhar pra Ino – E você está confusa, não sabe o que fazer, não tem certeza de quem ama. Você está confundindo as coisas.

-Não estou! – respondeu Ino – E como você é capaz de falar de sentimentos? Você nem sabe o que é o amor!

-Realmente não sei – respondeu Gaara

-E ainda concorda... – comentou Ino – Se diz que amo o autor dos bilhetes, porque ainda está aqui? Pra me deixar mais confusa?

-Você acabou de admitir que está confusa – disse Gaara

-E daí? – retrucou Ino, sentando na cama e apontando o dedo indicador pra Gaara – Olha aqui Gaara, se você só tá aqui pra me ver sofrer, é melhor sair!

-Se tem uma coisa que eu não quero – disse Gaara – é ver você sofrendo.

-Então porque está aqui? – perguntou Ino

-Pra acabar com tudo isso – disse Gaara.

Ele se aproximou da cama, sentou ao lado de Ino, levou uma mão ao rosto dela e beijou-a. Ino ficou de olhos abertos por alguns segundos, surpresa, mas depois os fechou e enlaçou o pescoço de Gaara. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se separaram.

-É você, não é?- perguntou Ino, sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia.

-Sim – respondeu Gaara, encarando Ino.

-Por que mentiu então? – perguntou ela.

-Porque fiquei com medo de você gostar do autor dos bilhetes.

-Mas vocês são a mesma pessoa! – retrucou ino, rindo.

-Eu sei - disse Gaara – Mas eu dizia mais coisas no bilhete do que diria realidade. Mas não é por bilhete que eu vou pedir pra namorar com você.

-Isso é um pedido? - perguntou Ino

-Se você encarar assim – respondeu Gaara

-Então eu aceito – disse Ino. E os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Na varanda, eu e Sasuke observávamos tudo.

-Não é fofo? – eu perguntei

-É, é – respondeu Sasuke, um pouco impaciente

-Que impaciência é essa? – perguntei

-Agora que todo mundo aqui em casa já está namorando, que tal cuidarmos de nós dois? – perguntou Sasuke

-É uma boa idéia – eu respondi, me levantando e dando um beijo em Sasuke

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Infelizmente, o diretor Sarutobi só cancelou as aulas de quinta-feira. Portanto, hoje (sexta-feira) tem aula. Aff, ninguém merece!!! Pelo menos tá todo mundo feliz e namorando lá em casa.

As três primeiras aulas de hoje foram Biologia, Artes e Japonês. Graças a Deus, ninguém passou dever de casa. Se bem que eu nem posso comemorar muito, porque depois tem Física, Geografia e Inglês. Droga...

Agora é hora do recreio. Durante a aula de Biologia, eu estava desenhando distraidamente quando vi meu estojo, debaixo da mesa, vibrando. Na verdade não era o estojo, e sim meu celular que estava vibrando. O quê? Vocês pensam que eu desligo o celular durante a aula? (Em algumas eu desligo sim, só nas insignificantes que eu ligo, na verdade.) Peguei-o discretamente e vi que tinha uma nova mensagem. Sorri quando vi quem mandou: Sasuke. A mensagem dizia:

_Te espero hoje, no recreio, atrás das quadras, na maior árvore._

_Sasuke_

Pois bem, agora é hora do recreio. E vocês PENSAM que eu estou com o Sasuke? Estão MUITO enganados! Muito mesmo! Porque a idiota aqui resolveu que devia comer na cantina, mas parece que TODO MUNDO resolveu fazer o mesmo justo hoje! A cantina tá hiper lotada. Eu estou na fila há cinco minutos, e tem um monte de gente na minha frente!!! Que droga!

Depois de ficar DEZ minutos na fila, eu finalmente consegui comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Comi meu pão de queijo às pressas e saí correndo em direção às quadras. Parei alguns segundos pra pegar fôlego, e caminhei em direção à maior árvore, como combinado. O lugar é um pouco mais reservado, mais calmo. Quando cheguei, não vi ninguém. Sasuke deve estar do outro lado...

-Eu sei que demorei, mas... – eu comecei a falar, mas a cena na minha frente me impediu.

Não posso acreditar no que meus olhos estão vendo. _Não. _Não pode ser... Isso não está acontecendo. Eu não estou vendo isso.

Sasuke e Karin se beijando.

Se vocês estão pensando que eu saí correndo feito uma garotinha idiota e chorona, estão enganados. O ódio ferveu dentro de mim, e eu perdi totalmente o controle. Puxei o cabelo da Karin pra longe do Sasuke, joguei ela no chão e comecei a estapeá-la.

-Sua vadia! Puta! Desgraçada! Cachorra! Cretina! Você vai ver o que é bom pra você ! – eu gritei, descontrolada. Karin gritava histericamente. Os óculos dela saíram do rosto com um tapa violento que eu dei. Peguei a cabeça dela e bati no chão com força. Arranhei o rosto dela o máximo que pude. Só não continuei batendo nela porque alguém segurou meus braços pra trás. Era Sasuke.

-Sakura, não é nada disso! – ele disse.

Aí sim eu fiquei irritada. Me livrei dos braços que me seguravam, olhei nos olhos escuros dele, a fúria cresceu dentro de mim, e dei um tapa na cara de Sasuke. Ele levou uma mão ao rosto, visivelmente surpreso. No chão, Karin soltou um gritinho de dor.

-Como ousa dizer isso?! Eu vi o que aconteceu! – eu gritei, furiosa.

-Sakura.. – ele tentou dizer, mas eu estendi uma mão pra frente, quase tocando a boca dele, como se dissesse "pare".

-Eu já ouvi o bastante. Você pode se agarrar com essa vaca agora. Só te digo uma coisa: nunca mais quero te ver! – e dizendo isso, saí andando com passos ligeiros.

Mal tinha saído de perto das quadras e meu caminhar se transformou em corrida, o ódio deu lugar à tristeza e dos meus olhos as lágrimas saíram livremente. Comecei a chorar desesperadamente, levei uma mão à boca, temendo que pudesse gritar de tristeza. O sinal do recreio tocou, todos começaram a se dirigir pras suas salas, e ninguém percebeu a minha presença. Ninguém viu a garota correndo pra fora do colégio. Ninguém viu os olhos dela, cheios de lágrimas. Ninguém viu sua expressão de desespero. Ninguém sentiu a dor e o aperto no coração que ela sentiu. E essa garota sou eu.

Passei pela portaria em disparada, sem me preocupar em pegar minha mochila ou qualquer outra coisa. Não pensei em parar em momento nenhum, nem pensei aonde ir direito. Deixei meus pés me guiarem, andando apenas por instinto. Continuei correndo. As ruas estavam vazias.

Parei em frente de casa. Me dirigi à porta e quando girei a maçaneta, percebi meu erro: a chave de casa estava na minha mochila. E a minha mochila está na escola. Comecei a socar a porta, por puro desespero. Não posso continuar aqui fora. Tentei arrombar a porta, mas a única coisa que consegui foi machucar meu ombro. Então lembrei: tem uma árvore perto da varanda da Ino. Talvez a porta esteja aberta...

Subi na árvore sem dificuldade, entrei na varanda, e a porta estava aberta. Entrei no quarto da Ino, depois subi as escadas correndo e entrei no meu quarto. Fechei a porta, me joguei na cama, abracei o travesseiro, afundei meu rosto nele e chorei, chorei muito, chorei alto, liberando toda a tristeza, todo o desespero e todo a dor que eu estava sentindo. Depois de algum tempo, ainda com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, abri os olhos. Encontrei só a escuridão. Tudo negro.

Negro! Negro como os olhos de Sasuke, aqueles olhos que eu olhei antes de dar um tapa no rosto dele. Os mesmos olhos que um dia me passaram segurança e conforto, e agora traziam a lembrança do beijo dele e da Karin. Um beijo... Outra pessoa provou daqueles lábios, e justo a Karin...

Lembrei-me então de uma frase que Sasuke me disse no baile de Halloween: "_Eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar, Sakura._" E agora, dois dias depois, ele me magoou, me machucou de verdade. Eu ri. Não foi uma risada, foi um risinho irônico: ri de mim mesma. Ri por pensar que poderia ter o garoto mais popular e mais bonito da escola. Ri por pensar que tudo seria perfeito e terminaria como um contos de fadas. Mas contos de fadas não existem.

Li uma vez que o cupido usava flechas de verdade pra atingir seus alvos, tinha a intenção de machucar. Digamos que isso seja verdade...

Ouvi uma batida na porta. Nossa, será que já acabou a aula? Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava aqui...

-Sakura! Você tá aí? – ouvi uma voz perguntar do outro lado. Reconheci a voz como a da Hinata.

-Tô sim – eu respondi, com a voz chorosa.

-Podemos entrar? – perguntou outra voz. Era Ino

-Podem – eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

A porta se abriu e Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari entraram. Temari carregava minha bolsa.

-O que aconteceu? O sinal bateu e você não apareceu na sala. Achamos que tivesse passado mal ou algo do... Você está chorando? – disse Tenten, parecendo confusa.

-Aaah... Eu estava sim... – respondi

-E por quê? – perguntou Temari

E então eu contei a elas o que aconteceu. Quando disse que dei um tapa em Sasuke, não agüentei e recomecei a chorar. Minhas amigas me consolaram o tempo inteiro. Em silêncio.

-Então foi por isso que o Sasuke estava com uma cara tão infeliz... – comentou Ino

-Não sei por quê?! Ele já se livrou de mim, pode se agarrar à vontade com a Karin! – eu disse, com raiva.

-Mas Sakura... E se a Karin agarrou ele na hora que você chegou? – disse Hinata

-Não pode ter agarrado – eu afirmei – Ele parecia estar correspondendo ao beijo.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio. Me levantei e fui até a janela. O dia lá fora parece até gozar da minha situação: o Sol estava forte, até demais pra ser outono, mas era um dia bonito. Fico pensando quanto tempo mais eu vou sofrer por causa de Sasuke... Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: não irei conseguir parar de pensar nele.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoje é quarta-feira, dia 7 de Novembro. Faz 5 dias desde que terminei o namoro com Sasuke. Eu não sei como, mas estou reagindo a isso com a maior frieza o possível. Sabe, quando eu disse "Nunca mais quero te ver!", eu estava fora de mim, porque é IMPOSSÍVEL eu não ver o Sasuke, e ainda por cima, TODOS OS DIAS, sem exceção. Porque nós moramos na mesma casa. Se um dia eu me derreti de felicidade por causa desse fato, hoje eu me corrôo de raiva. Mas eu estou conseguindo evitar até que bem... Eu acho.

Hoje, na aula do Itachi (que foi a última – aula dupla -), o Sasuke foi expulso logo no início. Ele já tá acostumado mesmo... Não que eu me importe, eu não NADA dele... Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Agora eu cheguei em casa, tenho que almoçar e fazer meu dever.

Almocei sem pressa, porque hoje eu posso descansar, já que até o Itachi maneirou no dever de casa. Caminhei lentamente até meu quarto e abri a porta. Não pude conter um grito de surpresa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – eu berrei

Ouvi passos apressados subindo as escadas.

-Sakura, o que houve? – perguntou Temari

-O QUE HOUVE? ELE TRANSFORMOU MEU QUARTO NUMA FLORICULTURA! – eu berrei, enfurecida

-Ele quem? – perguntou Hinata, parecendo confusa

-QUEM MAIS? O SASUKE! – eu gritei em resposta

Não, eu não estou exagerando. Sasuke REALMENTE transformou meu quarto numa floricultura. Não tem espaço nem pra entrar nele direito. Tem buquês e vasos de flores por todos os lados: em cima da cama, na minha escrivaninha, e por todo o chão. Flores de todos os tipos: azaléias, alecrins, crisântemos, rosas, sakuras, copos-de-leite, tulipas, hortênsias, violetas e até orquídeas.

-Ai que fofo! – exclamou Ino

-Não é fofo! É idiota! – eu disse

-"_Preciso falar com você. Sinto sua falta. Assinado: Sasuke". _Sakura,isso é muito romântico! – disse Tenten, lendo um dos bilhetes grudados nas flores, mas eu nem ouvi direito

-Olha só pra essas flores! Eu ODEIO essas flores! – eu gritei, abrindo a porta da varanda.

-Mas Sakura, são flores de cerejeira! Você adora essas flores!– disse Hinata, tomando o buquê da minha mão

_-_É mesmo – eu concordei, sem pensar

-Olha só esse daqui: _"Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Você precisa entender uma coisa". – _leu Temari

-_"Não posso ficar tanto tempo longe de você. Por favor, preciso te dizer algo muito importante". – _Ino continuou lendo bilhetes.

-Querem saber o que eu vou fazer? – eu disse

-Falar com o Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata

-Não! – coloquei dois vasos de margaridas num braço e um buquê de tulipas com o outro e joguei-os pela varanda – Isso!

-Sakura, você endoidou? – gritou Temari, enquanto eu jogava dois vasinhos de amor-perfeito, quase acertando um vizinho que passava.

-Não quero essas flores! Que ele as mande pra Karin! – eu gritei, jogando três vasos de violeta e dois buquês de crisântemo pela varanda.

-Alguém pára ela! – disse Hinata, no momento em que eu joguei todas as jasmins e copos-de-leite pela sacada.

-Sakura, pára! – disse Tenten, fechando a porta da varanda.

-Por quê? Eu quero continuar! – eu disse, rindo. Na verdade, jogar flores pela varanda é até divertido.

-Porque vão chamar a polícia! – disse Ino

-Que chamem! Vão prender o Sasuke, e não eu! – eu disse, dando de ombros

Depois disso, eu acabei dando dois vasos de lírios e um buquê de rosas pra Ino, uma orquídea e um vaso de tulipas pra Hinata, um vaso de hortênsias pra Temari e um vaso com um girassol pra Tenten. Fiquei apenas com as sakuras (flores de cerejeira, que não eram poucas) e as rosas. Fiz "bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer" com as rosas umas trinta vezes. Acabaram restando não muitas flores, mas eu resolvi devolver metade das sakuras e as rosas que restaram. Não queria admitir, mas achei isso muito romântico da parte dele. Se estivéssemos namorando, eu pularia no pescoço dele e daria um beijo apaixonado. E não jogaria nenhuma fora. Mas... Não estamos namorando.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dia 16 de Novembro, sexta-feira. Meus dias estão cada vez mais monótonos e repetitivos. Eu encontro um bilhete do Sasuke na minha mochila. Rasgo o bilhete. As minhas amigas dizem que eu devo dar uma chance ao Sasuke, mas eu continuo na mesma frieza. Tenten diz que estou mentindo pra mim mesma. Eu não concordo. Já estou começando a me acostumar com a idéia de estar "solteira" de novo. O próprio Sasuke disse que todas as garotas se jogam aos pés dela, mas ele só pisa nelas. Então, sou só mais uma dessas garotas, que depois de cair de amores, é largada. Acho que, no fundo, eu era só um pretexto pra ele se livrar das "fãs" e se agarrar com a Karin às escondidas. Ino colocou na cabeça dela que foi Karin quem agarrou ele. Mas eu sei que não foi.

No domingo, dia 11, o Naruto e a Hinata se trancaram no meu quarto junto comigo e resolveram fazer uma seção de terapia de uma hora de duração comigo. No fim, eles acabaram ficando o dia inteiro tentando me convencer de que Sasuke merece pelo menos uma chance de se aproximar. Mas eles acabaram me convencendo (ou melhor, o Naruto) de que o Sasuke pode pelo menos de se explicar, nem que seja só pra tomar outro tapa na cara.

E eu dei essa chance pra ele na segunda-feira, dia 12. Na quarta aula, depois do recreio, eu resolvi ler o bilhete dele. Ele dizia.

"_Não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Preciso olhar nos seus olhos e dizer que te amo muito, e não quero me afastar de você. Quero ficar perto de você. Quero abraçar você e nunca mais te soltar. Você precisa me ouvir. Por favor, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer."_

Ok, eu admito: isso foi muito lindo. Por isso, no fim da aula, eu fiquei lerdando pra guardar meu material. Sasuke até chegou a se aproximar de mim, mas um monte de garotas avançou pra ele feito urubus na carniça. Eu sei, essa metáfora foi horrível, mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Sabe, todo mundo já sabe que o Sasuke e eu não namoramos mais... Então, as garotas voltaram a correr atrás dele. Vendo que ele não ia conseguir conversar comigo, eu peguei minha mochila e saí da sala. Pensando bem, foi até melhor que ele não veio falar comigo. Acho que se ele quisesse de verdade, se livraria facilmente delas. Então, voltei com meu pensamento ruim em relação a ele: um completo idiota.

Bom, isso não importa mais. Hoje (dia 16, com já disse, sexta-feira) eu estou me sentindo muito bem, porque eu não tenho dever de casa. Agora eu estou na sala coletiva, jogando sinuca com Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru. Eu acabei de fazer uma tacada de mestre e encaçapar a minha terceira bola. Yes!!! Eu ia jogar de novo, mas a Ino chegou (seguida pelo Gaara):

-Sakura, tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer – ela disse

-Tá, só acabar de jogar sinuca que depois eu vou – eu respondi, sem interesse. Estou com a impressão de que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Sasuke... Será que ela convenceu o Gaara a fazer terapia, tipo o Naruto e a Hinata fizeram comigo? Se for isso, preciso instalar uma câmera no meu quarto urgentemente e mandar o vídeo pro You Tube... Vai ser hilário!

Diante da minha resposta desinteressara, ela bufou. Eu respondi que ela poderia ir pro meu quarto que eu já estava indo. Depois, encaçapei mais uma bola de sinuca. O jogo nem chegou ao fim, porque o Shikamaru e a Temari saíram de casa, o Naruto e a Hinata foram tomar sorvete e o Neji e a Tenten foram fazer qualquer coisa fora de casa. Por fim, só sobrou eu na sala. Como eu estava sem vontade nenhuma de subir, liguei a TV e fiquei passando os canais como uma idiota. Justo quando eu preciso de alguma coisa pra ver, não tem nada! Que droga! Sem opção, resolvi desligar a TV e subir pra mais uma seção de "terapia", provavelmente. Mas no momento que eu me levantei, ouvi uma voz muito, _muito_ conhecida me chamar.

-Sakura – disse Sasuke. Me virei e vi que ele estava na direção da porta. Ótimo. Não dá pra evitar passar por ele. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a porta. Desviei dele e quando estava chegando na porta, ele se postou na minha frente.

-O que é? – perguntei, séria, sem olhá-lo.

-Você precisa me escutar – ele respondeu. Se tem uma coisa que eu quero menos do que ouvir terapia dos meus amigos, é ouvir o Sasuke.

-Não, não preciso – respondi, nervosa. Estendi uma mão pra frente, tentando alcançar a maçaneta, mas Sasuke me segurou pelo pulso.

-Por favor – ele pediu

-Não – eu tornei a dizer. Tentei alcançar a maçaneta com o braço livre, mas Sasuke também segurou meu outro pulso. Isso tá ficando constrangedor...

-Eu preciso passar – eu disse

-Não, não precisa – replicou Sasuke, usando as minhas palavras. Nisso, ele me colocou contra a parede ao lado da porta. Fui forçada a olhar pra ele. Parecia determinado.

-Me solta – ordenei

-Não – Sasuke respondeu.

Então, foi aproximando minha boca da minha, até uni-las num beijo. Começou suavemente, como se pedisse permissão, e depois foi se aprofundando. Aos poucos, ele soltou meus braços, e colocou suas mãos na minha cintura. E o que eu fiz? Coloquei as mãos no pescoço dele. Por um momento, esqueci que estávamos brigados. Ou melhor, estamos brigados. Então me lembrei que esses mesmos lábios beijaram Karin há duas semanas. Me senti nojenta, asquerosa. Deslizei minhas mãos do pescoço para o peito de Sasuke, e empurrei-o pra longe. Estreitei os olhos, olhei pra ele com raiva e disse:

-Não brinque comigo.

Depois, abri a porta ao meu lado, entrei na ala oeste e subi correndo as correndo. Talvez eu precise mesmo de terapia... Cheguei no meu quarto, ainda morrendo de ódio de mim mesma. Entrei e comecei a falar com Ino e, surpreendentemente, com Gaara.

-Agora você fala! – disse Ino pra Gaara. Ele respirou fundo e disse, sem emoção:

-Sasuke não beijou a Karin – disse Gaara

-Ah, vai começar – eu disse, virando meus olhos pro teto.

-Sakura, dessa vez é sério! – exasperou-se Ino – Gaara, diz pra ela!

-Eu vi o que aconteceu. Estava ali por perto. Sasuke estava te esperando naquela árvore. A Karin chegou e começou a azucrinar ele. – começou Gaara

-E...? – eu disse, começando a achar a história interessante

-Sasuke percebeu que você estava demorando, mas não saiu dali porque tinha combinado se encontrar com você. Não queria que você pensasse que ele te deixou plantada, esperando. Quase gritou com Gaara– continuou Gaara.

-E depois? – eu perguntei, ansiosa.

-Karin viu você chegando e agarrou ele. – finalizou Gaara. As últimas palavras dele me atingiram como flechas afiadas. Minhas amigas tinham jogado isso na minha cara o tempo inteiro, mas eu não quis acreditar. Mas Gaara VIU acontecer. Tenho certeza de que não é mentira.

-Por que... Por que... Por que não me contaram antes? – eu perguntei, ainda estupefata.

-Gaara só me contou hoje! – se justificou Ino. Gaara permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, ele disse.

-Achei que iria perdoar Sasuke. Talvez você pudesse ter dado uma chance a ele de se explicar e... – ele não completou a frase.

-Eu vou atrás de Sasuke agora! – eu disse, me levantando.

Mas imediatamente me lembrei. Sasuke tentou me dizer isso desde o início. Mandou flores. Bilhetes. Me beijou. Tentou falar de qualquer jeito. E eu não acreditei. Fui cega e não acreditei. Desabei na cama, as lágrimas voltando a rolar pelo meu rosto. Vi Ino fazendo um gesto pra Gaara, pedindo pra ele sair.

-Sakura, voc... – Ino começou, mas eu a interrompi

-Quero ficar sozinha Ino. Por favor. – eu pedi com a voz embargada.

Ino saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha. Eu estava ali, chorando de novo. Mas dessa vez, por minha causa. Eu duvidei de Sasuke. Achei que estava beijando Karin, a garota mais estúpida do colégio. Se bem que, agora, EU estou me sentindo a garota mais estúpida do colégio.

"_Às vezes, o que o destino une, a vida separa"._

**OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí? Beleza?**

**Eu sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo... Eh q foi difícil escrever ele... MUITO difícil... mas eu axei que ficou bem triste... Coitada, a Sakura sofreu pra caramba. Fico triste em informar que é o antepenúltimo capítulo da fic... TT.TT**

**Bem, tem várias coisas que eu quero agradecer: o apoio que vocês me deram com a história do plagio, a paciência e as reviews de vocês!!! Tudo isso é mt importante pra mim, de verdade!!!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo... É de presente de aniversário adiantado pra Debby Uchiha!!! Parabéns, maninha! Eu queria q fosse um capitulo mais feliz, mas... não deu... mesmo assim, parabéns! Vc me ajudou muito quando eu precisava de algumas idéias, pros bilhetes, pra um toque de romance... e é uma grande escritora, amiga e irmã, sem dúvida!!! PARABÉNS!!!**

**Ah! E quem quise, pode me add no MSN: o começa com tassiabribeiro depois vem arroba(símbolo) n.n Fiquem à vontade!**

**Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews!!! **

**Bjo!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	14. Pra todo mundo ouvir

**Capítulo 14: Pra todo mundo ouvir**

O fim de semana passou muito rápido pra mim. Afinal, eu fiquei o sábado e o domingo inteiros chorando no quarto feito uma idiota. Também, pudera: o seu ex-namorado encheu seu quarto de flores, te mandou bilhetes todos os dias e você achando que ele traiu você. Eu achei que o Sasuke estava retribuindo ao beijo da Karin, mas no fim era tudo paranóia minha. Pra variar...

Hoje é segunda-feira, dia 19 de Novembro. Eu estou me sentindo cada vez pior: já está na terceira aula e eu não recebi um dos costumeiros bilhetes que eu recebia de Sasuke. NADA. Eu tinha esperança de que ele continuasse correndo atrás de mim, aí talvez eu criasse coragem e falasse que eu realmente fui uma idiota e sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, e quero voltar a namorar com ele. Mas pensando bem, ele não ia ficar atrás de mim o resto da vida. A essa altura ele não deve nem gostar mais de mim. Droga, porque tudo dá errado pra mim? Além disso, eu não estou prestando a mínima atenção na aula dos professores, porque eu tô mais preocupada é com o teste de Matemática que vai ter agora... E eu não estudei. Na verdade, eu só fiquei sabendo porque a Hinata me falou. Mas quer saber? Não tô nem aí. Uma desgraça a mais na minha vida não vai fazer muita diferença, principalmente vinda da Matemática... E do Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quarta-feira, dia 21, sexta aula. Adivinha de quem? Do Itachi, lógico. Ele chegou na classe com um sorrisinho maligno no rosto. Ótimo. Isso não é nada bom.

-Bom dia – disse Itachi, e a turma respondeu. – Hoje eu vou entregar os testes de Matemática. Pra minha completa felicidade, houve dois zeros.

A turma prendeu a respiração. Todo mundo ficou morrendo de medo. Vi Naruto murchar na cadeira: os dois zeros eram provavelmente o meu e o dele.

-Mas infelizmente – retomou Itachi – um dos zeros não foi do Uzumaki.

-NÃO? – perguntou Naruto aos gritos, bastante surpreso.

-Não – respondeu Itachi, fechando a cara e estendendo o teste pra Naruto – Você tirou 2,0. O teste valia 3,0.

-ÊÊÊH!!! EU TIREI 2,0 VALENDO 3,0!!! É ISSO AÍÍÍÍ!!! CARA, EU TÔ TÃO FELIZ!!! EU TE AMO, HINATA!!! FOI TUDO GRAÇAS A VOCÊ!!! – berrou Naruto, se levantando e indo até a mesa de Itachi pra pegar o teste.

-Uzumaki, você quer ir pra fora? – perguntou Itachi, irritado

-ÊÊÊH!!! EU TE ADORO ITACHI! VOCÊ E A HINATA SÃO OS MELHORES PROFESSORES DE MATEMÁTICA!!! – continuou Naruto, sem ligar pra Itachi

-Pra fora Uzumaki. – disse o professor, seco

-QUE SE DANE! EU NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ!!! O DIRETOR SARUTOBI VAI ADORAR MINHA NOTA!!! EU TIREI 2,0 VALENDO 3,0!!! – e ainda gritando "eu tirei 2,0 valendo 3,0", Naruto saiu da sala.

-Continuando – disse Itachi – Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que um dos zeros foi do meu irmãozinho tolo. – todos se entreolharam, surpresos. Sasuke tirando zero? Essa é nova... -Mas seria muito melhor eu ter dado vários "X" de "ERRADO" no seu teste, mas tive que me contentar com "traços" e "interrogações", porque você NÃO FEZ o teste. Posso saber por que, Sasuke?

-Não – respondeu Sasuke, se levantando e pegando o teste da mão de Itachi. Mas ele não voltou pro seu lugar, ficou na frente de Itachi.

-Tudo bem... – continuou Itachi – Eu EXIJO saber porque você tirou zero.

-Porque eu já passei de ano há muito tempo – respondeu Sasuke, irônico – Sobrando ponto.

-E só por isso não precisa fazer o teste? – perguntou Itachi

-Sim – disse Sasuke, dando de ombros

-Então, pra fora – replicou Itachi, igualmente indiferente.

-Com prazer – respondeu Sasuke – Vou fazer meu teste na cara do diretor Sarutobi.

-Ah sim... Espere um pouco Sasuke. – Sasuke parou e olhou pra Itachi - Acho que vai gostar de saber que o outro zero foi da senhorita Sakura Haruno – eu sabia. Não estudei pro teste. – Por que uma das melhores alunas tirou essa nota tão deplorável?

-Eu... Já passei de ano, professor – respondi, levantando e pegando meu teste.

-Espere aí, senhorita. Foi só porque você já passou de ano? Será que os melhores alunos vão tirar zero só porque já passaram de ano? E você, senhorita Hyuuga? Vai ser a próxima da lista? – perguntou Itachi, desdenhoso. Hinata se encolheu na cadeira, ficou muito vermelha, mas não respondeu nada. Não quis nem saber:

-Deixa ela fora disso – eu falei, realmente irritada.

-Ora ora Haruno! Virou porta-voz do Uzumaki agora? Eu não suporto esse tipo de comportamento na minha sala, principalmente vindo de você, uma aluna tão brilhante... Oh, me esqueci... Você foi tola o suficiente pra namorar meu irmão idiota... Acho que esse curto período de tempo namorando com ele afetou seu cérebro. Uma pena. Realmente uma pena... Tão bobinha... E tão irritante. Acho que a senhorita Hyuuga já está grandinha o suficiente pra se defender sozinha, senhorita Haruno. Se coloque em seu próprio lugar. – disse Itachi. A coragem que me veio pra bater em Karin naquele dia não veio pra conseguir enfrentar Itachi, me humilhando na frente de toda turma. Eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça e esperei Itachi mandar me sentar.

-Cala a boca – eu ouvi uma voz ao meu lado dizer. Me surpreendi ao ver que era Sasuke.

-Desculpe? Acho que não ouvi direito. O foi que você disse, _Uchiha? – _desafiou Itachi, contornando a mesa do professor e se postando na minha frente e na de Sasuke.

-Eu disse pra você calar a boca, e se você não se lembra, infelizmente somos da mesma família, _Uchiha – _replicou Sasuke, a voz carregada de ódio.

-Protegendo a Haruno, é? Ela te dá um pé na bunda e você ainda defende essa idiota? – disse Itachi

-Não chame a Sakura de idiota! – respondeu Sasuke, enfurecido.

-Você é burro mesmo, não é, Sasuke? Continua defendendo essa garota, mesmo ela sendo igual a todas as outras! Ela só quer fama!

-Não é verdade! – eu retruquei. Olhei pra Sasuke em busca de apoio, mesmo brigada com ele, mas ele só olhava para Itachi.

-É verdade sim! E não se mete, garota! – disse Itachi – Você só quer se aproveitar da fama do meu irmãozinho tolo! E ele está caindo feito um patinho... Quanta ignorância... Você é mesmo um idiota, Sasuke... Aliás, vocês dois são idiotas.

Eu esperei Sasuke retrucar Itachi, mas a única coisa que vi foi Sasuke erguendo o punho e dando um belo soco na cara do irmão, que caiu pra trás, em cima da sua própria mesa. Mas ele logo se levantou e deu um tapa na cara de Sasuke. Este, cada vez mais nervoso, descarregou uma cotovelada na barriga de Itachi. Mas o professor não deixou barato: deu um soco na boca de Sasuke. Itachi riu, Sasuke o jogou no chão, o professor puxou-o junto e eles começaram a lutar como verdadeiros gladiadores. Itachi tentava bater a cabeça de Sasuke na quina da mesa, sem muito sucesso, enquanto Sasuke socava a barriga de Itachi. Os idiotas da sala começaram a gritar "Briga!" e batucar na mesa, Karin e as amigas começaram a gritar histericamente (minha vontade foi bater nelas), e Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru já tentavam separar a luta.

Eu, por minha vez, saí correndo da sala, pra pedir ajuda, porque nem todos os garotos da sala juntos iriam conseguir separar os dois irmãos. Entrei na sala do diretor sem bater, nem percebi que Minato, Kakashi e Naruto estavam lá e comecei a falar rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Diretor! O Itachi e o Sasuke... Na sala do primeiro ano... Eles estão lutando! Se batendo! Eles vão acabar se matando! – eu falei desse jeito mesmo! Eu não duvido que eles possam se matar...!

-Eles o quê? – perguntou Minato, incrédulo.

-Lutando! – eu gritei, exasperada

-Por que as coisas interessantes só acontecem quando eu tô fora da sala? – perguntou Naruto, de cara feia

-Naruto! – disse Kakashi, com um olhar de repreensão.

-Desculpe professor – pediu Naruto, rindo.

Sarutobi, Minato, Kakashi e Naruto se levantaram e saíram correndo em direção à sala do 1º ano. De longe dava pra perceber que tinha alguma coisa errada: podia-se ouvir a voz de Kiba ao longe, narrando a luta como se fosse uma partida de boxe. Chegamos no momento em que ele gritava "TRÊS A DOIS PRA SASUKE!", e a luta estava pior ainda: Sasuke agarrara Itachi pelos cabelos e tentava a qualquer custo fazer o irmão bater a cabeça no chão com força, e Itachi acertava o rosto de Sasuke com violência. De um lado, Gaara e Kankurou (o irmão da Temari e do Gaara) tentavam puxar o professor pra longe de Sasuke, enquanto do outro lado Neji e Shikamaru tentavam arrancar Sasuke de cima do irmão mais velho.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – bradou o diretor, mas ninguém ouviu.

Nesse momento, Itachi conseguiu pegar uma régua que estava em cima de sua mesa, quebrou-a na própria perna (ele quebrou a régua, não a mesa) e deixando uma das partes de lado, pegou a outra e arranhou o braço de Sasuke com força. Este gritou de dor, no momento em que Kiba berrava "ITACHI EMPATOU O JOGO! TRÊS A TRÊS!". Sem outra alternativa, Minato e Naruto foram ajudar Neji e Shikamaru (Sasuke parecia mais difícil de deter do que Itachi), e Kakashi foi ajudar Gaara e Kankurou.

A briga foi separada alguns segundos depois. Itachi estava um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda sendo segurado por Kakashi, Gaara e Kankurou. Já Sasuke tentava se livrar de qualquer jeito de Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru e Minato. A luta realmente foi feia: Sasuke estava todo descabelado, com a boca sangrando, o braço esquerdo com marcas muito vermelhas e completamente arranhado, o braço direito com um corte sangrando, a manga esquerda da camisa de colégio rasgada e sem gravata. Itachi estava pior: o cabelo dele estava quase solto, tinha um feio olho roxo, o nariz e a boca sangrando, a camisa estraçalhada (com a gola rasgada) e um feio hematoma no pescoço. Cara, acho que Sasuke tentou estrangular ele, sinceramente. Depois que Sasuke desistiu de se livrar das pessoas que tentavam detê-lo, o diretor pigarreou e perguntou:

-Quem começou a briga? – e olhou pros lados

-O idiota do meu irmãozinho – respondeu Itachi, rindo

-E por que você bateu no seu irmão e acima de tudo, seu professor, Sr. Uchiha? – Sarutobi perguntar.

-Porque... Ele... Insultou a Sakura... E me insultou também... – respondeu Sasuke

-É verdade, Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi

-É sim professor – eu disse – Ele nos chamou de idiotas, tolos... Disse que eu só queria a fama do... Do Sasuke... E que eu devo me colocar no meu próprio lugar.

-Eu pago você pra lecionar Matemática e você insulta seus alunos, professor Itachi? – perguntou o diretor. Itachi abriu a boca pra responder, mas Sarutobi o interrompeu – Sem desculpas. Vou tirar trinta por cento do seu salário neste mês. E você precisa urgentemente de férias.

-Férias? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso – Ele precisa é de terapia, diretor! – mas Sarutobi ignorou Naruto

-E você, senhor Uchiha – continuou o diretor – Vai ser suspenso por um dia. Vou ligar pros seus pais agora mesmo. Acho que depois desse infeliz ocorrido, todos estão dispensados. Professor Itachi, senhor Uchiha... Pra enfermaria.

-Eu vou pra casa – disse Itachi, impaciente. – Vou pro meu carro.

Ele se desvencilhou das pessoas que o seguravam e foi em direção à porta. Mas ao passar por Sasuke, disse:

-Vá pro inferno.

-A gente se encontra lá – retrucou Sasuke entre dentes.

Itachi fez uma careta e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com violência ao passar.

-Tomara que ele bata o carro e morra no processo – amaldiçoou Sasuke

-Sr. Uchiha! Quer tomar dois dias de suspensão? – ameaçou o diretor. Sasuke deu de ombros.

-Eeeeeeeei!!! O Sasuke bate num professor e perde aula? Eu quero bater em alguém também! Ei Minato, posso bater em você? – perguntou Naruto

-Vamos ver quem sai ganhando? – foi a surpreendente resposta de Minato.

-Sr. Namikaze! – o diretor chamou a atenção de Minato. Ele simplesmente lançou um lindo sorriso de quem pede desculpas e foi ajudar Kakashi a levar Sasuke pra enfermaria.

Vi que minha sala se esvaziou com muita rapidez, restando apenas os meus amigos. Mas logo em seguida eles saíram atrás de Sasuke. E eu fiquei parada feito uma retardada ali, no meio da sala. Acho que ouvi Hinata me chamando pra ir junto, mas eu não prestei atenção. Ia ficar ali por mais um bom tempo se o diretor não tivesse me chamado a atenção:

-Senhorita Haruno! Vai sair ou quer ajudar o faxineiro a limpar sangue do chão? – perguntou ele

-Não senhor, obrigada – eu respondi, quase automaticamente.

Então peguei minha mochila e fui pro pátio. Um minuto depois que cheguei lá, o sinal da saída bateu, e todos saíram das salas como se estivessem fugindo de uma prisão. Vi meus amigos caminhando calmamente entre eles, provavelmente vindos da enfermaria. Com isso, deduzi que Sasuke estava bem. Mas mesmo assim eu não pude deixar de passar lá. Eu resolvi que deveria me desculpar com ele, além de agradecer por ele ter me defendido.

Mas quando coloquei um pé na enfermaria, perdi toda minha coragem. Vi Sasuke sentado numa cama e uma enfermeira tentando enfaixar o braço direito dele. TENTANDO, porque toda hora Sasuke gritava "Ai!" e tirava o braço de perto. Vi que ela já estava perdendo a paciência com o Uchiha mais novo. Então ela me viu parada ali:

-Aaaah!!! Graças a Deus! Você é a namorada dele, não é? – perguntou a enfermeira. Eu não respondi a pergunta dela. Mas meu silêncio foi interpretado como um "sim". – Será que você pode enfaixar o braço desse rapazinho pra mim? Ele é tão teimoso!

-Eu... Posso sim... – respondi, um pouco sem jeito. Isso não estava nos meus planos...

-Ah, muito obrigada! – ela agradeceu e desapareceu por uma pequena sala que havia ali. Eu peguei as bandagens e comecei a enfaixar o braço de Sasuke. Senti meu rosto queimar enquanto realizava aquela tarefa.

-Sakura... – começou Sasuke, mas eu o interrompi.

-Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu... Queria te agradecer. Por ter me defendido, sabe. Do Itachi.

-Eu não ia deixar ele te humilhar daquele jeito. Não enquanto eu ainda for eu mesmo. – respondeu Sasuke, sem esconder um sorriso.

-Acho que o mínimo que eu posso fazer é te emprestar a matéria que você vai perder. – eu disse, procurando apressar o que estava fazendo

-Na verdade... Ai! – exclamou Sasuke, no momento e que cortei uma tira de bandagem com pressa e acabei puxando o braço dele.

-Desculpe. Agora tenho que ir – eu disse, e antes que a conversa tomasse outros rumos, eu saí correndo da enfermaria.

Eu realmente emprestei minha matéria pra Sasuke, na quinta-feira à tarde. Mas não tive coragem de entregá-la pessoalmente. Pedi pra Naruto fazer isso pra mim.

-Naruto, pode entregar a matéria de hoje pro Sasuke? – eu perguntei, apreensiva.

-Claro Sakura! Mas porque você mesma não vai? – perguntou Naruto

-Ah Naruto... Eu não tenho coragem... – admiti

-Tudo bem... Mas ainda acho que Sasuke acharia melhor você ir... – respondeu o loiro

-Tá... Não esquece Naruto!

-Pode deixar! Agora mesmo eu entrego!

Agora que já fiz minha parte, estou um pouquinho menos preocupada...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na sexta-feira (dia 23) o Gaara reuniu todos os moradores da casa na sala coletiva, de tarde, pra avisar uma coisa importante.

-Hoje o diretor Sarutobi me chamou pra conversar sobre o baile. – disse Gaara – Ele disse como vai ser o repertório.

-O QUÊ? O VELHO VAI ESCOLHER O REPERTÓRIO? – perguntou Naruto aos berros.

-Não. – respondeu Gaara – Ele disse que queria um repertório mais romântico. Só isso. As mais agitadas serão por conta do DJ.

-Ah, mas eu também quero dançar músicas românticas! – reclamou Tenten

-Vão tocar músicas românticas depois, mas as mais agitadas são por conta do DJ. Vocês são como aquelas bandas que tocam em bailes: vão tocar em um baile. E isso também é bom pra mim: Gaara me disse que não vou precisar trabalhar – explicou Shikamaru

-É isso mesmo. – concordou Gaara – E tá aqui o repertório de vocês.

-Você fez tudo sozinho? – perguntou Neji

-Não, a Ino me ajudou – disse Gaara, lançando um sorriso quase imperceptível pra Ino. Mas eu percebi. Sou boa em perceber sorrisos quase imperceptíveis. Sasuke é mestre neles. Droga, tô pensando nele de novo...

Voltando ao assunto, Gaara entregou uma folha pra todo mundo, contendo nela qual seria o repertório.

1. What time is it? – High School Musical – todo mundo

2. Accidentally in love – Counting Crows – Naruto

3. If We Were a Movie – Hannah Montana – Ino e Sakura

4. Freak Out – Avril Lavigne – Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata

5. Behind Those Eyes – 3 Doors Down – Naruto, Sasuke e Neji

6. You are the music in me - High School Musical – Neji e Tenten

7. Be Like That – 3 Doors Down - Neji

8. Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne – Tenten

9. Everyday - High School Musical – Naruto e Hinata

10. Save Me - Hanson – Naruto e Sasuke

11. Naked – Avril Lavigne - Hinata

12. Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne - Sakura

13. Gotta Go My Own Way – High School Musical – Sakura e Sasuke

O QUÊÊÊ????? EU VOU CANTAR "GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY" COM O SASUKE??? Eu tenho certeza que isso é obra da Ino! Só pode ser!!! Cara... Eu mal consigo olhar pra ele, quanto mais CANTAR!!! Eu não mereço isso. Não mesmo.

-Os ensaios começam amanhã. – continuou Gaara – Vamos ter que ensaiar todos os dias, se quisermos fazer ficar bom.

-Uau Gaaaaaaaara!!! Você é um gênio!!! Podia ser nosso produtor quando formos fazer sucesso!!! – exclamou Naruto

-Só se eu quiser endoidar – respondeu Gaara, revirando os olhos para o teto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sábado, dia 24 de Novembro. Hoje vai ser nosso primeiro ensaio com o novo repertório. Eu já sei a maioria das partes que eu canto, mas nenhuma das garotas quer cantar "Gotta Go My Own Way" por mim. Mas que droga... Já disse que não gosto da idéia de ter que cantar com Sasuke! Mas elas dizem que é frescura minha, "é só uma música, mais nada", é a única coisa que elas dizem.

Deu pra perceber nitidamente que o repertório é mais romântico. O Nickelback, que estava muito presente no repertório passado, nem aparece nesse daqui, e deu lugar ao 3 Doors Down, que tem músicas mais românticas e letras mais dramáticas, e também ao High School Musical, que as músicas são cantadas em casal (pra meu total desagrado). É sério, eu vou endoidar. Não vou conseguir cantar de jeito nenhum. Juro.

Estamos indo pra casa da Tenten, levando os instrumentos. Vamos começar o ensaio AGORA mesmo. Vamos começar com a música principal, "What time is it?", e pra variar, eu dividido minha parte da música justamente com o Sasuke.

Começamos o ensaio. A primeira música ficou muito legal, muito bem dividida. Depois Naruto cantou "Accidentally in Love" facilmente, arrasou na bateria. "If were a movie" ficou muito show, eu e Ino formamos uma dupla bem legal cantando. "Freak Out" demorou um tempo pra conseguir ser tocada, mas depois conseguimos tocá-la sem problemas. Reparei que depois do concurso, ficamos muito melhores do que já éramos, e isso me deixou um pouco mais feliz.

Fizemos uma pausa pra beber água e depois os garotos começaram a tocar "Behind Those Eyes". Eu evitei ao máximo olhar pra Sasuke, mas a voz dele era o suficiente pra me deixar com vergonha da minha idiotice de duvidar dele. Procurando afastar esses pensamentos, vi como Neji e Tenten ficam fofos cantando juntos e dividindo o teclado em "You are the music in me". Eles dois são um casal tão fofo... Sabe, a Tenten é meio maluca e o Neji já é mais sério... Estava tão abobada pensando como eu gostaria de ser um casal bonitinho como eles dois que só percebi que a música tinha acabado quando Neji chegou ao primeiro refrão de "Be Like That", que foi muito bem tocada e cantada, por sinal.

Depois Tenten foi pra frente cantar "Anything But Ordinary". Essa música ficou muito bem na voz dela. Tivemos um pequeno problema em "Everyday": como Naruto e Hinata cantam essa música juntos, Naruto teria que sair da bateria pra cantar ao lado dela, sabem, pra ficar mais bonitinho e ter mais sincronia, se é que me entendem. A Hinata não tem problema cantar e tocar ao lado do Naruto. Mas o que nos deu trabalho foi o fato de Naruto ser o único da banda que toca bateria. Então, tivemos que gravar o som de bateria dessa música no teclado de Neji. Assim, Neji e Tenten podem tocar o teclado enquanto a gravação da bateria está tocando. Demoramos uma hora só pra gravar a bateria e mais meia hora pra conseguir se acostumar. Tirando isso, a música está mais que perfeita, Naruto e Hinata são uma gracinha juntos.

Mais uma pausa, só que dessa vez pra fazer um lanche. Em seguida voltamos mais animados e enérgicos. Sasuke e Naruto começaram a cantar "Save me". Ficou simplesmente perfeita na voz dos dois. Infelizmente, não consegui tirar os olhos de Sasuke. No final da música, nossos olhares se encontraram, e eu desviei rapidamente o olhar, sentindo que estava ficando vermelha. Meu Deus, eu estou parecendo a Sakura de cinco anos atrás, que olhava pro Sasuke e ficava vermelha da cabeça aos pés! Eu realmente estou ficando louca. Hinata cantou "Naked" com incrível facilidade, essa música é muito linda e ela cantou muito bem. Chegou minha vez de cantar "Slipped Away". Eu particularmente cantei muito bem, e o pessoal conseguiu tocar a música sem problemas.

Finalmente chegou a hora de ensaiar a última música, "Gotta Go My Own Way". Eu respirei fundo e comecei a cantar. Não ousei olhar pra outro lugar se não o chão, pois estava muito constrangida. Eu estava me saindo muito bem, até que chegou a hora em que Sasuke começava a cantar comigo. Logo depois de Sasuke pronunciar a primeira frase, eu esqueci tudo e me esqueci de cantar a minha parte.

-Sakura... Você tá bem? – perguntou Hinata, parecendo preocupada.

-Ah... Tô sim... Só... Esqueci qual eras a minha parte... Mas agora já lembrei... Então, vamos continuar? – eu disse, tentando soar convincente.

-Tudo bem... – concordou Temari, visivelmente desconfiada.

Tentamos mais duas vezes, mas sempre eu errava alguma coisa que parecia impossível de se errar. Por fim, Neji deu uma idéia:

-Galera, é melhor parar por hoje. Hoje foi o primeiro ensaio e todo mundo se saiu muito bem. Até o último ensaio, vai estar tudo ok.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No último ensaio da banda, dia 8 de Dezembro, nós estávamos ensaiando "Gotta Go My Own Way" pela quinta vez, e eu errava antes mesmo de chegar ao primeiro refrão. É sério, eu não tô legal. Vou estragar o show da nossa banda e magoar todos os meus amigos. Não quero cantar com Sasuke de jeito nenhum. Todo mundo está morrendo de cansaço, mesmo tentando esconder isso. Exceto o Shikamaru, que está babando descaradamente no sofá da garagem da Tenten, mesmo com o barulho dos ensaios.

-Pessoal, o ensaio de hoje foi muito bom! – disse Tenten, depois que eu errei pela sexta vez consecutiva. – Mas já está tarde. Falta uma semana pro baile e nossa apresentação está perfeita. É melhor a gente descansar, porque ultimamente nós não paramos de ensaiar!

-Concordo – disse Ino – Já tá tarde, é melhor irmos pra casa.

Todo mundo concordou. Temari acordou Shikamaru, e quando Tenten estava saindo de casa, eu me aproximei e murmurei:

-Obrigada.

-De nada – respondeu Tenten – Você não estava nada legal.

-Se importa se eu ficar mais um pouco? – perguntei

-Claro que não. Aqui, tranca a garagem quando você sair. – disse Tenten, me entregando a chave.

Depois que me vi sozinha ali, me dirigi ao teclado. Nós decidimos que só iríamos tirar os instrumentos dali quando fosse pra levar pro colégio. A escola até ofereceu os instrumentos, mas Temari e Naruto protestaram e disseram que só iriam tocar nos próprios instrumentos, e assim ficou decidido.

Passei os dedos pelas teclas do teclado. Isso me deu uma idéia: vou tentar cantar sozinha, sem o Sasuke. Comecei a cantar com mais facilidade, mas quando cheguei ao segundo refrão, percebi que não estava sozinha. Olhei pra trás e vi Sasuke.

-Ensaiando sozinha? – ele perguntou. Não, imagina, eu estou cozinhando. É LÓGICO QUE ESTOU ENSAIANDO SOZINHA!!!

-Estava. Mas vou parar agora. Tenho umas coisas pra resolver. – respondi.

-Que coisas? São 22h00min. – disse Sasuke

-Coisas. Tranca a garagem pra mim? – perguntei, já me afastando.

-Tranco – respondeu Sasuke.

-Ótimo. Eu já vou. – eu disse, e joguei a chave pra Sasuke.

E dizendo isso, saí andando pra casa, mas logo comecei a correr, temendo que Sasuke pudesse vir atrás de mim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sexta-feira, dia 14 de dezembro. É a véspera do baile de fim de ano. Ino e Temari estão me arrastando pro shopping. Eu já comprei meu vestido há um tempão, mas essas paranóicas nem ligam pra mim. Aliás, ultimamente elas estão muito estranhas. Toda vez que eu chego do colégio elas sempre dão um jeito de me tirar de casa. É sempre uma desculpa diferente, mas eu tenho certeza que elas estão armando alguma coisa. Eu não sei o quê, mas vou descobrir. Talvez durante as férias, porque agora essa história toda do baile não me dá muito tempo pra pensar nisso, nem falar com elas. É, é isso que eu vou fazer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sábado, dia 15 de Dezembro, 20h20min. O baile começou há vinte minutos, mas nós vamos começar a tocar em dez minutos. Espiando pelas cortinas, Temari conseguiu ver que quase todas as mesas estão ocupadas. O baile vai ser no ginásio, assim como o show e a festa de Halloween. Como o palco é na frente dos vestiários, nós só iremos ver os garotos na hora da apresentação.

Todas nós, garotas, estamos prontas. Tenten está usando um vestido lilás de alças finas, que faz um "X" nas costas, com uma fita roxa clara amarrada abaixo do busto. Do lado esquerdo do peito, várias pedrinhas formam uma pequena estrela. O vestido é de dois babados, curto (como o de todas as garotas, um palmo acima do joelho, nada muito curto, nem muito longo) e rodado. Seu cabelo está solto e escovado, e ela tem uma presilha com três estrelinhas roxas enfeitando. A sandália é roxa de salto fino. A maquiagem é lilás bem de leve e o batom é rosa médio. Ela fica muito bonita com essa cor (lilás, eu quis dizer).

Hinata está usando um vestido azul claro, todo ornamentado de pedrinhas e _strass _prateadas e azuis por todo o busto. O resto do vestido é azul claro, meio metálico, curto e com um babado. Sua sandália é prateada a de salto fino e um pouco mais baixo que o da Tenten. A maquiagem azul bebê realçou seus belos olhos, e o batom rosa claro combina com ela. Seu cabelo escovado está preso num rabo alto. Ela está muito bonita, parecendo um cristal de gelo, simples e frágil.

Temari está com um vestido preto de alças grossas decotado no busto, com uma pequena fivela prateada no fim do decote. Nessa região, o vestido é um pouco franzido. O resto dele é mais solto, curto e um pouquinho mais largo. As sandálias de salto mais grosso são pretas. A maquiagem é branca e o batom um pouco mais escuro que o de Tenten. O cabelo está solto e escovado. Enfim, do jeito que ela gosta: discreta e bonita.

Ino está com o vestido que Gaara deu pra ela quando ainda era anônimo. É vermelho, com um "X" na frente, de amarrar no pescoço, e decote em forma de coração, curto, rodado e com dois babados. As sandálias vinho são de salto alto e muito fino. Seu cabelo está escovado e preso num coque. A maquiagem é vermelha de leve e o batom é igual ao da Temari. Ela está fashion e bonita.

Por fim, eu: meu vestido é tomara-que-caia, branco e liso, mas quase não dá pra perceber, porque por cima há um véu rosa claro um dedo mais longo que o vestido. Esse véu se abre ao meio e é preso numa pequena rosa que está pregada bem no início do vestido, no meio do busto. A rosa é de um tom de rosa médio, mais escuro que o véu. Minhas sandálias são de salto alto e fino, da cor branca. A maquiagem é rosa com branco, combinando com o vestido, e meu batom é rosa bem discreto. Meu cabelo curto está novamente cacheado. Meus acessórios são prateados e discretos. Estou me sentindo mais bonita do que nunca. Comprei esse vestido antes de brigar com Sasuke. Sabe, eu pensei que iríamos juntos ao baile. Mas nós não vamos...

Subimos no palco, mas as cortinas estavam ainda fechadas. Os meninos estavam nos esperando. Naruto está com uma camisa social (de manga longa) laranja, calça preta, gravata vermelha (que ele amarrou na cabeça) e sapatos. Neji está usando uma camisa social cinza, calça preta e sapatos. Gaara está com uma camisa social azul clara, calça preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Shikamaru está com uma camisa social verde-musgo, gravata preta, calça e sapatos da mesma cor. E Sasuke... Está muito lindo, usando uma camisa social azul-escura, calça preta e sapatos. Os garotos (exceto Sasuke) elogiaram suas respectivas namoradas e depois se posicionaram.

Assim que as cortinas se abriram, todo mundo começou a gritar. Depois que eles pararam, Naruto gritou:

-QUE HORAS SÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO????? – (N/A: "Que horas são?" "What time is it?")

E assim, começamos a cantar "What Time is it?". Eu procurei me sentir mais feliz o possível, e ao ver que o público estava animado, fiquei mais tranqüila. Assim como no concurso, em alguns trechos nós parávamos de tocar e deixávamos a galera terminar as frases pra gente. Ficou muito legal! Além disso, fiquei realmente impressionada em como a música alivia o estresse. Até o meu...

Quando terminamos de tocar a primeira música, todo mundo aplaudiu e gritou. Ficou realmente excelente. Isso foi o suficiente pra me deixar super feliz e por alguns minutos esqueci todos os meus problemas. Até encontrar o olhar de Sasuke... Tava demorando... Mas graças a Deus um certo loiro quebrou o gelo que mal tinha acabado de se formar:

-Boa noite gente! – cumprimentou Naruto – E aí? Tudo beleza? Olha, a gente quer agradecer aos jurados por terem escolhido a gente como a melhor banda. Então... Vamos lá! Espero que todo mundo goste desse show!!!

E dizendo isso, Naruto começou a tocar "Accidentally in love". A música é muito legal, fala de estar acidentalmente apaixonado por alguém. O ritmo divertido e animado é a cara do Naruto, e ele soube interpretar isso bem. Arrasando na bateria, o loirinho cantou animadamente, olhando pra Hinata a todo o momento. A última frase da música é "I'm in love", que significa "Eu estou apaixonado". Ao cantar essa frase, Naruto apontou uma das baquetas pra Hinata, deixando a garota dos olhos brancos muito vermelha, mas mesmo assim ela lançou um sorriso pra Naruto.

Depois, Ino e eu cantamos "If We Were a Movie". Essa música é uma gracinha, fala de como seria se tudo fosse como um filme. Nós duas cantamos com muita empolgação, e a música foi muito bem tocada pelo pessoal da banda. O público estava muito entusiasmado, todos estavam dançando e se divertindo, o que serviu pra me animar mais ainda.

"Freak Out" foi uma das músicas que nos deixou mais felizes, pois em vários momentos da música o público cantou com a gente. O ritmo contagiante e otimista da música deixou todo mundo pra cima. Na verdade, eu até queria descer e ficar dançando com o pessoal. Ino, Tenten, Hinata (tocando baixo) e eu estávamos lá na frente, muito empolgadas.

Hora de mudar o ritmo. Logo depois que acabou a música agitada que é "Freak out", os garotos começaram a cantar "Behind Those Eyes". Quando Naruto começou a cantar, os casais já estavam formados. Eu, enquanto fazia um fundo de violão, olhava tristemente pra todos aqueles casais dançando, felizes. Invejei cada um deles. Desejei estar no lugar de cada garota que estava no público. Só que dançando com Sasuke. Ouvi a voz dele perto de mim, no local onde ele cantava. Olhei de esguelha pra ele, e percebi que ele me observava de novo. Corei e voltei a tocar.

Assim que a música acabou, o clima romântico não se desfez, já que Neji e Tenten começaram a cantar "You are the music in me" no teclado, lado a lado. Os dois olhavam mais um para o outro do que pro teclado, nem sei como conseguiam tocar direito, mas isso estava uma gracinha. No final, a última nota da música foi um selinho que os dois trocaram, que quase passou despercebido pela platéia.

Em "Be Like That", Neji foi pra frente (já que é ele quem canta) e Tenten tocou sozinha. Essa música é calminha, muito boa pra dançar agarradinho. E era isso que o público estava fazendo. Ino largou o pandeiro e puxou Gaara pra dançar com ela, e Temari fez o mesmo, só que com o Shikamaru. A música acabou sem que ninguém percebesse. Os casais só se soltaram quando Tenten começou a cantar outra música.

A música que ela cantou foi "Anything But Ordinary". A música é mais agitada, muito boa. Tem tudo a ver com o jeito de ser da Tenten, que é tudo, menos normal... n.n'' A Tenten não gosta de ser igual a todo mundo, ela não liga pro que pensam dela e tem seu estilo de ser e agir. Ou seja, de forma inusitada.

Chegou a hora de Naruto e Hinata cantarem "Everyday". Naruto saiu da bateria e os dois começaram a cantar. E na hora certa, Neji soltou o som de bateria. Ficou perfeito, quem só estivesse ouvindo acharia que o Naruto estava realmente tocando. Além disso, pouca gente ficou olhando se o Naruto tocava ou não, a maioria se interessava em dançar. A música ficou uma gracinha cantada pelos dois! Eles deram as mãos desde a primeira nota do teclado e não soltaram mais. Sem falar nos olhares apaixonados que trocavam toda hora. Observei algumas garotas na platéia olhando invejosas pra Hinata, e outras que quase desmaiavam quando Naruto cantava. Isso até me fez rir...

Quando acabaram de cantar, Naruto puxou Hinata na frente de todo mundo e deu um beijão nela ali mesmo!!! Uau!!! Isso é que é amor! Mas acho até que Naruto estava se segurando pra não fazer isso no meio da música. O negócio parecia estar bom entre eles porque Naruto só soltou Hinata por causa de um pigarro que Ino soltou pra chamar a atenção dos dois. Por fim o loiro deu um selinho na namorada enquanto esta voltava para seu lugar e Naruto para a bateria.

Eu achei que os garotos iam tocar uma música agitada, mas me surpreendi ao ouvir Sasuke começando a cantar "Save me". Eu, que encarava o chão, levantei a cabeça subitamente, e acabei olhando na direção em que Sasuke estava. Ooooooooh... Essa música tem uma letra linda. Diz como é difícil viver longe do seu amor. Já disse que amo um dos caras que está cantando essa música? Pois é, eu amo. E eu já disse que ele se chama Sasuke Uchiha, e eu era namorada dele até ser estúpida o suficiente pra duvidar dele? Pois é, eu fiz essa idiotice. Sei que já disse isso, mas fiquei olhando fixamente pra Sasuke, enquanto ele cantava... Ele fica tão lindo cantando... O olhar de Sasuke se encontrou com o meu, e como nos ensaios, eu deixei de olhar pra ele, com medo de que pudesse começar a chorar.

Hinata começou a cantar "Naked". Ela não tirou os olhos do Naruto, e vice-versa. Gente, é tanto amor esses dois! Isso é tão lindinho! A música ficou muito linda na voz da Hinata, que é muito suave e meiga. Os casais pareciam muito felizes. Sorte deles...

Hora de cantar "Slipped Away". Eu me senti mais triste ainda, lá na frente com tanta gente feliz abaixo de mim, dançando. Pensei que as lágrimas iam escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto cantava, mas isso não aconteceu. Continuei firme. Vi todos os professores dançando: Kakashi junto com Kurenai, Asuma com Anko, Jiraya e Tsunade (Jiraya parecia muito satisfeito, mas Tsunade estava fazendo muitas caretas, já que Jiraya ocasionalmente pisava no pé dela...), Minato com a moça ruiva de olhos azuis que toma conta da biblioteca, a Kushina, Gai estava dançando ridiculamente com Rock Lee, Iruka com uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros, a secretária do colégio, a Shizune, o diretor Sarutobi com a tia da cantina (sim, com a tia da cantina!!!), Deidara com uma mulher de cabelos azuis, a Konan, professora de Sociologia do 2º ano, Sasori, Tobi e Ebisu dançando com garotas do 3º ano que estavam de penetra. Até mesmo Orochimaru estava dançando... Com o próprio encharpe. Aff...! Só não encontrei o Itachi. Ainda mais, se o encontrasse, ia tacar uma sandália bem na cabeça dele! Terminei de cantar "Slipped Away" com profundo desgosto: era a hora de cantar "Gotta Go My Own Way"... Junto com Sasuke.

Fechei os olhos e ouvi a banda começar a tocar. Imaginei Sasuke olhando pro público, tocando sua guitarra no canto dele, mas quando abri os olhos, fiquei muito surpresa de vê-lo do meu lado. Sem entender o que estava fazendo, me virei pra Sasuke e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele. Sasuke me encarava, olhando nos meus olhos verdes, que já estavam com lágrimas querendo sair deles. E eu também o encarei, quase que hipnotizada por aqueles olhos negros. Então, comecei a cantar a música que dera tantos problemas durante os ensaios:

**Gotta Go My Own Way – High School Musical**

**Sakura:**

_I gotta say what__'s on my mind._

_Something about us,_

_Doesn't seem right these days._

_Life keeps getting in the way..._

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan,_

_Is always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me,_

_You'll be okay..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am..._

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,_

_But I get my hopes up,_

_An I watch then fall ev'ry time..._

_Another color turns to grey,_

_And it's just to hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away._

_I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me,_

_You'll be okay..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am..._

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

**Sasuke:**

_What about us?_

_What about ev'rything we've been through?_

**Sakura:**

_What about trust?_

**Sasuke:**

_You know I never wanted to hurt you!_

**Sakura:**

_And what about me?_

**Sasuke:**

_What am I supposed to do?_

**Sakura:**

_I gotta leave but..._

**Sasuke e Sakura:**

_I'll miss you!_

E ao cantar essa frase, foi inevitável: comecei a chorar. Silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, mas minha voz não falhou. Sasuke fez menção de enxugar minhas lágrimas, mas dei um passo pra trás pra me afastar dele.

**Sakura:**

_So..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am!_

**Sasuke:**

_Why do you have to go?_

**Sakura:**

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand._

**Sasuke:**

_Trying to understand!_

**Sakura:**

_We might find our place in this world_

_Someday,_

_But at least for now,_

**Sasuke:**

_I want you to stay!_

**Sakura:**

_I wanna go my own way!_

_I've got to move on_

_And be who I am._

**Sasuke:**

_What about us?_

**Sakura:**

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand._

**Sasuke:**

_I'm trying to understand._

**Sakura:**

_We might find our place in this world_

_Someday, (world someday...)_

_but at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way... __(repete 2 X)_

A música acabou e no mesmo momento eu saí correndo do palco. Felizmente, ninguém do público me notou, e nenhum dos meus amigos veio atrás de mim. Eu não ia agüentar ficar nem mais um segundo ali. Cheguei onde o público estava e saí abrindo caminho entre os casais que ali dançavam. Quando estava no meio do salão, ouvi um barulho vindo do palco e vi Ino segurando um microfone. Oh-oh, Ino com um microfone não é coisa boa...

-Pessoal! – começou Ino – Agora nós... Quer dizer, certa pessoa queria dedicar uma música pra Sakura. Falando nisso, cadê ela? Ah, olha ela ali! – e Ino apontou pra onde eu estava. Todos se viraram pra mim.

Meu Deus.

Que mico.

-Sakura, não fica aí parada feito uma songa monga, vem logo! – disse Ino, impaciente. Eu, sem escolha, me dirigi ao palco. Quando estava no topo da escada que dava acesso ao palco, Sasuke me estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a subir.

-O que significa isso? – perguntei, confusa.

-Você vai ver – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo.

-Agora que a Sakura já tá aqui, eu vou chamar o MEU NAMORADO Gaara e o NAMORADO DA MINHA AMIGA, Shikamaru, pra dançar essa música com a gente – continuou Ino. Muitas garotas olharam feio pra ela. – O QUE FOI, SUAS BARANGAS? POR QUE ESTÃO COMENDO MEU NAMORADO COM OS OLHOS? ELE É MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!!! – disse Ino, escandalosa. Antes que ela fizesse mais estardalhaço, Naruto a interrompeu:

-Ino, a gente vai começar a música. – Naruto olhou pra Sasuke, que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Depois que Ino ficou quieta, Sasuke suspirou fundo e disse:

-Todas as notas são pra você, Sakura.

Assim como em "Gotta Go My Own Way", Sasuke estava voltado pra mim, ignorando todo o público, e eu também. Então, pra minha surpresa, ele começou a cantar "Far Away", do Nickelback. Essa música é simplesmente perfeita. E Sasuke está cantando-a pra mim. A música diz da falta que o cara sente da garota que ama, e pede desculpas por estar tanto tempo longe. Diz que pararia de respirar se não a ver novamente, e que queria ouvi-la dizendo que o ama, o perdoa por estar longe. Eu não conseguia parar de encará-lo, e Sasuke pelo visto também não, porque não deixava de olhar pra mim sequer pra olhar pra guitarra. Mesmo assim, ele não errava uma nota, como se tivesse passado dia e noite treinando. Olhando dentro dos olhos negros de Sasuke, percebi o quanto ele gostava de mim, e sentia minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia dele. De esguelha, vi Temari e Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara dançando no palco mesmo. Comecei a chorar novamente, só que dessa vez, de felicidade. Quando Sasuke terminou de cantar, disse:

-Sakura, acho que você já sabe da verdade. Eu não te culpo por ter duvidado de mim naquele dia, todo mundo pensaria o mesmo que você. Mas como eu te disse, nunca faria nada pra te magoar, nem se eu quisesse. Mais um dia sem você é mais do que eu poderia suportar. E não desisti de você. Enchi seu quarto de flores, gastei um bloquinho inteiro te mandando mensagens, até bati no meu irmão. Não que eu não quisesse fazer isso antes, mas eu fiz tudo isso e faria muito mais se necessário, porque eu te amo. E peço agora, pra todo mundo ouvir: quer namorar comigo... De novo? – perguntou Sasuke.

Meu coração está acelerado, a mil por hora, minhas pernas estão bambas e as minhas mãos, suadas. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não consegui encontrar palavras pra responder a pergunta de Sasuke, então fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça: enlacei o pescoço dele e beijei Sasuke. Senti Sasuke virando a guitarra pra trás e me puxando pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Um beijo carregado de emoções: amor, saudade, carinho...

Só nos separamos porque ouvimos Naruto gritando:

-PÁRA TUDO!!!

-O que foi Naruto? – perguntou Hinata

-AQUELE NÃO É O ITACHI SE AGARRANDO COM UMA GAROTA? – perguntou Naruto, apontando pra um dos cantos do ginásio. De fato, Itachi e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e vestido branco estavam se beijando. Todo mundo olhou pra lá, rindo.

-Ah... Bom pessoal, a gente já vai indo – disse Tenten, com uma gota.

-Bom baile pra vocês – disse Hinata.

-É BOM BAILE PRA VOCÊS, PORQUE EU VOU TER UM ÓTIMO BAILE COM MEU NAMORADO GAARA!!! – disse Ino, com sua voz estridente.

-Tá legal Ino, a gente já sacou. Boa noite galera! – completou Naruto.

Shikamaru fechou as cortinas. Vi Naruto pegando Hinata pela mão e a puxando pra outro lugar. Depois, Shikamaru saiu arrastando Temari pra pista de dança.

-Ei ei ei! Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou Neji, cruzando os braços.

-Catar coquinho. É claro que nós vamos namorar, primo! A gente se vê! – disse Naruto, sumindo de vista o mais rápido o possível.

-Do que ele me chamou? – perguntou Neji, cerrando os dentes

-Primo – respondeu Tenten, rindo.

-Ah, eu vou matar ele! – disse Neji, levantando uma das mangas e se preparando pra sair dali.

-Não vai não! – respondeu Tenten, segurando-o pelo braço

-Me dê um motivo! – resmungou Neji

-Eu... – disse Tenten, fazendo carinha de inocente

-Me convenceu. – sorriu Neji, esquecendo a raiva momentânea.

-Vem, eu quero dançar! – exclamou Tenten, puxando Neji

Mais pro canto, Ino e Gaara conversavam:

-Gaara, você ficou chateado por que eu te chamei de "meu namorado"? – perguntou Ino, já com uma nota de desespero na voz.

-Não – respondeu Gaara, indiferente

-É que aquelas garotas estavam olhando pra você e eu não gosto disso! – continuou Ino, desesperada.

-Não tem problema. – disse Gaara

-Ah Gaara! Elas estavam te devorando só com o olhar! Mortas de inveja! E...

Mas eu não sei o que a Ino ia dizer e acho que nunca vou saber, mas tenho certeza que ela adorou o beijo que Gaara deu pra calar a boca dela. Rindo, me virei pra Sasuke. Ele me encarava com mais um sorriso _sexy_.

-Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou ele

-Sim – respondi

Saímos do ginásio e seguimos por trás dele. O caminho estava bem iluminado, o chão cheio de folhas amareladas, devido ao outono. Caminhamos até chegarmos exatamente ao lugar onde encontrei Karin beijando Sasuke. Encontramos um banco ao lado da grande árvore e sentamos lá. Respirei fundo e desandei a falar:

-Ah Sasuke me desculpa! Eu fui tão idiota! Uma burra, retardada, sem noção, boba, tola! Eu não devia ter duvidado de você! Mas quando eu vi você beijando a Karin, quero dizer, a Karin agarrando você, eu perdi a cabeça! Bati em você, nossa me desculpa, eu não queria bater em você, quero dizer, eu queria sim, mas eu tava com raiva! Aí eu fiquei morrendo de ódio e você continuou correndo atrás de mim, não veio pessoalmente, mas se você viesse eu ia meter a mão na sua cara, mas aí você mandou aquelas flores todas, os bilhetes, você me beijou, aí eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda, mas depois o Gaara me disse a verdade, eu fiquei com ódio de mim mesma, eu não tive coragem de falar com você e aí teve aquela briga com seu irmão e você bateu nele, você tentou falar comigo mas eu fugi de você, sabe eu tava morrendo de vergonha e cheia de culpa por ter sido tão cega, mas, ah Sasuke me desculpa!

Eu fiquei tão ofegante dizendo isso que parecia que eu tinha ficado 10 minutos beijando o Sasuke sem parar (nossa, que comparação!). O mais estranho é que Sasuke ouviu tudo isso sorrindo.

-Sakura, você não precisa pedir desculpas. – ele disse

-Preciso sim! Você me desculpa? – pedi

-Claro que sim. Além disso, sou eu quem tem que te pedir desculpas.

-Por quê? – perguntei, intrigada

-Por ter enchido seu quarto de flores. – foi a resposta de Sasuke.

-Mas eu gostei! – repliquei

-Então porque jogou metade pela janela? – perguntou Sasuke, erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Ah, eu tava com raiva! – respondi, envergonhada.

-Tudo bem – disse Sasuke, me abraçando.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos.

-Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia assim... – comentei

-Assim como? – perguntou Sasuke

-Segura... Feliz... E mais um monte de coisas... – respondi, pensativa.

-Na verdade, eu também... – disse Sasuke

-E também fazia muito tempo que eu não beijava você. – eu disse, encarando o chão e ficando vermelha.

-Então vamos recuperar o tempo perdido – disse Sasuke, colocando a mão no meu queixo, levantando-o, e me beijando ternamente. Ficamos assim por um tempo, num beijo que mostrava a falta que um sentia do outro. Assim que nos separamos, Sasuke sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Quando disse que mais um dia sem você era mais do que eu podia suportar, acho que menti...

-Mentiu? – perguntei, surpresa

-Menti... Não suportaria mais um segundo sem você... – ele disse sorrindo. Sorri de volta e ele me beijou novamente.

Nos separamos apenas por falta de ar. Olhei pra Sasuke, encarando os olhos negros dele. Fazia tempo que eu não os via tão de perto. Não consegui me segurar:

-Eu te amo, Sasuke – eu disse. Sei que ele sabe disso, mas precisava dizer. Sasuke me pareceu um pouco surpreso com minha declaração repentina, mas sorriu como só ele sabe sorrir.

-Eu também te amo, Sakura – ele respondeu, e nos beijamos.

Acho que tinha esquecido como era bom beijar Sasuke. Sério. Bom, não preciso pensar nisso agora...

-Sakura... – Sasuke me chamou assim que nos separamos

-Hum? – respondi, acordando dos meus pensamentos

-Desculpe por nem sempre achar palavras pra te dizer o quanto eu te amo.

-Ah Sasuke... Você sabe que isso não me interessa! – eu respondi, achando aquilo muito fofo da parte dele.

-Sua sinceridade e seu jeito meigo são apenas duas das milhões de coisas que eu admiro em você. – disse Sasuke.

-Olha aí! Depois diz que não acha palavras pra dizer o quanto me ama! – respondi, rindo.

-Mas nem sempre eu sei te dizer isso... Por isso resolvi cantar aquela música... Por incrível que pareça a idéia foi minha... – disse Sasuke

-Por que "por incrível que pareça"? Suas idéias são ótimas. – respondi

-Tá... Mas seria difícil ensaiar com você em casa...

-Aaah... Então foi por isso que a Temari e a Ino queriam me tirar de casa a todo custo! – completei

-É... – respondeu Sasuke, sem jeito

-Ai, isso foi tão fofo! – eu disse, dando um beijinho no rosto dele. Ele me encarou e me puxou pra mais um beijo. Estou realmente desacostumada... n.n

-Vamos lá pra dentro? – perguntou Sasuke

-Já? – eu disse

-Se depender de mim, vamos ter muito tempo pra ficarmos juntos... – disse Sasuke, me puxando pra perto pela cintura.

-Isso é uma promessa? – perguntei

-Pode apostar que sim – respondeu ele, aumentando nossa proximidade até unir nossas bocas num beijo.

Depois que nos separamos, Sasuke sorriu pra mim e perguntou:

-Vamos?

-Sim – respondi

-Espera – pediu Sasuke de repente

-O que foi? –eu perguntei

-Isso – disse ele, colocando uma mão por dentro da camisa e revelando a correntinha.

-Eu achei que tinha deixado de usar! – eu exclamei, feliz

-Nunca deixaria – respondeu Sasuke, pegando minha mão e me puxando pra direção do ginásio.

Ao chegarmos no portão do ginásio, demos de cara com Itachi. Ele estava com a garota que o 1º ano (e penetras de outras turmas) inteiro (mais os professores) viu ele beijando. Ela tem cabelos castanhos escuros compridos e olhos verdes (que coincidência! Parece que os Uchiha gostam de olhos verdes... n.n). Estava usando um vestido branco de alças grossas com decote. Na região da perna esquerda, havia uma flor feita com pedrinhas. Ora ora, digamos que o Itachi gosta de mulheres charmosas... Hihihi. Eu olhei pra eles com discrição, mas Sasuke resolveu implicar com o irmão mais velho:

-Nossa Itachi... Já arranjou uma nova escrava? – perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo ironicamente.

-Não enche... – respondeu Itachi – E se você não percebeu, nós queremos passar.

-Você não passa até pedir desculpas pra Sakura – disse Sasuke, sério

-Não precisa Sasuke! – eu disse, em tom de quem já separa um briga

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio. Sua namorada deu um leve cutucão nele, como se estivesse com pressa.

-Tudo bem. Desculpe, Haruno. – ele disse, sem me encarar.

-Tudo bem professor. – eu disse, procurando soar simpática.

-Agora sim você pode passar. Vê se não arruma outras cinco namoradas. – disse Sasuke, sarcástico.

-Vá pro inferno! – respondeu Itachi, impaciente

-Já disse que a gente se encontra lá. – replicou Sasuke.

-Não se eu puder evitar – eu disse, procurando amenizar as coisas

-Salve essa pobre alma – disse Itachi pra mim, se referindo a Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo se virou pra namorada do irmão:

-Contrate um exorcista. – disse ele.

Tanto eu quanto a namorada do Itachi começamos a rir, mas os dois Uchiha permaneceram sérios, trocando olhares fulminantes. A garota se virou pra mim:

-Tsubame Hitori, prazer. – disse ela (N/A: enquanto eu não compro os direitos autorais de Naruto, eu dei o Itachi de presente de aniversário pra Tsu-chan!!! n.n )

-Sakura Haruno. – eu me apresentei – Acho melhor a gente ir andando antes que eles se batam de novo...

-Tem razão. Itachi, vamos! – chamou Tsubame

-Vamos... Boas férias, irmãozinho tolo. – disse Itachi

-Pra você também, embora eu não possa garantir que eu realmente deseje isso. – respondeu Sasuke dando de ombros.

E assim, eu e Sasuke seguimos pra dentro do ginásio, e Itachi e a namorada, pra fora. Quando entramos, localizamos nossos amigos: estavam todos dançando. Estava tocando uma música agitada, mas eu nem me importei. Puxei Sasuke pra pista de dança e fiquei dançando com ele por um tempo indeterminado. Me diverti como nunca, pois eu estava na companhia das pessoas que eu gosto.

Aos poucos, o ginásio foi se esvaziando, até restarem só restaram eu, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari e uns dez colegas de classe, além de alguns professores. O ritmo mudou de agitado pra romântica. A hora? Não sei. Só sei que já passou da meia noite há muito tempo. Sasuke e eu estamos dançando há um tempão. Desde que entramos, paramos apenas umas cinco ou seis vezes. Pensei nos acontecimentos dos últimos meses... De tudo que aconteceu... Desde agosto, minha vida tem mudado muito. Veio o concurso de bandas, e em seguida, o namoro com Sasuke. Depois, o resultado, o baile de dia das bruxas. Vi Karin beijando Sasuke. E por fim, o baile de fim de ano. Ao pensar na Karin, me perguntei se ela ao menos veio ao baile. Tomara que não... Bem, se veio, eu não a vi, estou feliz com isso. Abracei Sasuke mais forte, como se tivesse medo de que ele pudesse fugir.

-Sakura... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke, percebendo que eu apertei o abraço.

-Estou te apertando muito forte? – perguntei, sorrindo sem jeito

-Não... Só estranhei... – ele respondeu

-É que eu estava pensando no que aconteceu nos últimos meses... No concurs... – não terminei de falar, pois Sasuke colocou um dedo em meus lábios, como se delicadamente pedisse pra eu me calar.

-Shh... Sakura, não pense no passado. – disse Sasuke, sorrindo.

-Mas se eu pudesse mudar algumas coisas... – eu comecei a dizer, mas Sasuke me interrompeu de novo.

-Se você mudasse algumas coisas, talvez não estivéssemos aqui dançando... – ele disse

-Tem razão... – concordei

-E que tal pensarmos no presente agora? – perguntou Sasuke.

Entendi o que ele quis dizer, e lentamente fomos aproximando nossas bocas, até elas se juntarem num beijo, que significava tudo o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento: simplesmente amor. Assim que nos separamos, uma pergunta me veio à cabeça:

-E o futuro? – perguntei

-Quem sabe o que vai acontecer nele? – disse Sasuke, respondendo minha pergunta com _outra_ pergunta.

-Melhor deixarmos o tempo responder essas perguntas – eu disse.

-Concordo – respondeu Sasuke.

E nos unimos em mais um beijo.

Cheguei a uma conclusão: nem sempre eu estou certa, como eu pensava. Talvez seja hora de fechar o meu diário. Acho que é melhor deixar a vida contar a história do que acontece na minha vida. E deixá-la resolver o meu futuro. Junto com Sasuke.

**OI PESSOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí? Beleza? Espero que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!! Esse foi o maior capítulo da minha fic! MAS NÃO FOI O ÚLTIMO, 0K? Só terminei desse jeito porque no próximo capítulo não vai ser a Sakura quem vai narrar. Vai ser narração normal no próximo, que é epílogo. Assim poderei dar mais ênfase a outros casais. Eu AMEI escrever esse capítulo, espero que vocês também gostem dele! Sabe, eu não queria terminar a fic sem fazer o Itachi apanhar (mil perdões às fãs do Itachi!!!)... n.n'' Falando no Itachi, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TSU-CHAN!!! **

**Infelizmente esse é o penúltimo capítulo... Vai ser uma enorme pena acabar essa fic...**

**Eu demorei pra postar esse porque passei por algumas mudanças e aí fiquei totalmente sem idéias... Mas ele até que enfim saiu! **

**AGRADEÇO A VOCÊS QUE TIVERAM A PACIÊNCIA DE ESPERAR!!! E EU AMEI MUITO TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS MANDARAM, VIU? SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES PRA MIM, DE VERDADE!!! POR ISSO, CONTINUEM LENDO E DEIXANDO REVIEWS!!!**

**Grandes beijos!!! E boas aulas!!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era muito cedo quando Sakura acordou. Olhou em volta. Perto dali, havia uma cama vazia, que pertencia a Tenten; na outra, Hinata começava a despertar. Mais a frente, viu Temari deitada no chão, abraçando os lençóis, só com as pernas apoiadas na cama. Sakura riu; provavelmente a amiga tinha caído durante a noite. Vindo do banheiro, ouviu um barulho discreto de água, então notou que a cama que era de Ino estava vazia.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou Ino, saindo do banheiro, vestida com um casaco resistente ao frio e uma calça, enquanto calçava luvas em suas mãos.

-Bom dia – respondeu Hinata

-Bom dia pra vocês – bocejou Sakura

31 de Dezembro, domingo de Inverno, último dia do ano. Após o término do ano escolar, os dez moradores da república e integrantes da Sun's Light resolveram sair da movimentada Tóquio e ir pra um lugar mais tranqüilo. Depois de entrarem em acordo, resolveram que uma pousada seria a melhor opção. Com a maioria dos pais longe, resolveram que seria uma ótima idéia passarem o Ano-Novo juntos. Chegaram na noite do dia 28, um dia após o aniversário de Hinata.

-Alguém viu a Tenten? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto Temari resmungava alguma coisa ao fundo

-Ela saiu bem cedo – respondeu Ino – Faz mais ou menos meia hora que ouvi um barulho de porta fechando. – completou a loira. Sakura olhou para o relógio: eram 6h17min.

-Ino, aonde você vai? – estranhou Hinata, vendo que a amiga caminhava em direção a cama de Temari

-Acordar a Temari – respondeu a loira

Então, inesperadamente, ela pegou um travesseiro e tacou com força na cabeça de Temari. Ela acordou, sobressaltada, enquanto Sakura, Hinata e Ino riam.

-Quem foi a anta que fez isso? – reclamou Temari. Sem hesitar, Hinata e Sakura apontaram para Ino.

-Ah, agora você vai ver só Ino! – disse Temari, pegando um travesseiro e se aproximando de Ino. Esta, já esperando essa reação da amiga, correu para a porta e a fechou, rindo, zombeteira.

Surpreendentemente rindo também, Temari pegou roupas na sua bolsa e se fechou no banheiro. Hinata continuava deitada na cama, parecendo decidir se era melhor continuar a dormir ou levantar, já que Naruto só acordaria se houvesse um bom motivo pra isso. Sakura permanecia sentada, enrolada nos lençóis quentes. Cinco minutos depois, Temari saiu do quarto. Mal ela tinha saído e veio uma batida na porta.

-Quem é? – perguntou Sakura

-Serviço de quarto – respondeu uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

-Pode deixar entrar, Hinata? – sussurrou Sakura para Hinata

-Pode sim, Sakura – respondeu a amiga

Sakura sequer trocou de roupa. Levantou-se, calçou as pantufas e saiu do quarto, apressada. Afinal, sabia que o cara do "serviço de quarto" e Hinata tinham o que conversar...

-Eu sabia – disse ela, ao sair do quarto e confirmar suas suspeitas. O rapaz riu e perguntou:

-Ela sabe?

-Acho que não – disse Sakura.

-Beleza. – suspirou o rapaz

-Vou indo. A gente se vê depois.- e dizendo isso, ela saiu andando pelo longo corredor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata ficou muito surpresa ao ver que a pessoa que se dizia do serviço de quarto era na verdade Naruto, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

-N-Naruto? – disse Hinata, surpresa

-Bom dia Hinata! E aí, tudo bem? – perguntou Naruto, se aproximando

-S-sim mas... O que é isso? – perguntou Hinata, sem acreditar no que Naruto havia feito

-Ah, é uma bandeja com o café da manhã, que eu trouxe pra você... – respondeu Naruto – Você não gostou? – acrescentou, parecendo ansioso

-É claro que gostei Naruto! – Hinata se apressou em dizer. Realmente achara muito lindo o que o namorado estava fazendo por ela.

-Que bom! Fiquei com medo de você não gostar... – admitiu Naruto, colocando uma mão atrás da nuca

-E por que eu não gostaria? – sorriu Hinata, abraçando Naruto. O loiro retribuiu o abraço, se sentindo muito mais feliz e aliviado do que antes. Afinal, faria tudo por Hinata, desde levar uma simples bandeja de café até coisas mais grandiosas.

-Eu te amo Hinata – murmurou ele. Mesmo ouvindo essa frase todos os dias (já que Naruto não se cansava de dizer isso, e queria que todos soubessem), Hinata corou, e murmurou:

-Também te amo Naruto...

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, então se aproximaram um pouco e uniram seus lábios num beijo. Depois de se separarem, Hinata perguntou:

-Naruto... Você acordou cedo só pra isso?

-Claro Hinata! Eu tinha um ótimo motivo pra isso!

-Q-qual? – perguntou Hinata, apesar de já saber a resposta

-Uma garota muito bonita, meiga e gentil... Que por acaso está sentada na minha frente agora... – disse Naruto, sorrindo

Os dois se aproximaram novamente e se uniram em outro beijo longo e sincero.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura mal começara a andar pelo corredor e percebera que fora um grande erro não ter trocado de roupa, pois lá fora estava fazendo muito frio. Não era pra menos: ela vestia um capote branco largo, que quase tapava seus dedos, e o short curto normal de pijama. Abraçando a si mesma, apressou o passo, vendo se chegava logo ao restaurante da pousada, pra tomar um café da manhã bem quente e depois voltar ao quarto. Mas ao chegar no saguão de entrada, que fica perto do restaurante, avistou Sasuke, que ao contrário dela, não estava de pijama. A sorte é que não havia mais ninguém acordado por ali, por sinal.

-Bom dia Sakura – disse Sasuke, ao ver a namorada

-B-Bom dia S-Sasuke – respondeu Sakura, batendo os dentes de frio.

-Você tá bem? – perguntou Sasuke, erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Tô ótima. Só com um pouquinho de frio. – respondeu Sakura tentando sorrir, resultando numa careta. Sasuke olhou pra Sakura. Sabia que a garota estava morrendo de frio, mas não queria demonstrar.

-Toma – disse Sasuke, estendendo a jaqueta pra ela

-Ah, de novo não! – exclamou Sakura, se lembrando da vez em que Sasuke lhe emprestara a camisa e saíra correndo na chuva, logo depois do show. (N/A: ver capítulo 10)

-Porque não? – indagou Sasuke, rindo por dentro

-Porque eu disse que tô bem! – reclamou Sakura

-Você tá morrendo de frio, isso sim – afirmou Sasuke, já sabendo qual seria a reação de Sakura

-Não tô não! Não precisa disso! – continuou Sakura, recusando a jaqueta.

-Tem certeza? – continuou Sasuke

-Lógico – replicou Sakura. Sasuke deu um passo pra frente, se aproximando mais de Sakura.

-Pois eu acho que você tá mentindo – sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Por fim, ela se rendeu: abraçou Sasuke, sentindo muito frio. Sorrindo, Sasuke entregou a jaqueta a ela, que finalmente aceitou. Sakura ia se afastar de Sasuke, mas o garoto a puxou mais pra perto, beijando-a. Sakura pensou que seria melhor Sasuke ter feito isso antes do que ter insistido pra garota pegar sua jaqueta (de novo), mas não reclamou, afinal, era só um pensamento bobo... Quando os dois finalmente se separam, Sasuke perguntou:

-Porque você não trocou de roupa?

-Naruto foi levar o café da manhã pra Hinata – respondeu Sakura

-Ah, então foi por isso que aquele idiota acordou cedo... – comentou Sasuke

-Então, vamos? – perguntou Sakura, fazendo um sinal em direção ao restaurante

-Vamos.

Mas quando os dois começaram a andar, Sasuke puxou Sakura pela cintura, pegando-a de surpresa, e beijou a namorada de novo, que não demorou a retribuir o beijo. Enquanto aprofundava aquela sensação maravilhosa, Sakura agradecia por dentro, porque afinal nada melhor que um beijo de quem se ama para aquecer o frio, atém mesmo de uma manhã como aquela.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já eram 14h00min quando Ino e Gaara finalmente saíram de dentro da pousada. Naruto e Hinata foram passear, Neji e Tenten também, Shikamaru e Temari estavam deitados numa sombra afastada e Sasuke e Sakura da pousada. No dia anterior, Gaara havia sugerido de irem a pista de patinação, idéia que foi aprovada por Ino. E era pra lá que o casal estava indo. Mas antes que eles chegassem ao seu destino, Ino empacou:

-Gaara...! – chamou Ino

-Hum...? – disse Gaara, olhando pra trás.

-Eu não vou! – disse ela. Gaara revirou os olhos. Iria demorar muuuuuuito tempo pra convencer Ino.

-Por que não? – perguntou Gaara

-Porque eu não sei patinar! Você sabe, mas eu não! – reclamou a loira, emburrada. Gaara sorriu por dentro. O cabelo preso em dois rabos baixos e a cara de criança mimada davam um ar infantil à garota que Gaara sempre gostou.

-Já disse... Eu só patinei uma vez, porque a Temari e o Kankurou me obrigaram, mas faz muito tempo. – respondeu Gaara, se postando na frente de Ino

-Mas e daí? – perguntou ela

-E daí que eu não lembro direito – disse Gaara

-Mas... Ora, pelo menos você já teve alguma experiência nisso, não é? – perguntou Ino

-Sim, mas... – Gaara foi interrompido por Ino

-Então pronto! Qualquer experiência já ajuda Gaara! Além de pagar mico na sua frente, eu posso acabar me machucando! – argumentou Ino

-Você não vai pagar mico – disse Gaara, se controlando pra não perder a paciência – Além disso, não me importo.

-Mas eu me importo! – descontrolou-se Ino

-Olha, você não vai se machucar. Confia em mim. – tentou Gaara

-Eu não vou! Daqui eu não saio! – decidiu Ino

Gaara suspirou. Se ela não ia sair dali... Ele seria obrigado a tirá-la. Pegou Ino pelas pernas e levantou a garota, colocando-a sobre seu ombro, como se fosse uma grande boneca.

-Gaara, o que você tá fazendo? Me põe no chão!! – exigiu Ino

-Você disse que não ia sair dali, então estou te tirando à força. – comentou Gaara, sem emoção

Embora a garota se debatesse, Gaara não a largava. Sem opção, resolveu ser carregada pelo namorado pacificamente. Ino não pôde ver, mas assim que ela parou de se debater, Gaara sorriu de uma forma da qual o ruivo não se lembrava de ter feito antes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mais adiante, Neji e Tenten andavam lado a lado pelo lado de fora da pousada. Tenten estava acostumada com o silêncio do namorado, mas ficar apenas andando de um lado para o outro estava ficando monótono. Além disso, Neji estava mais calado do que o comum. Até que uma idéia muito divertida passou por sua cabeça. Se afastando de Neji com passos ligeiros, correu pra trás de uma árvore. Neji, estranhando a mudança de rumo repentina da namorada, perguntou:

-Tenten, aonde você tá indo?

Como a garota não respondeu, o Hyuuga resolveu ir atrás dela. Mas ao chegar ao lado da árvore, sentiu uma coisa muito fria em seu rosto: uma bola de neve.

-Ei! – reclamou Neji, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, outra bola de neve o atingiu, dessa vez no braço.

Tenten, a alguns metros de distância, ria descontroladamente da cara do namorado. Ela só parou quando sentiu uma bola se chocando contra sua perna direita: Neji estava revidando. Ligeira, Tenten começou a juntar neve em um grande monte, fazendo grande bolas. Mas Neji também não era bobo: tacava bolas de neve com rapidez incrível. Sem opção, a garota abraçou algumas bolas e saiu correndo.

-Ei, isso não vale! – protestou Neji, indo atrás dela.

-Quem disse que não? – perguntou Tenten

-Bem... – Neji não completou a frase, porque Tenten aproveitou sua momentânea distração pra atacar mais uma vez.

Neji Hyuuga brincando de guerra de neve! Quem diria... Mas o bichinho chamado amor é estranho: chega a obrigar os apaixonados a fazer muitas tolices, assim como coisas infantis. Enfim, o amor estava fazendo dois adolescentes brincarem na neve feito duas crianças. E nenhum dos dois se importava. Mas é assim... Um sentimento inocente, que se bem alimentado vira uma grande paixão, capaz de unir duas pessoas, transformando-as em uma só.

-Ora, você devia se render! – ironizou Neji

-Sem chance! – replicou Tenten rindo.

Mas no instante seguinte, a garota traiu sua própria fala: estava correndo de costas, e por isso não enxergou um grande galho que havia ali. Preocupado, Neji largou tudo e foi ajudar Tenten.

-Você tá bem? – perguntou ele

-Tô sim... Mas acho que você não vai ficar bem... – disse a garota, um sorrisinho maroto surgindo em seus lábios. Neji olhou pras mãos da garota: estava ali uma última bola de neve. Surpreso, olhou nos olhos chocolate de Tenten, que disse:

-Se rende?

-Com uma condição – respondeu Neji

-E qual seria? – perguntou Tenten

-Essa.

E dizendo isso, Neji puxou Tenten pela cintura e beijou-a apaixonadamente. A garota largou a bola de neve, que se desmanchou no chão, e enlaçou o pescoço de Neji.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na sombra de uma árvore mais afastada dos outros casais, Shikamaru e Temari estavam deitados, observando as nuvens. Temari agora passava tanto tempo com o namorado que começara a adquirir os hábitos preguiçosos dele. Shikamaru surpreendentemente não estava dormindo, nem olhando as nuvens, como aparentava estar, e sim observando atentamente cada um dos belos traços da garota ao seu lado, que parecia não notar o olhar dele sobre si. Mas depois de alguns minutos, ela olhou de esguelha para ele, flagrando seu olhar.

-O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Temari, surpresa, já que pensou que o namorado estava dormindo

-Estou deitado debaixo de uma árvore, com minha namorada problemática – respondeu Shikamaru, indiferente

-Eu sei disso – replicou Temari, sem se importar com o "problemática" – Mas eu perguntei o que você tá fazendo NESTE MOMENTO.

-Conversando com você – continuou Shikamaru

-Eu sei! Mas o que você estava fazendo ainda há pouco? – explodiu Temari

-Ah sim. Olhando pra uma coisa muito importante pra mim. – respondeu Shikamaru

-Você não parecia estar olhando para as nuvens – estranhou Temari

-Não tô falando das nuvens. Tô falando de você.

Temari ficou surpresa: Shikamaru não era do tipo de fazer declarações a todo momento. Mas ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso. O garoto, por sua vez, ficou aliviado ao ver que não fora tão problemático assim como ele esperava que fosse ser, e se aliviou mais ainda ao ver que Temari sorria.

-Posso te dizer uma coisa? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Eu sei, eu sou problemática. – respondeu Temari

-Também. Mas eu ia dizer que eu te amo muito. – disse Shikamaru

Temari demorou pra captar a frase. Estava se sentindo a problemática mais sortuda do mundo naquele momento, com o problemático mais fofo que ela já tinha conhecido em toda sua vida.

-O que foi, problemática? – perguntou Shikamaru, estranhando o silêncio e o sorriso bobo nos lábios da namorada.

Mas Temari não respondeu da forma que o garoto esperava que ela respondesse. Apenas beijou Shikamaru. Não era preciso palavras. Afinal, dois problemáticos se entendem muito bem... E, é claro, da forma mais problemática o possível: amando um ao outro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ao chegarem na pista de patinação, Ino tentou fugir, mas Gaara a impediu. De mau humor, aceitou o braço que o namorado lhe oferecia e os dois entraram na pista.

-Procura manter os patins retos, não entorta o pé assim – orientou Gaara.

De mãos dadas, Ino e Gaara conseguiam patinar com rapidez e facilidade. Nem parecia que Ino nunca tinha patinado.

-Consegui!! Eu tô patinando! Olha só Gaara!! – exclamou Ino, ao se soltar de Gaara e conseguir patinar sozinha.

Mas ela não chegou a ficar sabendo se Gaara a vira patinando, porque ela ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo, e ao se virar, viu que a coisa que tinha caído era Gaara. Rindo, Ino patinou até ele.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela

-Parece que eu esqueci como se patina. – admitiu Gaara

-Ah, vamos, eu te ensino rapidinho! – sugeriu Ino

Gaara se levantou, mas ao invés de começar a tentar patinar, encarou Ino profundamente e, puxando-a delicadamente, beijou-a.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Em frente à lareira, Sakura já se sentia bem aquecida, enrolada em muitos lençóis e no calor dos braços de Sasuke. Era muito bom passar momentos como aquele na companhia do namorado.

-Sakura... – chamou Sasuke

-Sim? – respondeu Sakura, se ajeitando pela milésima vez

-Você tem CERTEZA de que são necessários todos esses lençóis? – perguntou ele

-Ora Sasuke... Eu tô morrendo de frio! – sorriu ela

- Frio? Na frente da lareira? Nossa... – comentou Sasuke

-Sou muito sensível ao frio!Não tenho culpa por isso... – replicou Sakura, tentando ficar séria, mas sem sucesso.

-Desse jeito, vou acabar ficando sem camisa... – murmurou Sasuke, mais pra si do que pra Sakura. Esta, porém, ouviu o comentário do namorado e deu um sorrisinho:

-Até que não seria má idéia...

Sasuke a encarou, surpreso por ela ter ouvido seu comentário e te respondido. Vermelho e sem graça, virou discretamente o rosto, movimento que foi percebido pela namorada:

-O que foi? Ah, você está vermelho! Deixa eu ver! – pediu Sakura, rindo.

Ela se inclinou pra ver o rosto do namorado, e viu que estava certa. Mesmo com a luminosidade de cor alaranjada da lareira, era visível um certo rubor na face do Uchiha. Ele sorriu de canto de boca. A mão de Sakura, apoiada no chão, escorregou devido aos lençóis e a garota acabou escorregando. Sasuke, ligeiro, conseguiu segurá-la a tempo, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem próximos. Foi a vez de Sakura corar. Delicadamente, Sasuke beijou-a. Separaram-se pouco tempo depois, em busca de ar.

-Ah meu Deus! Olha só que horas são! – exclamou Sakura

-São 21h00min. E daí? – perguntou Sasuke

-E daí que eu tenho que me arrumar! A gente se vê mais tarde, Sasuke! – disse Sakura, dando um beijo no rosto do namorado e se retirando com pressa.

Sasuke sorriu. Afinal, seu ano não poderia estar acabando de um jeito melhor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já eram 22h30min quando as meninas finalmente desceram. Os garotos ficaram impressionados em como suas namoradas ficavam cada vez mais bonitas e nem reclamaram da demora delas. Os dez ficaram conversando dentro da pousada, relembrando tudo o que acontecera naquele ano: o concurso, o primeiro show, os romances que finalmente surgiram, o resultado, as brigas, o baile, e por fim, a completa felicidade junto com as tão esperadas férias de inverno. Ficaram tanto tempo perdidos nessas lembranças que só perceberam que já eram 23h50min quando Naruto os informou (de forma tremendamente escandalosa).

-GENTE, VAMOS LOGO LÁ PRA FORA, QUE DAQUI A POUCO VÃO COMEÇAR OS FOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

-Calma Naruto, ninguém aqui é surdo não... – brincou Shikamaru

Todos se dirigiram pra fora, procurando um bom lugar pra passar a virada do ano. Escolheram um lugar perto de um lago congelado, onde dava para ver perfeitamente bem os fogos. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara abraçaram suas respectivas namoradas, enquanto aguardavam o ano seguinte começar.

O silêncio reinou entre o grupo, cada um entretido em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas eram 23h55min quando Naruto quebrou o silêncio, começando a cantar uma canção que tinha tudo a ver com o que estava acontecendo.

**Naruto:**

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Hinata percebeu que o namorado estava cantando Start of Something New – High School Musical, e resolveu acompanhá-lo. Logo todos estavam cantando junto:

**Hinata: **

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart... oh_

_To all the possibilities ohhhh_

**Neji e Tenten:**

_I know..._

**Tenten: **

_That something has changed_

**Neji e Tenten: **

_Never felt this way_

**Tenten: **

_And right here tonight_

**Neji e Tenten:**

_This could be the..._

_**REFR**__**ÃO **_

**Sasuke e Sakura **

_Start of something new_

**Sakura:**

_It feels so right_

**Sasuke e Sakura:**

_To be here with you... oh_

_And now... lookin' in your eyes_

_I'm feeling in my heart... feelin' my heart_

_the start of something new_

**Shikamaru:**

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

**Shikamaru e Temari:**

_We'd both here tonight... yeah_

**Temari:**

_The world looks so much brighter_

**Shikamaru e Temari:**

_With you by my side_

**Ino e Gaara:**

_I know... that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the..._

**Todos:**

_S__tart of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you... oh_

_And now... lookin' in your eyes_

_I'm feeling in my heart... feelin' my heart_

_the start of something new_

**Naruto:**

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Till it happen to me_

**Todos:**

_I didn't know it before but now_

_It's easy to see_

**Todos: **

_It's the s__tart of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you... oh_

_And now... lookin' in your eyes_

_I'm feeling in my heart... feelin' my heart_

_the start of something new_

**Todos: **

_That it's the..._

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you... oh_

_And now... lookin' in your eyes_

_I'm feeling in my heart... feelin' my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

Assim que a música acabou, Naruto anunciou:

-Contagem regressiva galera!

E assim, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari começaram a contar:

-Dez, nove, oito, sete, cinco, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um! Feliz Ano Novo!!

Dezenas de fogos de várias cores e tipos subiram e explodiram no céu. Os casais não perderam tempo e logo se abraçaram, beijaram e desejaram Feliz Ano-Novo. Apenas Sasuke e Sakura continuaram observando a chuva de cores no céu. Mas ela não tardou a se virar para o namorado, que tinha um sorriso de canto de boca nos lábios.

-Feliz Ano-Novo, Sakura. – disse Sasuke

-Feliz Ano-Novo, Sasuke! – respondeu Sakura

-Sakura... – chamou Sasuke

-Hm?

-Eu te amo.

-Ah, Sasuke! Eu te amo!! – disse ela, abraçando o namorado.

Os dois se encararam. Foram se aproximando vagarosamente, até suas respirações começarem a se misturar. E, por fim, uniram seus lábios num beijo, esquecendo todo o resto. Não importava o que tinha acontecido no passado. Afinal, era o começo de algo novo, não era?

**Owari**

**Oi Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Eu sei, mereço morrer das piores maneiras possíveis, sem dúvida!! Eu não escrevo faz uns dois ou três meses! Foi realmente sacanagem minha... Eu queria realmente ter escrito antes, mas infelizmente não deu. Ou eu estava sem idéia, ou eu estava sem tempo. Cara, eu já fiz 13 provas esse ano... ÀS VEZES ME DAVA UMA PREGUIÇA... SIM, PREGUIÇA. Tenho que admitir. BOM, ISSO NÃO IMPORTA MAIS, NÃO É? TÁ AÍ O EPÍLOGO...**

**PRA MIM, ESSE EH UM MOMENTO FELIZ E TRISTE... AFINAL, CONCLUÍ MEU PRIMEIRO PROJETO! QUANDO COMECEI A ESCREVER, NÃO ESPERAVA TANTO!! MAS... TAMBÉM ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU... BUÁÁÁÁ!!**

**VOU SENTIR MUITA FALTA DESSA FIC... MESMO...**

**BEM, AGRADEÇO A TODOS VOCÊS, QUE SUPORTARAM A MINHA FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDADE, CRIATIVIDADE... E TIVERAM TANTA PACIÊNCIA PRA ESPERAR!! ADORO VOCÊS, DE VERDADE!!**

**AH, E PRA FECHAR COM CHAVE DE OURO... REVIEWS, REVIEWS REVIEWS!!**

**Quem quiser, pode me adicionar à vontade no MSN, OK? Começa com tassiabribeiro e depois vem arroba !**

**Beijos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n''**


End file.
